The Marine and the Veterinarian
by Fiction4life101
Summary: 22 year old Sergeant Percy Jackson is on leave for the marines for 2 months. Deciding to use this time to visit his family and friends, Percy leaves for Manhattan New York. 21 year old scholar Annabeth Chase is currently attending Olympian University in Manhattan and studying veterinary medicine. Will a chance encounter between the two cause sparks to fly? Percabeth AU
1. Percy

**Hey guys! So if you're here you've decided to give this story a shot. Thanks so much! This is my first story but please don't make that the reason you don't read it. This story is not going to be perfect but I mean what story is? I'm really excited about this one though! Anyway I'll stop rambling now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot line! The incredible Uncle Rick owns PJO!**

 **On with the story!**

Percy POV

"Later Perce see you in a couple months!" My best friend Nico yelled.

"Bye Nico!" I replied as I got in the car.

I'm currently on my way to the airport to catch a plane to Manhattan. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Percy Jackson. I joined the Marines right after I graduated from Goode High School when I turned 18. I'm 22 now and it's been great. I'm on leave for the marines for 2 months so I decided to use those months to visit some old friends and my family back in New York.

When I arrived at the airport I got my luggage out of the car and went to check my baggage in. After having it checked through security I waited for my flight to be called. When it was called I boarded the plane and got ready for the 14 hour flight I was about to endure...yay for me! (note the sarcasm) You see, ever since I was little one of my biggest fears has been flying. I guess I just don't like the feeling of being up high off the ground.

Anyway, after the plane took off I thought about how excited I was to go back home. I was going to get to see my best friend from high school as well as some other friends. However, I was most excited about seeing my family. I've got a younger cousin, Thalia who's attending college in Manhattan. I haven't seen her in forever but she's the kind of person that you never forget. I also have a stepdad named Paul who's a really great guy. He married my mom when I turned 16.

My mom. Sally Jackson. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a mama's boy. For a while it was just me and her because my dad was lost at sea on a fishing trip when I was just a kid. We were both there for each other through that hard time. Leaving her for the marines was one of the hardest things I've ever done but I knew she at least had Paul to keep her company so she wasn't alone. The marines is great and all don't get me wrong it's just hard when I can't see my mother unless it's on a screen.

My friends, Thalia and Paul all know I'll be in New York for the next 2 months but my mom doesn't. I wanted to surprise her. It's her birthday in 2 days and it just happened to be the time I'm on leave. Now I'm not going to be all spontaneous or anything when I surprise her. My mom's not that kind of person. She likes everything simple. For that reason I'm just planning on knocking on the door and showing up...not much to it.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a feeling of something kicking me in the back. I turn around and see a little boy in the seat behind me who's finding great interest in continuously kicking my seat. I politely tell him to stop which only makes things worse because he starts crying. The mother notices and gives me a dirty look. I smile sheepishly and apologize before turning back around in my seat. I plug in my earphones and listen to music. I'm close to falling asleep when I suddenly feel a weight on my left shoulder. The guy next to me has fallen asleep and is now using my shoulder as a pillow. Great.

Wow. It's only been two hours. This is gonna be a long flight.

 **Aw poor Percy! The next part will be Annabeth's POV. But please let me know in the comments if this is any good. Constructive criticism is always welcome too.**

 **P.S.- This is a Percabeth story but they won't meet for a few chapters because I believe good romance fanfics start out slowly and the relationship develops over a period of time. I don't want the story to be rushed. BUT THERE WILL BE TONS OF PERCABETH I PROMISE.**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers:**

 **If you could travel anywhere where would you go and why?**


	2. Annabeth

**Hey people! So I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks so much for those of you who favorited, followed or reviewed it means so much. The reviews gave me some things to consider. I'm gonna try to update this story at least once a week. Also I'm really trying to publicize this story so if you guys could help me out and spread the word I'd really appreciate it!**

 **To answer my question to you guys I'd go to Hawaii because it's beautiful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.**

 **And without further ado I present to you chapter two! ( I rhymed :) )**

Annabeth POV

 _Bringggg!_

I packed up my things and exited one of the many rooms Olympian University has, ready for the weekend to begin.

I should probably introduce myself. My name's Annabeth Chase. I'm 21 years old and I'm currently attending one of the most prestigious colleges in the country, Olympian University. I'm happy that I can say I got accepted into one of the best colleges but the main reason I'm here is because this college specializes in many things including veterinary medicine.

Ever since I was little I've had a big fascination with animals. I knew I wanted to be a vet before I even graduated from the 5th grade. Just the idea that I could save an animal's life is enough for me to keep pursuing this dream of mine even though it's going to take a long time. You see, if you want to study veterinary medicine you have to attend extra years in college. Many people would change their career choice because of this but not me.

"Annabeth hurry up!" My best friend Thalia yelled.

I quickly run over to the car and get in.

"Sorry guys kind of got lost in my thoughts." I say

I buckle my seat belt and look up. I'm greeted with the faces of all my friends.

There's Juniper. She's got long brown hair, green eyes and a very caring nature about her which I admire. She's very eco-friendly and loves nature. We met in my second year of college when we were both lost and trying to get to our classes and the rest is history. Juniper is studying here to get a degree in environmental science.

Next there's Piper. Don't let the fact that her older sister Silena is a big girly girl fool you. Piper is the opposite. She's got choppy brown hair that she always puts a feather in and eyes that never seem to be just one color. Instead of wearing heels and the color pink everyday like her sister, Piper wears jeans, sneakers and a t- shirt always paired with her ski jacket. Even though the outfit is plain she still manages to look great in it. Piper is here to get a degree in law which I'm sure she'll be great at because she's very convincing. I met Piper in my first year here along with Thalia.

Thalia Grace. My best friend. Where do I begin? Thalia has short choppy black hair and electric blue eyes. She's what people would call "punk". She wears black everyday and listens to bands like Greenday and Aerosmith. We're very opposite from each other but maybe that's what makes us so close. I mean they say opposites attract right? Thalia can be very intimidating which explains why half the school is scared of her. But once you get to know her you'll find out she has a soft side. Don't tell her I said that though she would just deny it after she finished murdering me. Thalia's here to study photography (I'm telling you this university has everything!)

"You think too much Annie you need something or maybe _someone_ to get your mind off things." Thals says.

I groan not only because of the nickname but because of what she implied. When my friends aren't busy with college all they ever seem to do is try to find me a boyfriend. Seriously. I've been on so many blind dates I've lost count.

Juniper has a boyfriend named Grover. I don't know much about him because I've only met him once or twice but he seems like a nice enough guy. They both share a love of the environment and I know he makes Juniper happy which is enough for me.

Piper's dating the schools star soccer player Jason Grace who also happens to be Thalia's brother. Not many people know she has a brother including some of her family members seeing as they've got a big family and Thalia and Jason were separated for most of their lives. Long story.

Thalia has swore off guys saying they're a waste of time for her. **(AN sorry Thalico shippers it just didn't fit with my story line)** It's ironic how she thinks this about herself but does everything in her power to try to get me a guy. Piper and Juniper have given up on finding Thalia someone but still insist that I have a boyfriend.

I've only been in two relationships in my lifetime. They were both in high school when I lived back in San Francisco. The first was in 11th grade with a guy named Mark. It wasn't very serious. We went on a couple dates and we were together for about a month but then just decided we'd be better off as friends. The second one was very hard on me. I was dating a guy named Luke in my senior year of high school and I had really liked him. I thought he really liked me too. I thought it was a serious relationship. I was wrong. After about 2 months of dating I caught him cheating on me. I was heartbroken. I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since because I don't want to get hurt again.

My friends don't know all the details about my relationship with Luke or much of my backstory in general including how my relationship with my family is. No one really does because it's hard for me to talk about it. For that reason I'm constantly being set up on dates with guys by my friends. Some of them have been really nice but I just don't feel a spark or I prevent myself from pursuing it. I guess that's just my way of knowing I'm not ready to be in another relationship.

"I've told you Thals I don't need or want a boyfriend right now. I happy with how my life is." I explain

"Mmmhmm" All my friends hum disbelievingly.

I let it go seeing as this conversation isn't going anywhere. We're currently on our way to our condo just outside campus. Yup you heard right. We all live together. We bought a condo at the beginning of this school year and now we're closer than ever. I'll admit in the beginning it was chaotic moving everything in and having to share everything but we adjusted pretty fast.

* * *

When we get to the condo I immediately rush out, finally being able to escape the conversation about Thalia saying she knows the perfect guy for me.

This is gonna be a long weekend.

 **Chapter 2 is a wrap! I tried to make this chapter longer. Please review and let me know how you liked it. Also I'll say it again please help me out by spreading the word on this story. I will be forever thankful to you if you do!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What do you want to be when you grow up?**


	3. Reunions and Wake ups

**Hey guys sorry I've been crazy busy but thanks so much for the favorites, follows and reviews! You guys don't know how much it means to me that you're liking this story.**

 **To answer my question I want to be a veterinarian when I'm older. That's kinda where I got the idea for this story. I thought Annabeth as a vet would be cool. That paragraph I wrote about Annabeth wanting to be a vet since she was really little was about me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line**

 **Chapter three is a go!**

Percy POV

I can't even begin to express how happy I was when the plane finally landed in New York. 14 hours of seat kicking, snoring and crying finally over with.

I made my way out of the airport with all my stuff and hailed a cab. When I finished telling the cab driver my moms address I sat back and watched as I passed all the huge buildings that make New York famous.

* * *

I couldn't contain my excitement when we pulled up to the front of my mom and Paul's apartment building. I quickly paid and thanked the cab driver, grabbed my luggage and ran out getting some strange looks from people but I could care less.

I took the elevator up to the fourth floor and stood in front of room 406B.

This is it. The only thing separating me from my mom was this door. I knocked twice and waited.

"Just a minute!" I heard a familiar voice call. My mom.

The door opened and there she was. Standing in the doorway with a cooking apron on and a bit of flour on her face. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail. I don't get much of my physical appearance from my mom considering I have black hair and green eyes like my dad did. Her brown eyes widened when she realized it was me.

"Percy!" She yelled in surprise before enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug.

I don't know how long we stayed in the doorway hugging and crying. Yes, I'll admit I started tearing up as we hugged while my mom was full out crying. I was just so happy to be reunited with my mom. Like I said- mama's boy.

"Happy Birthday mom" I said before kissing her on the head and pulling away.

* * *

"What are you doing here Percy?" My mom says once we're inside and settled.

"I've got some time on leave and it's your birthday tomorrow so where else would I be?" I say.

"Why didn't you tell me? What kind of son doesn't tell their mother they're visiting when they've been gone for a long time!" She scolds. I know she's not really mad because she's smiling.

"Uh… the kind of son who wanted to surprise you?" I reply carefully.

It's silent for a minute while she's giving me a disapproving look. Finally she sighs. "I forgive you but you better tell me next time so I can have cookies waiting for you."

I laugh before reaching out to hug her again. "I missed you mom."

"I missed you too Percy. I'm glad you're home."

* * *

The next hour consisted of talking and catching up with my mom. It felt so good to talk to her in person again.

I was in the middle of telling my mom a funny story which consisted of Nico getting his clothes stolen by some of the guys back at the base when the door opened.

A sandy haired man with brown eyes walked in. Paul. His hands were full of papers that probably needed to be graded. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Paul's an English teacher at my old school? He was actually my English teacher at one point which is how he met my mom. To say it was awkward at first would be an understatement.

"Hey Paul, here let me help you." I offer.

"Percy! Hey you're here!" Paul says after I take some papers from his hands and put them on the counter before shaking his hand.

"Yeah it's good to see you Paul." I say.

"You too Percy. What time did your flight land?" He asks.

I was about to answer when my mom interrupts.

"You knew he was coming? Why didn't you tell me! And Percy you told him but not me?!" My mom yells.

"Yeah… you were kinda… sorta… theonlyonewhodidn'tknowIwascoming" I quickly say.

"What?! Percy!"

"It was a surprise for your birthday and I made Paul swear not to tell you!"

"It's true he did." Paul says nodding his head rapidly.

If anyone walked in right now they would see two guys scared out of their minds and a very intimidating woman standing in front of them with a demanding look.

I've survived many scary things in my life especially since I joined the marines but nothing compares to my mom when she's giving you her "look".

My mom drops her gaze a few seconds later after I guess she figures we've been scared enough or maybe she's planning to just kill us later. Lovely.

Paul and I both sigh in relief.

"So Thalia and Jason know too?" My mom asks.

"Well Thalia does but who's Jason?" I question.

" Oh right you don't know."

"Know what who's Jason?" I ask again.

"Jason is Thalia's brother which also means he's you're other cousin. They were separated by their parents when they were really young and you never met him." My mom explains.

"So I've got another cousin? Cool! But how come no one told me about him?" I ask.

"It's fairly recent news and it's hard to contact you when you're gone."

"Well that makes sense I guess." I say.

It's great to know I have another cousin. But it also means I'll have another person I have to say goodbye to when I leave in two months.

* * *

Annabeth POV

After a great Friday night full of watching movies with my best friends, I wake up on Saturday morning with my muscles aching. I soon realize I had fallen asleep on the couch. I look around and see Thalia asleep on the love seat, Juniper in the recliner and Piper asleep on the floor with a mess of blankets around her. I guess we all fell asleep.

"Guys wake up!" I yell.

Juniper, being the light sleeper she is stirs in her sleep before opening her eyes slightly. She yawns and stretches before sitting up and speaking.

"Annabeth? What-" She starts before taking in the scene around her and realizing Piper and Thalia are there as well.

"We must have all fallen asleep last night when we were watching movies. Can you help me wake the others?" I ask.

Juniper nods her head before going over to Piper leaving me with the hardest one to wake up.

"Thalia wake up!" I say shaking her to try to get her up.

One thing you should know about Thalia is she's a very deep sleeper. She once slept through an earthquake. I mean, it wasn't that big but still. The point is once Thalia's asleep, she's basically dead for the next few hours.

I hear another voice in the room and look to see that Piper is now awake. I look at them pleadingly, asking them to help me wake Thalia. They nod reluctantly before walking over. We've done this before but it never turns out good.

"On the count of three." I say.

"One"

"Two" Piper adds.

"Three!" Juniper finishes.

"THALIA!" We all scream close to her ear.

"Ahh! What-" Thalia says before her fist connects with Piper's jaw.

"Ow!" Piper yells.

Thalia sits up and stares at us in confusion before realizing Piper's red jaw that's most likely going to bruise.

"Oh my god Piper I'm so sorry! But then again, you guys should know not to wake me especially when it's so early in the morning" She states.

Piper just glares at her before going to the kitchen probably to get an ice pack.

"Thalia it's 10am…" Juniper says.

"Exactly… you're point is?" Thalia replies.

We both roll our eyes before all three of us get up and head to the kitchen for some breakfast. In the kitchen we're greeted with the sight of Piper wrapping an ice pack in a paper towel and placing it on her jaw where Thalia punched her. This has happened before but instead of Piper being the one with the bruised face it was me.

I grab a bowl and spoon from the cupboard before going to the pantry and grabbing the Frosted Flakes. The girls soon follow my lead and we all eat at the kitchen table.

"So what are our plans for today?" Juniper interrupts the silence.

"Well I don't know about you guys but my cousin's back in town and he's staying with my aunt. They don't live far from here so I'm going to visit." Thalia explains.

"Oh yeah I think Jason mentioned something about going to meet a cousin for the first time the other day." Piper speaks up.

"Wait Jason has never met his own cousin?" Juniper asks.

"Yeah well our cousin's in the military and I found out about Jason fairly recently because our parents were separated so they've never met." Thalia says.

We all nod in understanding before Piper interrupts.

"Well I'm not busy so Annabeth, Juniper do you wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure sounds like fun and I could use some new jeans." Juniper states.

"Cool! Annabeth?" Both girls turn to look at me.

"I've got a big test on Monday I should study for." I say.

"But it's Saturday! Studying is a Sunday night thing!" Piper argues.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe you think that but if I want to continue college by going to vet school my grades cannot go down." I explain.

The girls sigh.

"This is why you need a boyfriend Annie. You don't have a life outside of books and school." Thalia says.

"Hey! I do so!" I argue.

"Really? When was the last time you did something spontaneous and fun?" Piper asks.

"Well… last week I finished a book… that's fun to me." I say.

They all look at me with disapproving looks.

"Okay fine I see your point! How about today I stay home and study while you guys go out and then tomorrow we can all do something and Thalia will be able to go too." I suggest.

"Alright deal. Get ready Annabeth because tomorrow is going to be a Sunday you'll never forget." Juniper says.

If only I knew how right she was.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter. Remember to leave a review! I'm trying to make my chapters longer this one was almost two thousand words which is longer than the other two so yay for longer chapters! Percy and Annabeth will meet soon I promise! But for now adios!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **If you were a demigod who would be your parent?**


	4. Best Friends and Central Park

**Got another chapter for you guys! But I got a challenge for you. Do you think we could make this story get 20 reviews before the next chapter is posted? If we can do that you guys are amazing! Not that you aren't already but it would just double the amazing-ness! Plus I might just give you guys something for it *** **hint hint* Percabeth.**

 **My godly parent is Athena because if you don't have smarts well what do you have?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.**

Percy POV

My Saturday was well…interesting to say the least. Friday night was spent catching up with my mom and Paul obviously. Saturday morning I was woken up by the smell of bacon. I quickly put on a shirt **(Percy sleeps in nothing but his boxers *** **squeal** ***)** and rushed downstairs. My thoughts were confirmed when I found my mom cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning Percy." She greets.

"Morning mom. Making breakfast I see." I greet back before kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah. I know you want some judging by the way you're practically drooling but it's not ready yet so be patient." She says.

"Ugh you're killing me. Hey where's Paul?" I ask.

"He's sleeping in, something he desperately needed." She replies.

I nod in understanding. Paul does all he can to support my mom. Something I'm very thankful for but he could use a break.

"So what are your plans for today?" My mom asks.

I shrug in response. "I haven't really figured that out yet." I reply.

"Well you could always call up Grover and Leo. I know you want to spend as much time as you can with them." My mom suggests.

"Yeah that's a great idea! Thanks mom." I say.

Breakfast is ready minutes later and once my plate is in front of me I immediately start eating.

"Percy you're gonna choke if you keep inhaling your breakfast. It's like you haven't eaten in months."

I smile sheepishly and eat my blue pancakes slower. I know what you're thinking. Blue pancakes? What the hell? Well it's kind of a tradition in our family. Before my mom met Paul I had this horrible step-dad named Gabe. I don't want to get into the details but the point is he was a pain. One day he claimed that food couldn't be blue and it was stupid. My mom made it her goal to prove him wrong by always putting blue food dye in our meals and even after he was gone the blue food thing just stuck.

Sometime during breakfast Paul showed up and we all talked and ate at the kitchen table. After breakfast I got changed into some jeans, converse and a blue v neck t-shirt. Since it was a v neck I noticed you could see my dog tags. I smiled and looked at the engraving of my name on them. Not forgetting what my mom suggested, I picked up my phone and dialed Grover's number first. After two rings he picked up.

"Perce! Hey man how are you? I was hoping you would call soon." I heard him say.

"Hey G-man! I'm good. So I was thinking you, me and Leo could hang out today. That is if you don't already have plans." I say.

"Sounds great! Where do you wanna meet?" He asks.

"I was thinking central park in about an hour is that good for you?"

"Yup see you then Perce!" He says before hanging up.

After calling Leo who said he could also come I looked at the clock. 11:15am. I still had 45 minutes before I had to meet up with the guys so I decided to unpack my bags. I hadn't done so the night before because it had been really late by the time I went to sleep after talking with my mom and Paul.

I was staying in my old room of course. Nothing had been changed from the last time I was here. Everything from the blue walls and comforter to the small dent in the wall from when I got angry at Gabe and punched the wall was still there.

When I finished unpacking my stuff it was about time to go to central park. I made sure I had my wallet, phone and keys before going downstairs and shouting a quick goodbye to my mom and Paul.

* * *

When I got to Central Park I realized I hadn't exactly said where in Central Park we would meet. I shot a quick text to Grover and Leo saying I was on a bench right near the front.

I spent the next few minutes admiring Central Park. There were lots of people here like usual, people who all have different stories. To my far left was a family of three. A little girl with her two parents. I smiled as her dad picked her up and spun her around while her mom just laughed. Straight ahead was an elderly couple that was taking an afternoon walk along the pathway.

I look to my right and my breath is taken from me when I do. Walking at a distance ahead of me has got to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's got blond wavy hair _kind of like a princess_ I think. She's dressed casual in converse, skinny jeans and a green short sleeve shirt. It looks like she went out to get coffee judging by the paper cup she's got in her hand.

She looks so at ease and I can't seem to tear my gaze from her. Suddenly she turns her head and her eyes meet mine.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Bye guys have fun!" I tell Piper and Juniper as they're leaving to go to the mall.

"Last chance Anna you sure you don't wanna come?" Piper asks.

"No I really need to study but don't worry tomorrow we'll all hang out I promise." I say.

They both nod before closing the door to our condo.

"Thalia shouldn't you be going to meet your cousin?" I question looking at the girl who's currently laying on the couch with a bag of potato chips in front of her and the TV playing some creepy horror show.

"Yeah but I can visit at anytime so I was thinking of going later on probably around 3 or 4." She says.

I nod before heading upstairs to my room to start studying. After an hour and a half I decide I could use a break. I make my way down the stairs to find Thalia asleep on the couch with her face in the bag of chips. I roll my eyes. That girl sure does love sleep.

I make my way to the kitchen looking for coffee. It always helps me when I'm studying. Realizing that we don't have any I sigh. Well I could always go to the coffee place near Central Park. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea I should probably get out of the house at least once today anyway. I grab my wallet and my phone before writing a note to Thalia in case she wakes up.

I start my walk toward Hestia's Coffee House and admire the scenery as I walk. It's a beautiful day today, not to hot or cold. It's the middle of fall and the leaves are all kinds of different colors from brown to red to orange.

Once I get to Hestia's I order my usual, a caramel macchiato with an extra shot of expresso and pay the cashier. While I'm waiting for my order I take in the scene of the small coffee house I've come to love. It's such a warm and cozy environment as if you're sitting at a fireplace with your family on Christmas Eve. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as my order is called and I go up to get it. I take my coffee and leave Hestia's. I would normally drink my coffee in there but since it's such a nice day out and Central Park is literally right in front of me so I decide to take a walk through the park.

As I'm walking I look around at all the different people sitting and enjoying a picnic or walking their dog or just simply spending time laughing and having fun with their family and friends. I continue on my path through the park, glad that I decided to take a break from studying and come here.

I get the sudden feeling that someone is looking at me. Looking around, I try to see if I can spot anyone. I look a bit to my right and my breath hitches. Beautiful sea green eyes catch my own stormy grey ones and our eyes stay locked. The guy looks about my age with unruly black hair. He's dressed in converse, jeans and a dark blue fitted v neck which shows that he definitely works out. I have to admit he's really cute. I notice he has dog tags around his neck which just seems to complete his look.

Realizing our eyes are still locked on each others I blush before looking away. I hear a noise and look up again to see the guy being tackled to the ground by another guy who has curly brown hair and a lean frame. I let out a small laugh before making my way back to the condo with a smile on my face.

* * *

Percy POV

Grey. That's all I see when her eyes meet mine. Intimidating stormy grey eyes that look like clouds before a big downpour. But there's also something behind those eyes. A look that's reserved and closed off as if she's afraid of opening up to people.

I feel like I've been staring at her forever but I don't break contact. She must realize this at the same time I do because a faint pink covers her cheeks and she looks away. I smile. Did I make her blush? I don't have time to think about it because the next thing I know I'm being tackled to the hard asphalt by someone.

Looking up I see a skinny guy with curly brown hair and a mischievous smile on his face. Leo.

"Percy! Hey man how you been?" He says.

"Great I'd be better if I wasn't on the ground right now though." I comment.

"Oh sorry guess I just wanted to see if I could still take you down." He says with a smug look before giving me a hand up.

"Leo you only pinned me down that one time in high school because I was distracted." I say for the hundredth time.

"Well were you distracted just now?" He asks.

Grey eyes and blond hair enter my thoughts at that question. I look back to where the girl was but she's nowhere to be found. Before I have time to answer I hear someone call me.

"Perce!" Grover shouts.

"Hey Grover!" I greet before sharing a bro-hug with my eco-loving best friend.

Leo and Grover were my best friends back in school. Leo was always the one to get into trouble whether it be by making jokes during class or playing pranks on the younger classmen. You see, Leo has an extreme case of ADHD. I have it as well but it's not as extreme as Leo's. He always has to be doing something. From what I remember, he likes to invent and build things. Grover on the other hand, was always the responsible one. He tried to keep Leo and I out of trouble as much as he could and he always kept up with his grades. He's was a big lover of the environment and saving energy which I see hasn't changed judging by the fact that he's wearing a "save the earth" t-shirt. Now me, well I was somewhere kind of in the middle. I pranked others from time to time with Leo but I also made sure I didn't go too far. I was also an athlete. The thing I loved most back in high school was swimming. I was on the swim team all four years and I was captain two of those four years. I just felt so at home in the water. I can't explain it.

Leo, Grover and I were the best of friends. It was really hard to leave them but I still keep in touch with them as much as I can. Now they're standing in front of me and I'm really glad I'm getting to see them in person again.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Upon arriving back at the condo after walking through Central Park, I see Thalia STILL asleep on the couch. I go back to my room to resume my studying.

As much as I try to focus on memorizing parts of the animal body I just can't seem to get anything done. An image of a green eyed stranger keeps jumping into my mind. I don't understand why. I mean I didn't even talk to the guy so I don't even know his name. Not that I want to know his name or anything. I probably won't ever see him again. New York is a big place with lots of people. I don't care if I never see him again.

 _Sure you don't._

 _Oh shut up._

Gods. If my friends ever found out they'd have a field day. I can see it now. _Annie looked at a guy! Was he cute? Was it love at first sight?_ I roll my eyes just thinking about it. My friends are the most overdramatic people who would make a big deal out of nothing.

I shake my head to snap myself out of my thoughts. I really need to get back to studying.

I'm able to study for a while before Thalia's voice from downstairs interrupts me.

"Annie I'm heading out to my cousin's! I'll see you later!" She yells.

"Bye Thals!" I shout back before I hear the door shut.

Juniper and Piper come home around 20 minutes later with their arms full of shopping bags. There's bags from Francesca's to Charming Charlie. They must've walked the whole mall. How they found the money to buy all that, I don't want to know.

"Hey Anna! We got you a couple things, the mall was full of sales today!" Piper tells me excitedly.

"Thanks guys but you didn't have to really." I say

"Well we wanted to." Juniper replies.

"Well thanks again. Anyway, Thalia went to visit her cousin and she'll probably eat there so it's just us for dinner." I say.

"She left just now? She could've gone to the mall with us." Piper comments.

"Thalia at the mall? She probably planned this all out so she wouldn't have to go but instead spend the whole day on the couch watching TV and eating." I say with a laugh.

"That's true I don't know why we didn't figure this out sooner I mean, it's Thalia." Juniper comments and we all laugh.

"So mac and cheese for dinner?" I ask grabbing the box from the pantry as I do.

"Sounds good." They say and leave to go to their room to put their clothes away.

When I finish making dinner we all sit down to eat at the table.

"So how was your studying day?" Piper asks me with distaste in her voice as if studying is a crime.

"It was…nice." I say as green eyes enter my thoughts again.

My friends look at me weirdly. I realize soon that it's because I'm smiling a little off into space.

"Annabeth? Something you wanna tell us?" Juniper asks.

"No today was fine just spent the day in my room getting ready for my test." I say quickly.

I figure the less they know the better so I don't bother telling them about how I left the house at all.

They stare at me in disbelief.

"So, who wants dessert?"

* * *

Percy POV

Grover, Leo and I spend hours just walking through the park and catching up. I learn a lot about them and their lives now.

Leo works at a mechanic shop near here. I guess his love for fixing things never ceased. He has his own apartment as well. He met a girl named Calypso and they've been dating for a while.

Grover goes to NYU and he's majoring in Natural Resources and Conservation. He also has his own place and a girlfriend named Juniper. From what he told me their relationship is fairly new.

I'm happy for them both.

"What about you Perce? Anyone special in your life?" Grover asks.

"No one other than my mom G-man." I reply.

"Really? So you haven't dated anyone since high school?" Leo asks disbelievingly as if not being in a relationship is a crime.

I nod. The last relationship I had was in my senior year of high school with a girl named Ally. We went out for a few months and it was nice but I just didn't feel like it was going anywhere. I was planning on going into the service anyway so I knew it would be really hard to continue our relationship after we graduated so we broke up.

"It's kinda hard to be in a relationship with a girl when you're in the marines guys." I tell them.

They nod understandingly and we continue to talk about anything and everything. I tell them more about my life as a marine and it's 3:30 in the afternoon when we finally decide that we should be heading home.

With a promise of getting together again soon, I start on my way home driving through the streets of New York.

* * *

When I get to my moms apartment I'm in for quite a surprise. Two people are standing in my living room. One is a girl with choppy black hair, electric blue eyes and wearing a leather jacket. Thalia. The other is a guy who looks around my age with blond hair and the same eyes as Thalia. That must be Jason.

"Hey Kelp Head good to see you." Thalia greets before giving me a hug.

"Hey Pinecone face good to see you too." I greet back.

You're probably confused by the nicknames. Well Thalia and I have been close since we were little. She always made fun of me because I wasn't exactly the…sharpest crayon in the box if you get my point. She started calling me Kelp head because of that and it just stuck. I came up with a name for her a little while after that when we went to the park one day. Thalia tried to climb the tallest tree which happened to be a pine tree. She lost her balance and fell down on her back. One of the pinecones fell down soon after and landed right on her face. After making sure she was ok from her fall I laughed so hard and that's where I got the idea to call her Pinecone face.

She punched me in the arm (which hurt a lot might I add) before we both look over to the blond haired guy.

"Hi Percy it's nice to meet you I'm Jason." He introduces.

"Nice to meet you too man." I say and shake his hand.

"You're mom let us in. She's in the kitchen making dinner and Paul went to go run an errand he should be back soon." Thalia says.

We all sit in the living room and I catch up with Thalia while learning about Jason as well.

Jason seems like a pretty cool guy. He plays soccer and attends the same college as Thalia. He's also apparently dating one of Thalia's closest friends.

Thalia tells me she's studying photography and living with her best friends in a condo they bought close to their campus. I remember when we were little and one of her favorite things to do was just take pictures. I'm glad she's doing something she's always had a passion for.

Paul gets home and soon after that dinner is ready. We all eat while sharing stories. I tell them more stories about my life back at the base while Thalia and Jason share stories of their friends and college lives.

It's really late by the time Thalia and Jason leave. Right after they leave I head to my room. It's been a long day and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep. I dream that night about a certain blond haired, grey eyed beauty.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! I passed 3000 words! I'm slowly easing into Percabeth. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Remember if I get to 20 I might just put some more Percabeth in it. ;)**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**


	5. Lost Friends and The Zoo

**Hola people! I got some nice reviews on my last chapter so thanks so much to those of you who left a review. We didn't quite get to 20 but 17 is still amazing so I of course but some Percabeth in this chapter! Also thanks for the favorites and follows I always appreciate those as well.**

 **As for my favorite band, I have so many but I think my top ones would be The Beatles and Maroon 5.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line.**

 **Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

Thalia came home later that night while I was watching The Hunger Games for like the tenth time with Piper and Juniper. She joined us and we all sat together on the couch until the movie ended and when it did we all decided to call it a night. I don't know what Piper and Juniper have planned for tomorrow but whatever it is I know I'll need sleep. I dreamt that night about a sea green eyed stranger.

* * *

"Anna wake up it's a big day!" I hear Piper call before I feel my comforter ripped off of me.

Instant cold fills my body and I quickly grab my comforter back but it's soon ripped off again. I groan in displeasure before opening my eyes. I'm blinded by the light but I blink a few times until I'm able to adjust. When I can finally see I sit up and I see Piper in my closet picking out my clothes for the day. I notice she picks out some jean shorts, a navy blue camisole, a red plaid shirt and my red converse.

"Very casual clothing, want to tell me where we're going?" I ask curiously.

"That my dear Annabeth, is a secret. You'll just have to wait and see." Piper says giving me a look I can't really define.

I quickly get ready and head downstairs to the kitchen. All my friends are waiting for me in the kitchen eating bowls of cereal. Even Thalia is awake which surprises me.

"Hey guys." I greet before getting my own bowl of cereal.

"Eat fast Annie no time to waste!" Thalia says.

"Ok, am I the only one who doesn't know where we're going?" I ask.

"Yup." Juniper replies.

"Well why can't I know?" I ask confused.

"Because it's something we know you'll really like and we want it to be a surprise." Piper says.

"Well thanks in advance I guess?" I say but it comes out as more of a question.

When I finish my breakfast I quickly grab my wallet before heading out to the car with the girls right behind me. We're not in the car very long before I realize where we're going. My thoughts are confirmed when we park and I see the "Central Park Zoo" sign up ahead.

"We're spending the day at the zoo? Oh this is gonna be so fun thanks so much guys!" I tell my friends before gathering them in a hug.

"We know you like the zoo and you could use a break from college for a little while so what better way to spend your day off." Juniper says.

I've always loved the zoo. The reason is pretty obvious. I mean there's just so many animals from all over the world and it's amazing to see them all in one place. I haven't been here in so long because college has been keeping me so busy but I'm here now and I'm gonna make the most of it.

"Well lets not just stand here, to the zoo we go!" I say, wrapping my arms around my friends as we all walk in together.

* * *

Percy POV

My Sunday begins with another home cooked breakfast made by my mom and Paul. After greeting them I sit down to eat my blue French toast.

"Mmm you have no idea how much I've missed your cooking mom." I tell her before shoving another forkful into my mouth.

Back at base we don't get meals like this. A lot of times we use these portable meals that heat up by putting water into the bag with the food. **(A/N These are real things they're so cool they like heat up in a matter of minutes just by using water!)** Getting to eat my moms cooking again is heaven.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." She says once I'm finished.

When I'm done I go up to get dressed. I wear a grey v neck, dark jeans and my grey vans. I wear my dog tags as well of course (I never take them off).

I'm hanging out with Grover and Leo again today. We're not sure where we're going yet but we're meeting in Central Park at the same place we were yesterday. I grab my keys and wallet and shoot a quick goodbye to my mom and Paul.

* * *

I arrive in Central Park but this time I'm not the first one there. Grover and Leo are there waiting for me.

"Hey guys. So any ideas on what we're doing?" I ask.

"Well we could go to a bar." Leo suggests.

Grover and I look at him with disapproving looks.

"What? It was just an idea jeez." He says.

"Leo it's 11 in the morning." Grover says.

"So? Never too early to party with Leo!" He replies enthusiastically.

I roll my eyes. Same old Leo. "Well let's think. What's close to here that's not too expensive?" I ask.

We're all silent as we're thinking about what to do. Suddenly, I spot a little boy eagerly pulling his mother along.

"Come on mom! I wanna see the pandas!" He says excitedly.

I realize now that he's dragging his mom towards the entrance of the Central Park Zoo. That's it!

"Why don't we go to the zoo guys? It's right over there, it's not too expensive and it's a great way to spend the day." I suggest.

What? Don't look at me like that. The zoo isn't a place just for kids you know. There's actually a lot to do and see. I've always liked going to the zoo.

"Great idea! I can't remember the last time I went to the zoo and we have one of the most famous ones right here in New York." Grover agrees.

"I'm in as long as there's food." Leo adds.

I laugh. "Well alright then. Central Park Zoo here we come!" I say as we start walking towards the entrance.

* * *

Annabeth POV

When we get inside the gates we're surrounded by many signs, which direct people to where a specific animal exhibit is. There's an overwhelming amount of people here today probably because it's the weekend.

"Guys we're gonna have to make sure we stick together so we don't get lost." I say.

"Yeah. It would be so easy to get lost in these crowds." Juniper agrees.

We all decide on visiting the black bear exhibit first because it's close to the entrance. We make our way to the exhibit, slowly pushing ourselves through the crowds. When we make it to the black bear I immediately run to the railing to see it. It's such an amazing creature. It's sleek black fur and the way it moves are what make it so beautiful.

It's at that moment that I realize I'm standing alone at the railing. When I ran for the railing I must've left my friends behind and there's no way I'm gonna be able to find them in these crowds. Oh I'll just use my phone and we can find a place to meet up again. Relief courses through me as I reach for my back pocket where my phone should be but I find nothing but my wallet. I get into panic mode again. I must have left my cell phone back at the condo when we were in a hurry to leave! How stupid can I be?

"Juniper! Thalia! Piper!" I shout but it's no use. They're not gonna hear me especially when we're surrounded by hundreds of people talking in a place as big as this.

I sigh. This was supposed to be a day for me to forget about my studies and have fun with my friends. Getting lost was not part of my plan.

Maybe I'll find them if I continue forward. The crowds could have pushed them in that direction. Well, it's my only hope of finding my friends at this point so I continue forward to the next exhibit, which happens to be sea otters.

* * *

When I get to the sea otters I start looking around but my friends are still nowhere to be found. I'm about to leave for the next exhibit when a voice makes me hault.

"Lost too huh?" I hear a guys voice say.

I turn around and I'm greeted with the last person I expected to see.

* * *

Percy POV

Just getting through the entrance is tough. I've never seen so many people in one place. It's crazy.

"Wow it's like we're at a Beyoncé concert or something." Leo says.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever dude. All I know is we have to stick together." I say.

"Percy's right. If we got lost in a place as big as this there's a small chance we would be able to find each other again." Grover comments.

I examine the zoo map we got when we entered. As I'm looking at where all the different exhibits are I completely miss a conversation between my friends.

* * *

Leo's POV **( I just had to!)**

As Percy's studying the map I notice a food court right across from where we're currently standing near a bench.

"Hey Grover look there's a food court and it looks like they have enchiladas!" I tell my friend.

Grover immediately perks up. The things that guy will do for enchiladas. Trust me, you don't wanna know.

"Come on lets go." I say.

"Alright. Perce we're heading to the food court you coming?" He asks Percy.

"Yeah yeah sure. Right behind you." He says without taking his eyes off the map.

We shrug in response before heading to the food court.

* * *

Percy POV

After looking over the map I finally figure out a route we could take. I look up to tell my friends but they seemed to have disappeared. I faintly remember them talking while I was studying the map and Grover asking me a question but I wasn't paying attention. Now I've lost my friends in one of the busiest places in New York. Great.

I reach for my phone to call them but all I seem to find is my wallet and car keys. I left my phone at the apartment. Could I be any more of an idiot at this point?

Maybe they headed in the direction of the crowd? Well it's about my only option at this point so I continue forward.

* * *

I find myself at the sea otter exhibit. I look around for any sign of Grover or Leo but I come up with nothing. Suddenly a flash a blond fills my sight as a girl arrives at the exhibit. She's alone but it looks like she's lost as well judging by the way she's looking around for someone like I was. Wait a minute. I know that hair. It's the girl I saw yesterday at the park!

If it's even possible, she looks even more beautiful than before. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she's wearing a red plaid shirt with jean shorts. I suddenly get nervous. I should talk to her right? I mean she's only been on my mind 24/7 since I saw her at the park.

She looks as if she's about to leave before I speak up.

"Lost too huh?" I say.

She turns around and my eyes meet her stormy grey ones for the second time.

We stare at each other for a minute before she shakes her head and replies.

"Uhh… yeah. I lost my friends over by one of the exhibits and I'm trying to find them." She explains.

"Well maybe I could help you. I lost my friends too so it looks like we're in the same boat." I say.

 _It looks like we're in the same boat? Gods I'm stupid._

"Yeah I'd like that. I'm Annabeth by the way. Annabeth Chase." She says with a small smile on her face.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." I say before reaching out to shake her hand.

I don't know if she feels it or not but I could swear when our hands touch electricity flows through my hand. Now I'm starting to sound like a girl what the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Annabeth POV

It's the guy. As in the guy with the gorgeous green eyes and messy hair. The guy I saw at the park yesterday. He's wearing a grey v neck with jeans and his dog tags again. Man he's attractive. I quickly shake my head to clear my thoughts before realizing he asked me a question I still haven't answered.

"Uhh…yeah I lost my friends over by one of the exhibits and I'm trying to find them." I explain.

"Well maybe I could help you. I lost my friends too so it looks like we're in the same boat." He offers.

I ponder it for a second. He seems nice and I guess having some help couldn't hurt.

"Yeah I'd like that. I'm Annabeth by the way. Annabeth Chase." I introduce before sticking out my hand with a small smile unknowingly finding its way onto my face.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He says before shaking my hand.

When our hands touch I feel a spark of electricity flow through me. Realizing our hands are still touching I pull away with a blush on my face.

"So uh where do you think your friends could have gone?" He asks me.

"I'm not sure. I was just following the crowd hoping it would lead me to them." I say.

"I had the same idea. Maybe we should just continue with that plan. I mean, they couldn't have gotten that far." He states.

"Yeah you're right." I agree.

"Now there's a phrase I don't hear very often." He says.

I let a small laugh escape my lips.

Percy smiles this adorable crooked grin at me which only causes me to blush again and look away.

We start our decent down one of the many paths of the Central Park Zoo. It's silent for a while before Percy breaks it.

"So how did you lose your friends?" He asks me.

"It's kind of a long story." I reply.

"I've got time." He says with a smile.

I smile back before beginning to tell him about how this was supposed to be a day for me to forget about college for a while. I tell him how my friends had surprised me by taking me to the zoo and how I lost them back at the black bear exhibit. I'm amazed by how easy it is to talk to him.

"Sounds like you're one of those people who always has their nose in a book." He says once I'm finished.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am plenty of fun." I argue.

He laughs but lets it go nonetheless.

"So why do you like the zoo so much?" He asks.

"What is this 20 questions?" I reply.

"Only if you want it to be." He says with a smirk.

"Alright Mr. Curious. I like the zoo because I love animals and there's so many here from all over the world in one place. As a matter of fact, I'm actually studying to be a vet. I've always wanted to be one."

"That's cool. I don't know much about veterinarians unless you count watching Dr. Dolittle multiple times." He says.

I find myself laughing again. "Well what about you? What do you do?" I ask.

"I'm a marine. I enrolled right after high school. It's a great experience, being out there and knowing your serving your country." He says while looking a little lost in thought.

"Well it sounds like you really love it. It also explains the dog tags around your neck. I thought they were just an accessory when I saw you yesterday." I say without thinking. I realize a little too late that I just admitted I remembered him from yesterday at the park.

"You remember me? I knew that was you." He states.

My face heats up. Could I embarrass myself any more at this point?

"Uh… yeah. Well here's the next exhibit we better go check to see if our friends are here." I say before making my way to the sea lion exhibit, glad for a distraction so I couldn't embarrass myself again.

* * *

I laugh so hard my stomach starts to hurt. "Wait so your friend had to run around in nothing but a towel because his clothes were stolen?" I ask through my laughter.

"Yeah it was hilarious! You should have been there." Percy says laughing as well at the memory.

It had been hours since we lost our friends and we had checked exhibit after exhibit with no luck. If I'm being completely honest we had kind of stopped looking after the first couple hours and just started talking about everything as we walked through the zoo. Percy seems like a really great guy and even though I've only known him for a few hours I can't help but feel comfortable around him already.

My stomach rumbles and I realize I haven't eaten since this morning and it's now past 3 in the afternoon.

"Hungry? Me too. Maybe we should stop by the food court. I think there's one by the entrance and we've basically made a complete circle so we're not far." Percy says.

I nod and we head towards the entrance.

* * *

Percy POV

Spending the day with Annabeth has been great. I've gotten to know a lot about her and she's so different from any girl I've ever met. I'm almost glad I lost my friends because if I hadn't, I probably never would have met her. We make our way to the food court and wait in line at the concession stand.

We both pay for our hot dogs and find a table to sit at. I sit across from Annabeth and we dig into our meals. We're half way done before I speak up.

"Annabeth." I start.

She looks up and I continue.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we didn't find your friends. But if it's any consolation I had a great time with you today." I say.

She smiles. "Thanks Percy I had a great time with you too. I'm sorry we didn't find your friends either."

"Than-" I start but I'm interrupted by a voice calling me.

"Perce!" Leo shouts before running over to us.

"Where have you been all day man? We've been looking everywhere for you!" He says.

"Where were you? One second you and Grover are right next to me then you disappear!" I say.

"We were at the food court and after we got our food and realized you weren't right behind us we practically walked the whole zoo looking for you." He explains.

"Where's Grover?" I ask noticing he's not with Leo.

"Oh he's coming. We bumped into some people we knew. Who's this?" He says gesturing to Annabeth.

Right at that moment Grover arrives with two girls and…Thalia?

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Annie!" I hear a familiar voice call before a pair of arms pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thalia…crushing…me" I say between gasps of air.

"Oh sorry." She says before letting go of me.

"Where have you been? We called you like a million times and practically searched the whole zoo!" Piper speaks up before bringing me into another hug.

"I left my phone at home by accident. I was looking all over for you guys too." I say.

I notice Juniper holding hands with Grover a little off to the side.

"Oh hey Grover what are you doing here?" I ask but Percy jumps in and asks a question at the same time.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?"

"Percy?" Thalia says.

"Wait you two know each other?" I ask.

"Yeah Percy's my cousin. The one I told you was visiting." Thalia tells me.

"And Percy, Annabeth is one of the friends I told you I was living with." She explains.

"Wow. I actually get the phrase 'small world' now." Percy says.

"I'm with you there." I say.

"So why are you guys at the zoo?" Thalia asks.

"We were looking for something fun to do today and came up with the zoo. It wasn't in our agenda to lose Percy though." Grover says, looking pointedly towards Percy at the end.

"That's why we came too. Well that and because Annabeth needed a break from studying. We weren't supposed to lose her either." Juniper says.

"It's ok guys. I haven't been completely alone the whole day. Percy was with me." I say looking towards Percy with a small smile. He returns it.

After many introductions I realize just how tired running around the zoo all day has made me.

"Well it's been quite a day and we've got school tomorrow so we better be going." Piper says.

My friends start heading towards the exit and I'm about to follow before I realize I forgot to thank someone.

"Bye Percy. Thanks for today." I say.

"Bye Annabeth." He says grinning.

I run to catch up with my friends and we all continue to walk towards the exit. Right before we leave I turn around as I'm walking and give Percy one last smile before leaving.

* * *

Percy POV

As she's walking away she turns around one more time to give me a smile. I immediately smile back before she turns back around and leaves my line of vision.

"Hello? Percy?" Grover calls.

"Sorry what?" I say taking my eyes off of the spot where Annabeth just was and turning to face my friends.

"Dude are you ok? You seem a little off." Grover comments.

"That's because our dear friend Percy's developed a liking to a certain blond." Leo says.

"Shut up Leo. We're just… friends." I say.

"Friends my ass." Leo mumbles before we all start heading towards the exit as well.

* * *

 **And this chapter is a wrap! I hope you guys liked my Percabeth meeting. I wanted to make it different from any other meetings I've read and I had fun writing this chapter. This is my longest chapter so far (almost 4000 words!) Until next time bye and don't forget…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your favorite animal?**


	6. School Mornings and Weekend Plans

**Surprise! I'm updating early and I love you all! I got such positive responses on my last chapter and it means so much to me. We passed 20 reviews! New goal: 30**

 **My favorite animals are sea otters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.**

 **Happy reading!**

Annabeth POV

To say I was unhappy to be going back to college on Monday would be an understatement. I know I need to go to college especially if I want to be a vet but that doesn't help the fact that I've got constant tests to study for and to pass.

I drag myself out of bed Monday morning and get in the shower. Deciding to go with more of a lazy look today, I get dressed in some jeans, black converse, and my grey Olympian University t-shirt. I put my hair in a bun and brush my teeth before making my way down the stairs.

Juniper is the only one down here so far which isn't a surprise. It's like this every morning. Thalia usually sleeps until right before we have to leave and Piper usually takes a half an hour long shower.

"Morning Annabeth. Ready for school?" She greets with a smile on her face.

Don't ask me how she always manages to be so energetic and happy so early in the morning because I have no idea.

"Morning and I don't think anyone can ever be 'ready' for school." I grumble. If you haven't already figured it out, I'm really not a morning person.

I walk over to the coffee maker but suddenly remember we're out of coffee.

"Ugh. Remind me that we need to stop by the store on the way home from school to pick up some coffee." I say.

"Yeah sure. But you really shouldn't drink just coffee every morning before school. Here, have some cereal." Juniper says while pushing the box of cereal in my direction.

"I told you. When it's this early in the morning I can't eat. I just don't have an appetite." I reply.

She gives me a look that says 'eat or you'll regret it later' so I reluctantly grab a bowl and pour myself some cereal. As you can see, Juniper is the 'mom' of our group of friends.

Piper comes down the stairs a few minutes later and grabs a bowl of cereal before joining Juniper and I at the table.

"Gods I'm so tired." She says when she sits down.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late texting Jason." I comment.

"How did you-" Piper starts but Juniper interrupts.

"Oh please Pipes. You keep everyone up with your giggling and you didn't even turn your phone on silent so it beeped like every two seconds." She says.

Piper's cheeks turn pink as she eats her breakfast.

"Shut up. I'm not that bad." Piper replies.

"Oh trust me, you are." I say.

"Whatever can we please talk about something else now?" Piper asks pleadingly.

"Like what? I'm quite enjoying how uncomfortable this conversation is making you." I say with a smile.

Piper scowls but then gets a look on her face that says she just came up with an idea. "Oh I don't know. Maybe a certain cousin of Thalia's who's a marine?" She replies with a not so innocent look on her face.

My smile immediately disappears. Well this conversation took a turn.

"Wh-what about him?" I say, cursing myself for stuttering.

"Oh come on Annabeth. You obviously have a crush on him!" Juniper says.

"I do not! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see if Thalia is up because we've got to go." I state before going upstairs, glad to get away from this conversation.

Before I'm out of earshot I hear Piper shout "This conversation is far from over!" I sigh. Well now I've got that to look forward to (note the sarcasm).

When I get to Thalia's room I see her scrambling to put on jeans and holding a hairbrush in her mouth. It's the same routine every morning so I'm not surprised.

"Morning Thals. We're all set to go." I say.

She nods and finishes getting ready. When she's done we head downstairs and meet Juniper and Piper at the door where our backpacks are but not before Thalia makes a quick stop to the kitchen to grab an apple.

I make sure I have my phone (not planning on leaving it again) and we head out to the car. We all take turns driving to school and it's Piper's turn so I make myself comfortable in the backseat by putting my earphones in and getting lost in the music.

* * *

Percy POV

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slam my hand down on the alarm before sitting up and letting a yawn escape my lips. I know what you're thinking. Why would I set an alarm if I don't have anywhere specifically to be? Well when I have to go back to the marines I don't want to be used to sleeping in. I also don't want to be completely out of shape and considering I haven't exercised much at all since I've gotten here I figured I would head to the gym this morning for a couple hours.

I get dressed in some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and make my way to the kitchen. I quickly scarf down a bowl of cereal. Paul's already left for work and my mom is still sleeping so I leave a note in the kitchen for my mom telling her I went to the gym and that I would be back soon.

I spend about two hours at the gym before driving back to the apartment where my mom is awake and eating breakfast. I quickly go to take a shower and when I'm done I meet my mom in the living room and we watch TV.

* * *

The rest of my week is the same. Since my friends all have school I don't do much. Every morning I go to the gym for a few hours and when I come home I spend time with my mom whether it be just sitting around watching TV, going grocery shopping or helping her in the kitchen.

There is something or rather _someone_ who I can't seem to get out of my mind all week though. Annabeth. I don't know what it is but there's just something about her. I find myself constantly thinking about her and what she might be doing.

I regret not asking her for her number. As friends of course. It's not like I…no. I'm only here for a couple months and it's not smart to get in a relationship with someone. We're just friends. That's it.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Friday cannot come soon enough. The whole week I've been bombarded with tests and assignments. All I want to do is relax and have fun this weekend.

My friends have been interrogating me all week about my 'romantic excursion' with Percy. Their words not mine. I tell them I don't like him that way but they don't believe me. I just can't like him. I won't let myself. Not after…you know.

I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts. I'm currently sitting in the living room in front of the TV with my friends eating pizza. Our typical Friday night.

"Annabeth? You ok?" Juniper asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long week and all I feel like doing is having fun this weekend." I say.

"Well I think I can solve that problem. This is kind of out of the blue but how about we go camping? We haven't been in so long and it's a fun way to spend the weekend. Plus, we don't have school Monday so we could go for two nights." Piper suggests.

"Well it seems like you have it all figured out Pipes. How long have you been planning this?" Thalia asks.

Piper shrugs "A few weeks now. I figured we could all use a little time to get away from here." She replies.

"Well I think it's a great idea. But I kinda promised I would spend time with Grover this weekend." Juniper says shyly.

"He can come with us! In fact, I'll call Jason and Thalia why don't you call Percy too? The more people the better!" Piper says excitedly.

"Yeah sounds fun. I'm sure Percy's not busy especially not if Annabeth is gonna be there." Thalia replies with a teasing smirk.

I roll my eyes but then freeze from taking a bite of my pizza. Percy's coming on a two night camping trip with us? Wait why am I so freaked out? We're just friends and this is just a camping trip. Everything's fine. Yeah. Everything's fine.

* * *

Percy POV

"A camping trip? I didn't think you liked the outdoors pinecone face." I say to Thalia over the phone.

"Eh it's ok. I mainly want to go because I could use a break from here, at least for a couple nights." She replies.

"Understandable." I say.

"So you coming or not? You know, _Annabeth will be there_." She says, adding a teasing tone to the end.

Annabeth's going? A smile unknowingly makes its way onto my face. A camping trip could be fun.

"Yeah sounds fun. But can I bring Leo?" I ask.

"Ugh fine and I knew that last part would convince you." She says.

"Shut up. We're just friends." I say.

"No, you both are just in denial." She argues.

Before I have a chance to respond, she hangs up. Some cousin she is.

I guess I should get my stuff together but I should probably call Leo first.

After talking to Leo (who's way too excited about a simple camping trip), I get my sleeping bag and pack some clothes and a bathing suit because you never know.

As soon as I'm finished my mom calls to let me know dinner's ready. I practically sprint down the stairs and to the kitchen table. What? If you've had my moms cooking you'd do the same.

As we eat I let my mom and Paul know I'll be gone for the next couple nights and I'm leaving early tomorrow morning.

After dinner I spend some time with my mom and Paul in the living room and we watch TV.

Around 10 I head upstairs, change into some sweats and decide to get some rest because I know I'll have to get up early tomorrow morning.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Thalia get up! Gods and I thought I liked sleeping in." I say.

"No! It should be a crime to get up this early on a freaking Saturday!" Thalia argues.

"We're only up at 7am this morning because in case you've forgotten, we're going camping." I reply.

"ughhhh fine. I'm sleeping as much as I want in the car though." She says with a scowl in my direction.

"Fine by me. Now, lets go eat breakfast. Piper and Juniper are already downstairs." I reply.

We discuss the car arrangements during breakfast. Juniper, Grover and Leo are driving in one car. Piper, Jason and Thalia are driving in another and it looks like I'm riding with Percy. What a shocker that my friends would put me in the same car as Percy.

"Guys, for hopefully the last time-Percy and I are JUST FRIENDS and putting me in the same car as him isn't gonna magically make something happen between us." I explain.

"You're just in denial." Piper comments.

"I haven't even talked to him in almost a week!" I argue.

"Details details." Juniper replies.

I roll my eyes but dismiss the conversation. A car suddenly honks from outside.

"Come on they're here, or at least someone is." Thalia says and we all follow her outside with our bags.

* * *

Percy POV

I wake up at 6:30 Saturday morning and get dressed in a green t-shirt and some jeans. I go over to the mirror and fix my hair a bit (what? I'm not trying to impress anyone so don't get any ideas).

I make my way to the kitchen and quickly grab some leftover pancakes from the fridge to eat. Once I'm done I grab the car keys and head outside.

I volunteered to drive or more like I was forced to (Thalia threatened me). The camp grounds are only about an hour away so it shouldn't be too bad. I don't know who I'm driving but I do know I have to pick up Grover and Leo before going to Thalia's so I get in the car and start.

* * *

When I get to Thalia's with Grover and Leo I honk the horn to let them know I'm here and get out of the car, followed by Grover and Leo.

Thalia comes out first followed by Piper then Juniper and then Annabeth. I try not to stare too much when Annabeth comes out but it's kinda hard not to. She's wearing hiking boots, jeans and a purple long sleeved t-shirt with her hair up in a ponytail. Even in the simplest of clothes she still manages to look beautiful.

"Dude you're staring." Leo says before nudging me.

I quickly snap out of it and we make our way to the girls. Thalia's the first one to greet me (with a punch in the arm might I add).

"Hey kelp head. We're just waiting for Jason then we're all set to go."

I nod and turn to the other girls but as soon as I turn a weight is thrown on me. I soon realize it's Annabeth who collided into me. I grab her arms to steady her before she looks up.

"Um… hey Percy. Good to see you again." She says. I could swear I see a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

I smile. "Hey Annabeth good to see you again too." I reply, looking into her grey orbs.

Suddenly Jason arrives and I separate from Annabeth. Thalia tells everyone who's in what car and when I find out it's only Annabeth and I in my car I can't help the smile that forms on my face. I've been wanting to know her better (as a friend of course) and what better way than on an hour long ride?

* * *

Annabeth POV

I put my stuff in Percy's car and get settled in the passenger seat. Everyone gets settled in their cars and Percy gets into the driver seat. I can't help the small blush that makes its way to my cheeks from this morning. My so called friends 'accidently' pushed me into Percy.

"All set?" Percy asks.

"Yup. Now I just have to hope you won't crash the car." I tease.

"Hey I'm a great driver! I've never once gotten into an accient." He argues.

"Mmmhmm sure."

"Wha- it's true!"

I let the laughs I was holding in escape. His offended facial expression was just too funny not to laugh at.

"Ok, ok. I'll let it go…for now." I reply.

Percy sighs and I let another small laugh escape my lips. He turns on the radio and one of my favorite songs comes on. I can't help that I start singing along.

 _Annabeth_ **Percy** _ **Both**_

 _Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall_ _  
_ _Hope when the water rises, you built a wall_ _  
_ _Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name_ _  
_ _Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay_

What surprises me next is Percy starts singing.

 **Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad** **  
** **The only way you can know is give it all you have** **  
** **And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain** **  
** **Hope when the moment comes, you'll say...**

I turn and smile at him. He returns it and we both start singing.

 _ **I, I did it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I, I did it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I owned every second that this world could give**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I saw so many places, the things that I did**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**_

I sing the next part.

 _Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up_ _  
_ _And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup_ _  
_ _Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain_ _  
_ _But until my moment comes, I'll say..._

Percy joins for the next part and at this point we're more yelling than singing.

 _ **I, I did it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I, I did it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I owned every second that this world could give**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I saw so many places, the things that I did**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**_

 _ **Oh**_ _ **[4x]**_

Percy takes the next part.

 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived.** **  
** **With every broken bone, I swear I...**

 _ **I, I did it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I, I did it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I owned every second that this world could give**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I saw so many places, the things that I did**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With every broken bone, I swear I lived.**_

 _ **Oh**_ _ **[4x]**_

 _ **I swear I lived. Ohhh**_ _ **[2x]**_

 **(I Lived by One Republic)**

We both finish the song before bursting into laughter.

"Well I think that was an A+ performance don't you?" Percy asks once we've calmed down a bit.

"Oh for sure." I agree.

We spend the rest of the ride singing to different songs and talking. I can honestly say it's the most…interesting car ride I've been on.

* * *

 **So this chapter was more of a filler (sorry if there's typos by the way). It's a bit on the short side and there's not much Percabeth but I wanted it to lead up to the next chapter where they start the trip. I promise you the next chapter will be better.**

 **IMPORTANT: I could use some help coming up with ideas for the camping trip. If you guys could leave a review or PM me with some ideas I'd really appreciate it. I'm kinda struggling with some writer's block.**

 **Remember- REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your song of the week?**


	7. Camping Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm really happy you liked the last chapter. I was unsure about it. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed ideas for what to do on the camping trip it really helped me! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites as well they mean a lot!**

 **I have two songs of the week, My Way by Calvin Harris and Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant (Listen to them they're amazing!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.**

 **Happy reading!**

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were the last to arrive at the campsite. The others were all there waiting and when we got out of the car we observed the campsite which would be where we're living for the next two nights.

It was a nice enough place for camping, a large open clearing with a fire pit in the middle and a great view of the sky surrounded by trees and lots of plants and flowers I can't name.

"Pretty sweet spot." Leo says.

"Can't say I disagree, it's nice and… is that running water I hear?" I ask.

"Oh yeah I think there's a stream that runs into a lake just behind those trees." Juniper replies pointing to a spot off to the left.

Apparently her and Grover have been out camping a few times and this is one of the places they came. It's comforting to know there's people who know their way around the place especially when you're in the middle of the woods.

"Well there's no cell service out here so I guess we'll be MIA from social media for the next few days." Piper says sadly.

"Aw come on Pipes you'll survive." Jason says while putting a comforting arm around her.

"We should probably start setting up camp then we can explore a little." Annabeth says.

I didn't realize she was right next to me so when she speaks I jump a bit, I don't think anyone notices though.

"Annabeth's right." Grover replies while heading over the Jason's car where the tents are.

The others soon follow until it's just Annabeth and I over by my car.

"Come on scaredy cat lets go." Annabeth tells me with a smile that I can only describe as… flirty?

As her words sink in I realize that she must've seen me jump a bit when she spoke up. I just can't help but embarrass myself in front of this girl can I? I clear my head and follow Annabeth and the others to get the tents.

We have two tents so Grover, Juniper, Thalia and Leo take one to set up while Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I take the other. We pick out two spots across from each other around the fire pit and begin taking the tents out of the bags. They're both big tents because we're fitting 4 people in each one (one tent for the girls and one for the guys). I've set up many tents before so I start by putting the poles together and spreading out the tent face up.

Piper and Jason look pretty lost so I tell them they don't have to help and can just start unloading the bags instead. They each give me thankful smiles before making their way back to the cars.

Annabeth on the other hand looks like she sets up tents regularly. She finishes putting together the tent poles and moves on to where they each go. Her nose crinkles in concentration as she focuses on the tent and I have to say, it's pretty adorable.

She must sense someone staring at her because in the next second she looks up and her eyes lock on mine.

"What?" She asks.

I smile. "Nothing. You're just…full of surprises." I say before grabbing a tent pole.

Her face changes into one of confusion before she replies.

"Uh…thanks I guess?" She replies but it's phrased in more of a questioning tone.

"Hey will you help me with this pole?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." She says and walks towards me.

* * *

Annabeth POV

What I fail to see is the small stack of tent poles in between Percy and me so when I walk over to help him I trip and the worst part is I fall on Percy which makes him lose balance and fall as well.

I land on top of him while his back hits the ground. I'm about to apologize for being so clumsy but my voice escapes me when I realize how close we are.

We're in a very… intimate position. His arms are wrapped around my waist and my hands are resting on his chest (which may I add, is VERY muscular). Our faces are only about an inch apart. I can see all of his features so much better up close. His tan skin, messy black hair and green eyes.

Gods those eyes.

A beautiful shade of sea green with tiny specks of blue in them. He's looking at me with an expression I can't define but I notice his gaze flicker to my lips for a second before he gazes back up at me.

I feel frozen, like nothing in my body can or is willing to move. My heart starts racing and I could swear he starts to lean in just the slightest bit.

"Hey lovebirds! You know, there's such a thing called helping which you two should be doing instead of sucking each others faces off!" Leo yells.

I'm snapped back to reality and immediately get off of Percy. My face turns as red as a tomato and I grab the tent pole. We both finish putting up the tent in an awkward silence.

What just happened? Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? All these questions run through my head as we finish up the tent and go to help Piper and Jason with unloading everything.

I avoid eye contact with Percy because I know if I look at him I'll immediately start blushing again. Why do I have to be so clumsy? Now I've just made things uncomfortable between us.

When we're all done unloading the car and both tents are set up we all sit by the fire pit so we can plan what we're gonna do for the rest of the day.

"I say we go hiking. It's really nice out and I know some good trails around here." Grover suggests.

The response is a mixture of groans and 'do we have to' except from me, Grover, Juniper and Percy.

I don't mind hiking. I used to be a Girl Scout when I was younger and we always went hiking. I loved looking at all the wildlife and flowers. Don't get me wrong, Juniper and Grover are still way more into nature than I am but it's still nice to go out once in a while.

"I'm in. I haven't been hiking in a while." I say.

"Me too. Sounds like it could be fun." Percy replies.

"Do you even have to ask? You know I love hiking and the outdoors." Juniper says.

Grover smiles at her before replying.

"Well half of us want to go and the other half don't so lets compromise. We go hiking today and tomorrow we do whatever the other half of us wants to do." Grover suggests.

Leo just nods his head.

"Alright, that sounds feasible." Jason agrees.

"Yeah that's fair I guess." Piper says.

"Well I despise hiking but since everyone else is going I pretty much don't have a choice so I'm in." Thalia says.

"Cool, so everyone get some water or a backpack together with stuff and we'll be all set to go." Grover says.

I make my way to the girl's tent and find my backpack. I didn't know we'd be going hiking so I used it as a bag to carry some clothes. I empty out the backpack and fill it with just a water bottle, a light jacket, and a granola bar. I'm already wearing hiking boots so I don't need to change my shoes. I notice my ponytail's falling out so I decide to put my hair in a side braid instead.

When I'm done I walk back to the fire pit to wait for the others. However, I'm not the first one to be done. Yup, you guessed it. Percy's there sitting on one of the logs with his backpack. I can feel my face heat up a bit from what happened earlier. I don't want things to keep being awkward around us so I take a seat next to him and speak up. It seems like he's thinking the same thing because as soon as I decide to talk so does he.

"Percy I'm-" I start but I'm cut off.

"Annabeth-"

I let a small laugh escape me before he talks.

"You first." He says.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier, you know for…falling on you." I say.

He chuckles. "It's alright. If anyone had to fall on me I'm glad it was you." He says.

I feel my cheeks get hot and look down hoping he won't notice.

"Thanks. Um… so what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Oh uh pretty much the same thing. I just felt like things were kinda on the awkward side between us but we're good right?" He asks.

"Yeah. We're good." I reply with a smile.

He returns it and in the next minute Grover and Juniper arrive at the fire pit followed by the others.

"So, who's ready for some hiking?" Grover asks.

* * *

Percy POV

We start on the trail with Grover and Juniper leading followed by Annabeth and I then Jason and Piper with Thalia and Leo in the back.

I've always liked hiking. It's a good way to clear your thoughts and just enjoy nature. I could use time to sort out my thoughts right now.

I don't know what happened earlier. All I know is one second Annabeth was walking over to help me with the tent and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with her on top of me and our faces an inch apart. I had this sudden urge to close the gap between us and I had just started to when Leo interrupted.

I don't know what I was thinking. Annabeth and I are just friends and we can't be anything else especially when I'm leaving in two months.

We've hiked close to 2 miles when I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and hear Piper let out a scream.

"Bear!" She yells.

Everyone erupts into chaos and I notice a huge bear just a little ways from us. Piper's scream must've grabbed its attention because it starts to close the distance between us.

"Great job beauty queen now it sees us!" Leo yells.

As it gets closer I realize there's only one thing we can do. Split up. The others seem to realize this too because they all run in different directions. It all happens so fast I'm almost left alone until I see familiar blond hair running in the direction to my right. I run after her.

As I'm running I cut my arm on something and it starts to bleed. Shit. Just what I needed. When I'm sure we've lost the bear I catch up to Annabeth and we both slow down before finding a place to sit.

"Well that's an experience I won't forget." I say to lighten the mood.

A small smile makes it's way onto her face. "That's for sure." She agrees.

We both sit quietly before Annabeth interrupts the silence.

"Percy your arm! What happened?" She asks.

"I think I cut it on a low tree branch or something while I was running. It's fine though really." I say.

"No, it's not fine. Let me see." She says in more of a demanding tone.

"You sound like my mom." I say as I roll up my t-shirt sleeve.

It's not too bad of a cut but deep enough to draw blood.

"I need to clean it so it doesn't get infected. Did you bring any kind of first aid kit?" She asks.

I nod. "What's this? Annabeth Chase doesn't come prepared but I do?" I say as I take a small red box with some first aid supplies out of my backpack and hand it to her.

"Shut up. I didn't think we'd need one but I should've known better since you were coming with us." She replies while taking the box.

"Hey! Might I remind you that you were the clumsy one earlier." I retort.

Her cheeks turn a light pink as she focuses on cleaning my cut. Her nose crinkles in concentration again and I find myself staring for about the hundredth time today. She starts to clean out the cut with some rubbing alcohol and I wince.

"Ow! That hurts!" I say.

"What? Big, strong marine can't handle a little rubbing alcohol?" She teases.

I scowl as she looks up and her eyes meet mine with a teasing smirk on her face.

My scowl soon leaves as does her smirk and we just stay there staring at each other. Man she's beautiful.

She clears her throat before breaking eye contact and grabbing the bandages from the box. When she's done my arm feels a lot better.

I hear Annabeth sigh. "What are we gonna do Percy? We have no idea where the others are and we're stuck in the middle of the woods." She says.

"Well let's see. It's almost 3 in the afternoon so we have a few hours to look for the others. I would think they would try to go back the way they came to lead them back to camp. I think we should do the same." I say.

Annabeth nods and we gather up out stuff and head in the direction we came (at least we think it's the direction we came, the woods can be very confusing).

About an hour later we end up in the same place we started.

"Great. We just went in a circle." Annabeth says.

I sigh and sit down. I take a protein bar out of my backpack and start eating.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks.

"What I'm hungry." I reply.

"How can you be eating when we're lost in the middle of the woods!" She scolds.

She starts pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face. She seems to be really freaked out at the fact that we're lost. I don't blame her, I should be freaking out too but for some reason I'm not. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Hey, hey. Annabeth look at me." I say once I'm standing in front of her and have my hands on either side of her arms.

She does as I say and her grey orbs stare into mine.

"Listen. We're gonna be fine. Think of it as an adventure or a quest. We have to find our friends before night falls." I say.

She smiles.

"Is Annabeth smiling?! Did I just get Annabeth Chase to go from panicking to smiling?!" I say with a triumphant grin.

"Shut up. You're such a dork." She replies.

"But I'm awesome." I say.

She rolls her eyes before replying.

"Whatever. But thanks Percy. I needed that."

What she does next takes me off guard. She wraps her arms around me in a hug. I soon return the hug. She seems to fit so perfectly in my arms and her hair smells like lemons. It all just feels so…right.

She pulls away after a minute and I reluctantly let go.

"You're welcome." I say.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I give Percy one last thankful smile before I get back to strategizing on how to get back to camp.

"Well we could try going the opposite direction. Maybe it would lead us to a different trail that also leads back to the campsite." I suggest.

Percy shrugs. "We have nothing to lose so lets go!" He says enthusiastically.

I roll my eyes. He's such a kid but it's really cute. Wait what? No. Forget I said anything. Anyway, back to trying to find the campgrounds.

We both start walking in the opposite direction to where we came in. It turns out I was right. We come across another pathway made for hiking and follow it.

Soon enough I see the cars parked in the distance and let out a sigh of relief.

"Look Percy there's the cars which means our campsite is right next to it!" I say excitedly.

"So I see. Good job Annabeth. Who knew you were such a Wise Girl." He replies.

"Wise Girl?" I ask confused.

"Yeah you know because without your brain we probably would have still been searching for a way back to the campsite." He says.

I smile. "Well give me some time and I'll come up with a nickname for you. I don't know what it'll be but it will definitely be more creative than _Wise Girl_ " I retort.

"Hey I think it's creative!" He replies.

"I'm sure you do." I say.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I hear Grover shout in the distance.

Once we make it to the campsite we see all the others already there. They all come up to us and gather us in hugs.

"Do we need to attach leashes to you two? This is the second time we've lost you guys!" Thalia scolds.

"I know it's like they purposely get lost to spend time together." Leo adds.

My cheeks immediately heat up.

"Leo! We don't purposely get lost dude." Percy replies.

"Could've fooled me." He says.

"Percy what happened to your arm?!" Thalia interrupts.

The others all turn to look at Percy's arm with worried looks.

"Oh it's nothing. I just cut it on something while I was running. Annabeth took care of it I'm fine." Percy says reassuringly.

They all let out a sigh of relief before Juniper talks.

"Well either way I'm glad your both back." Juniper says.

"Thanks. Wait how did all of you get back so soon? We all ran in different directions." I ask.

"I found Jason and Piper and Grover found Leo and Thalia. Since we know these woods really well we were able to lead them back to the campsite fairly quickly. We were just about to go out looking for you both before you showed up." Juniper explains.

The others nod in agreement.

"Well I'm just thankful none of us got lost for good." Piper says.

"Yeah I don't think I could've survived the night with Wise Girl here." Percy teases.

"Wise Girl?" Piper asks with a confused expression on her face.

I roll my eyes. "Long story but right now all I feel like is eating so lets get a fire going." I say.

Everyone else agrees seeing as it's close to dinnertime and we didn't have lunch.

Piper and Leo get to work on starting the fire (which Leo seems way to happy about) and I grab the hot dogs while everyone else goes off to do their own things or grab another food ingredient for dinner.

It all happens so fast I don't have time to register it in my head. While Leo is stoking the fire that he and Piper made he leans in a bit too close and his jacket gets caught in the flames.

Of course Leo, being the one currently on fire screams like a teenage girl before ripping off his jacket. Now here's the worst part. Leo throws his jacket right towards the guy's tent which immediately catches fire.

Everyone must be in the same shocked state as me because we all watch as the fire burns the tent, everything but the metal tent poles which make up the frame.

Luckily the guy's bags with their clothes are ok but the tent is in no state to be slept in.

We're all taken out of our 'did that just happen' states by Thalia.

"Leo! What did you do!" She yells.

"I-I don't know. One minute I'm just having fun playing with the fire and the next the tent is burned down." He admits.

"We don't have any other tents so what are we gonna do?" Jason asks.

"Well technically the tents we had could fit 6 people each so maybe if we all squeezed in we could fit the 8 of us." I suggest.

"Well I don't see another option so I guess that's what we'll have to do." Grover sighs.

"I'm really sorry guys. I didn't mean for it to happen really." Leo says with an apologetic expression.

"We know dude. I should've remembered you're little 'problem' with fire." Percy replies.

"What's Leo's problem with fire?" Thalia asks.

"He's a pyromaniac." Percy explains.

As this registers in all our heads we all turn to Leo who has an embarrassed look on his face.

"Hey I'm sure we all have _something_ we don't like to admit because it's embarrassing." Leo says.

"You're not wrong there." Thalia replies while everyone turns to look at her.

"What? Oh come on. If none of you have embarrassing habits or fears than you're not human." She says.

We all nod in agreement before the guy's go over to their tent (or what's left of it) and grab their things to move to our tent.

I finish preparing for dinner, with Piper and Juniper's help of course and when everyone's settled we each find a seat by the fire (we all make sure to keep a close eye on Leo).

It's a night full of story telling and sharing memories. We all seem to have bonded so much over such a short period of time. I guess there's just something about going camping with others that makes you closer.

All I know is there's nowhere I'd rather be.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Sorry I know the ending was kind of cheesy but I liked writing this chapter (especially Leo's scene). I hoped you all liked it I tried to put more Percabeth in it as well. Don't worry the camping trip isn't over yet! The next chapter will be part 2!**

 **But until then…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your favorite part about camping?**


	8. Camping Part 2

**Guys you have no idea how busy I've been lately. It's crazy between school and volleyball. Plus it's my junior year so everything I do counts this year. Anyway, we reached 30 reviews! (Do I even have to say the new goal is 40?) Thanks for the favorites and follows as well! I'll stop boring you now.**

 **My favorite thing about camping is spending time around the campfire.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **On with the story!**

Percy POV

"Piper turn the flash off you're gonna wake them up!" I hear someone whisper.

"Sorry I didn't know I had it on!" The person replies.

"Shh! Come on let's go. They're bound to wake up soon."

What are they talking about? Flash? I question in my half sleep state.

I don't feel like opening my eyes much less getting up yet so I bury my face deeper into my pillow and try to get back to sleep.

Except it isn't my pillow.

The scent of lemons fills my nose as I slowly blink my eyes open to find out where the scent is coming from. When I regain consciousness I'm not expecting to be in the position that I'm in but at the same time it's not such a bad position to wake up in.

Sleeping peacefully beside me is Annabeth. My arms are wrapped tightly around her waist and her head is buried in my chest. Based on the small distance between us I figure I must've had my face buried in her hair. I have absolutely no idea how we managed to get in this position.

As I shift and try to get up a sound of protest comes from a sleepy Annabeth as she grabs a fistful of my t-shirt before burying her face further into my chest.

I can't help that a smile comes to my face. She looks so adorable when she's sleeping, so innocent.

A few minutes later she begins to wake up as her eyes begin to flutter open. When she regains full consciousness her eyes meet mine and her breath catches it her throat as she comes to the realization of the position we're currently in. When I think she's gonna get up and make a run for it, she doesn't. Instead she just keeps her eyes on mine as if she's searching for something within them.

I don't move a muscle either as I get lost in her stormy grey eyes.

After a moment it seems like Annabeth snaps out of it because she immediately sits up and separates from me. I instantly feel a rush of cold all over me but I ignore it. A blush covers her cheeks as she speaks.

"U-um w-what… h-how?" She manages to get out.

"Uh…we must've just moved in our sleep." I explain while rubbing the back of my neck.

* * *

Annabeth POV

When I woke up I wasn't expecting to find myself staring straight into Percy's green orbs with his arms wrapped around me and my face buried into his chest.

I don't know why I didn't get up right away. I guess I was just in shock. The way he was looking at me. I don't know. I can't remember the last time someone's looked at me like that.

"U-um w-what…h-how?" I stutter as my face heats up.

"Uh…we must've just moved in our sleep." Percy replies.

Oh gods his morning voice.

His voice paired with his messy black hair sticking up in all different directions is just downright sexy.

Get it together Annabeth! He's just a guy!

 _An incredibly attractive guy._ My mind retorts.

I nod in reply, not trusting my voice to his explanation of how we ended up in the position we were in.

"Wise girl? You ok?" Percy's concerned voice interrupts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Where is everyone?" I manage to ask without stuttering.

Percy shrugs in response. "I don't know. I just woke up a couple minutes ago too." He explains.

"Well, it _is_ 10am. I guess we should get ready. They're probably eating breakfast." I say.

"It's 10am? So much for not trying to sleep in." He replies before putting on some shoes and grabbing some toiletries.

I do the same and we head in the direction of the bathrooms.

When we're done we make our way to the fire pit where everyone is eating breakfast. I grab some yogurt and take a seat next to Piper while Percy takes the seat next to Leo across from me and begins talking to him.

"Well, well the couple in denial is finally up." Piper comments.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. I just got such an interesting photo this morning. I think you should take a look. Just to, you know, give me your thoughts on it." She says.

"O…kay." I reply uncertainly. Since when is Piper interested in photography, that's Thalia's thing.

She takes out her cell phone and when she shows me the picture my face turns the color of a fire truck.

She somehow managed to get a picture of Percy and I from this morning. There's no space once so ever between us and I'm snuggled so much into his chest I'm surprised I didn't suffocate. His face is buried in my hair and we're both fast asleep.

"I-it's not what it looks like. We just moved in our sleep." I say.

"Well you both don't look like _just friends_ in this photo." Piper replies.

"Well that's what we are. I promise." I say.

"Then why are you blushing so much?" She asks.

"I… it's…. We're just friends." I say.

"Mmmhmm" Piper hums.

I sigh. "Listen Piper, even if there was just the slightest chance that I had feelings for Percy it wouldn't matter. He's leaving in two months, actually less than that now and it wouldn't be a good idea to start a relationship." I explain.

"Anna, just because he's leaving soon doesn't mean it's not worth a shot. You never know where it might go. I know you've told us you haven't had good experiences with relationships but maybe this time it's different." Piper says.

"Thanks Pipes. I needed that. But I don't even know myself if I like him much less if he likes me." I say.

"Are you blind? Of course Percy likes you! He's got a nickname for you and he's always stealing glances at you when you're not looking. Gosh Annabeth for a smart girl you sure don't notice much." She replies.

I'm about to respond when Thalia's voice interrupts not only Piper and I's conversation but all the others around the fire pit as well.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" Thalia yells before continuing (charming I know).

"Since we went hiking yesterday Leo, Jason, Piper and I have decided that we'll go to the nearby lake Juniper was talking about yesterday." She explains.

I'm glad I made the decision not to change out of my pajamas yet.

The reply is a chorus of cheers. Can't go wrong with swimming.

* * *

Percy POV

After breakfast we all grab our swimsuits from our bags and change in the nearby restrooms. I have to admit I was really happy when I found out we were going to the lake. As I've said before I love being in the water and swimming. If I hadn't joined the marines I probably would've wanted to be a marine biologist.

I wear my solid blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt over top. I refrain from wearing flip-flops because we're in the middle of the woods, I wouldn't want to get another cut. Instead I put on my brown hiking boots. Not really making much of a fashion statement but I could care less.

We all meet back at the tent. When everyone's set to go Juniper leads us in the direction of the lake.

* * *

"Well this is it." Juniper says when we arrive.

It's a small lake located in a clearing between the trees. There's a small wooden dock that leads into the small body of water. The sun reflects off the surface of the water and it just seems like a very peaceful atmosphere.

I don't waste any time. I take off my shoes and shirt and throw them to the side before running along the dock and jumping in.

The water's a bit on the cold side but I get used to it soon enough. As I start to swim I realize how much I've missed it.

"Come on guys the water's great!" I shout to the others that are all currently placing their things down near the water's edge.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Leo replies before doing a cannonball into the lake and drenching everyone who hasn't gone in yet.

"Leo! I'm gonna kill you!" Thalia yells.

"Well you're gonna have to catch me first!" He says before submerging himself underwater.

Thalia goes in after him followed by Jason, Grover and Juniper. Piper and Annabeth place themselves at the edge of the dock and stick their feet in the water. Jason and I swim over to them.

"Oh come on Pipes, get in." Jason whines while looking at Piper before pulling himself up onto the dock next to her.

"I'm fine here Jase. Maybe later." She responds.

Jason doesn't accept her answer and instead pushes her in. Piper comes up sputtering as she treads water with an angry look on her face.

"Jason! I wasn't even out of my clothes yet!" She yells.

"Sorry but I had to do that. You're clothes will dry." Jason replies.

Piper pulls herself out of the water and takes off her now soaking clothes before jumping back in with Jason.

"Well looks like it's only you who needs to get in now Wise Girl." I tell Annabeth.

"Oh I'm fine right where I am thank you very much." She replies smugly.

I sigh there's only one way I can think of to get her into the water. Hopefully she won't kill me for doing this but come on we're at a lake. You can't just _not_ go in.

"Fine, fine. Well can you at least help me up so I can keep you company?" I ask while sticking out my arm towards her.

She grabs my hand with hers and in that one second I pull her into the lake.

When she resurfaces she looks far from happy. Uh oh.

"Percy! I didn't have my clothes off either and the water's freezing! Is your brain full of seaweed or something?" She shouts.

"Hey I had to get you in somehow and seaweed…really?" I reply.

"Yes really. Now excuse me while I get these wet clothes off so they can dry." She says.

She gets out and makes her way to where her things are. As she takes her tank top and shorts off I can't look away no matter how much I try to.

Under her clothes reveals a grey bikini. And can I just say, wow.

 _Stop it Percy!_ I mentally scold myself.

As Annabeth makes her way back to the water she gets in this time before swimming over to me.

I still haven't been able to say anything and look anywhere but at her.

"Percy? Are you ok?" She asks.

"Y-yeah I'm good. Super. Never been better." I reply but curse myself at the way my voice cracked a bit at the end.

She doesn't seem fully convinced but she lets it go.

"Well I'm definitely going to get you back for what you did. You'll never see it coming Seaweed Brain." She says.

That snaps me out of my daze.

"Seaweed Brain? What is that the best you can do?" I say.

"It's a heck of a lot better than Wise Girl." She retorts playfully before splashing me.

"Oh you did not just do that." I say.

"What are you gonna do about it Seaweed Brain?" She replies before swimming away.

I don't respond but instead swim after her. I catch up to her pretty fast and when I'm right in front of her I splash her back.

The next few minutes consists of a serious splash war between Annabeth and I.

"Okay, okay. I give up. Truce?" She asks between laughter.

"Truce." I agree.

We spend the next few hours of the day having multiple splash wars, jumping and diving from the dock, and swimming. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. Around one o'clock we stop to take a lunch break.

Juniper and Thalia had made sandwiches before we left so we could eat at the lake.

"Kelp Head! Quit being a fish and get out of the water to eat!" Thalia yells.

I'm the only one still in the water while everyone else is out eating.

"Alright, alright coming." I reply before pulling myself up onto the dock and walking over to the others.

* * *

Annabeth POV

When Percy gets out of the water my breath gets caught in my throat. Now that I can see him out of the water with no shirt on I notice his dog tags lying on his glistening tan six pack and his muscular arms as water drips off of him.

"Like what you see Wise Girl?" He whispers teasingly into my ear as he walks by.

"You wish." I reply when I get my voice back.

I eat my ham sandwich as we all talk and joke around (most of the joking is done by Leo).

At around three o'clock the boys all get back into the water while Piper, Juniper, Thalia and I stay on the shore.

I smile as I watch Percy pin Grover down in the water and submerge his head.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you and Percy were already a couple. I know you're not but you guys sure do act like one." Juniper comments.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well for starters he can never take his eyes off of you, especially this morning when you took your cover up clothes off and revealed your bikini. And secondly because you guys flirt more than any couple I know." She replies.

"Yeah and don't tell me you weren't staring at his muscles earlier because I saw you." Piper adds.

I feel my cheeks get hot and look away.

"I don't know guys. Percy's great it's just…I don't know." I say.

"I think I do. You like him. You just don't want to admit it because you're scared. Annie, whatever things have happened to you in past relationships they're in the past now. You have to start putting yourself out there again and I can tell that my cousin really cares about you." Thalia says.

"Wow Thalia when did you become a psychiatrist?" I say.

"It's a gift." She replies.

"Well thanks. And I think you're right. I….I do like Percy." I say.

Oh my god. I like Percy.

Piper squeals in excitement. "I knew it!" She says.

"But how did this happen so fast? I've only just met him!" I say.

"Relationships don't have timers Annabeth. You can't just determine when you start liking someone, it just happens." Juniper states.

"Ok when did everyone start becoming so wise with words?" I ask.

My friends shrug.

* * *

Percy POV

After lunch I get back into the water with Leo, Jason and Grover. We have a competition to see which ones of us can submerge all the others. I end up winning. What can I say? Being in the water makes me feel so at home and it's like my own domain.

We kind of just sit there treading water after that before Grover speaks.

"So what's up with you and Annabeth?" He asks.

I sigh. "I don't know man. I could lie to you guys and say I have no feelings once so ever for her but I'd be lying. I think I like her."

"Ha! I knew it from the beginning!" Leo comments.

"Why don't you tell her then? She likes you too man. I know it." Jason says.

"I just don't want to make things hard for her when I have to leave." I reply honestly.

"Perce you gotta live in the present. Just forget about the leaving in two months and think about right now. Ask yourself, do you want to be with Annabeth?" Leo says.

We all look at him strangely.

"What? I can be serious when I want to be." He explains.

"Whatever and…yeah. I…I want to be with Annabeth." I say.

It feels so good to finally say it out loud. I've been denying it all this time but I think I've known all along.

"Then tell her man." Jason says.

* * *

We don't get back to camp till around six o'clock. It's been such an exhausting day. The girls get straight to work on dinner while I grab some clothes and my Marines hoodie and change out of my swim trunks.

Once everyone's changed and dinner's ready we all eat around the fire (started by me this time, we don't trust Leo to man the fire anymore). During dinner I steal glances at Annabeth. She smiles whenever my eyes meet hers and I return it each time.

I haven't told her about my feelings for her yet. I'm waiting for the right moment to. As many times as the guys have said Annabeth returns my feelings I still can't help but have a tiny part of me that's uncertain. I mean, we haven't known each other very long what if she just sees me as a friend?

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. I'm gonna hit the hay." Leo interrupts.

"Us too right girls?" Piper asks Juniper and Thalia who nod in response.

"Right behind you Leo." Jason says before him and Grover head into the tent.

After they all leave it's only Annabeth and I. This was obviously a plan for them to get us both alone together.

"Well that was…sudden." She says.

I chuckle. "Yeah." I agree before taking the spot next to her near the fire.

"Getting to know you over the past few days has been great Annabeth." I start.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you too Percy." She replies with a smile.

I notice her shiver a moment later.

"Here, take my hoodie I know you're cold." I say while taking off my Marines hoodie and offering it to her.

She shakes her head. "No I couldn't. Then you'll be cold. I'm ok." She insists.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I say.

She still looks uncertain but hesitantly takes the hoodie and puts it on.

"Thank you Percy." She says.

"No problem. It looks better on you than it ever did on me anyway." I reply.

The hoodie is of course way too big on her considering the sleeves are way too long but she looks adorable in it.

A light blush comes to her face as she looks down. I place my fingers underneath her chin and lift her head up so her eyes lock onto mine and our faces are less than an inch apart.

"Listen Annabeth, there's something I want to tell you." I continue.

"Y-yes?" She whispers.

 _It's now or never_

I grab both of her sleeve-covered hands in mine and stare straight into her grey eyes.

"I know we haven't known each other that long but… I really like you Annabeth." I admit.

It's silent for a moment before a smile makes it's way onto her face and she replies.

"I like you too Percy."

The goofiest of grins forms on my face as I rest my forehead against hers.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask in a whisper.

She doesn't say anything but just nods.

I lean in further and close the distance between us.

* * *

Annabeth POV

They say that feeling anything like fireworks or sparks when kissing is a myth but when Percy's lips meet mine it feels like the fourth of July. The butterflies erupt within me and it all just feels so….perfect.

Our lips move in synch as his arms wrap around my waist and mine rest on his shoulders. I have to pull away multiple times because of the giant smile on my face.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Percy asks once we pull away for good.

I roll my eyes. "You really are a Seaweed Brain."

"I'll take that as a yes." He says before starting to lean in again.

I let him kiss me for a second before I pull away.

"Come on. We should get to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow." I say before getting up.

He pouts at this but gets up as well and we head into the tent.

When we get situated in the tent I turn to face Percy. Before I can say goodnight to him he pulls me into his embrace and buries his face into my hair. I snuggle into his chest before speaking.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain." I whisper.

"Goodnight Wise Girl." He replies.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 complete and Percabeth is here! I hope it wasn't too rushed. I'm sorry if it was but I really tried to make their relationship start out slowly. Please give me feedback.**

 **Remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your favorite movie?**


	9. New Relationships and Surprises

**Hey! I'll make this short because I know you guys want to get to the Percabeth! I just want to thank you all for reading my story, reviewing it and for the follows and favorites!**

 **My favorite movie is Catching Fire in my opinion it was the best book and the best movie. I love THG series!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Annabeth POV

I let a yawn escape my lips as my eyes flutter open to the light of morning. A sea salt smell fills my nose and I realize I never took off the Marines hoodie Percy lent me the night before. Percy. A smile covers my face as I recall the events of last night. I turn to the space next to me but it's empty. I spot Thalia and Piper asleep but the others must've gotten up already because their spots are empty. I quickly grab some leggings and sneakers and put them on. I also put my hair in a messy bun (too lazy to comb it right now). I don't bother changing my top because it's cold and I'm already wearing a hoodie. It's not technically my hoodie but I'm sure Percy won't mind.

When I exit the tent I see Jason and Leo starting to pack up the cars with their bags. It suddenly hits me that we're leaving today. Back to reality which consists of college lectures, tests and assignments. I sigh. Well we were gonna have to leave at some point. I just wish it wasn't so soon.

I spot Grover and Juniper coming out of the forest line with their hands entangled. They must've gone on a morning nature walk. I'm sure they love it out here. By being out here I'm starting to understand why Grover and Juniper like the outdoors so much. I mean how could you not? There's so much natural beauty in the world that a lot of people don't take the time to appreciate.

"Boo!" A familiar voice calls from behind me snapping me out of my thoughts. I practically jump out of my skin before turning around.

"Percy! Don't scare me like that!" I scold once I'm facing him.

He chuckles. "Who's the scaredy cat now?"

I glare at him before stalking off to grab some breakfast. Wait for it…

"Oh come on Wise Girl I was just kidding!"

I stop with my back faced to him as a smile makes it's way onto my face. It's just too easy. I quickly hide my smile as I turn around and let him catch up to me with a fake glare on my face. He stops in front of me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry I called you a scaredy cat." He says.

My expression softens as his face gets closer to mine.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He whispers when there's barely any space between us.

"Hmm I think I can think of something." I reply as I feel his breath on my face.

He grins before closing the distance between us. I smile into the kiss. It doesn't last very long. After a couple seconds I hear a squeal and break away from Percy to see Piper happily making her way over to us.

"Well it took you long enough! You are together right? Or is this another _just friends_ denial thing?" Piper asks.

I laugh. "No Pipes. We're together." I reply with a smile on my face as a light blush comes to my cheeks.

Percy grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers as I lean into his side to further show that we're together. This of course causes another squeal to erupt from Piper.

"Ok Piper you've got to stop doing that." I say.

The others soon make there way over including Thalia. Wow. Three mornings in a row she's managed to wake up kind of early. That's a new record.

"Alright what's up with Piper she woke me up with all her-" Thalia's gaze falls on Percy and I's intertwined fingers and her voice is stopped short.

"Are you two-" She starts before Percy interrupts.

"Yeah. We're dating." He replies with a smile.

"Well that would explain the hoodie Annabeth's wearing." Juniper comments.

My cheeks flush as everyone's eyes land on me or more specifically, what I'm wearing.

"Well it's about time! I know you two haven't known each other long but the sexual tension between you guys was suffocating." Thalia says.

"Thalia!" I scold as my cheeks get hotter. I turn and try to hide my blush in Percy's shirt as he wraps his arms around me and the others laugh.

"Aww! She's blushing!" Piper says.

"Alright, alright. I think Annabeth's been embarrassed enough for one day. Congrats though guys." Grover says. I give him a thankful smile.

"Well we should probably finish packing up everything." I suggest. The others nod in agreement before we disperse.

Before Piper leaves she leans in and whispers in my ear, "I better get the details later."

My blush returns as I silently nod before she walks off. As I'm about to leave for the tent to grab my things Percy grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." He says while looking pointedly at the hoodie I'm wearing.

"If you think you're getting it back that's not gonna happen. I'm way too comfortable." I reply while hugging the hoodie to myself.

He laughs. "Fine but there's a price to pay."

I lean in and kiss his cheek before detaching myself from him and running to the tent. I faintly hear a 'hey that's not what I meant!' from a certain green-eyed marine and I let a small laugh escape me.

* * *

Percy POV

"All set?" I ask the others after breakfast and once I'm done packing up my car with my stuff as well as Annabeth's.

"Yup. Good to go." Jason replies.

"You know even though we haven't been here long I'm really gonna miss this place." Annabeth comments.

"Me too." I say while grabbing her hand in the process and smiling down at her. She gladly returns it.

"Well I guess that just means we'll have to come back soon." Grover says.

"Definitely. It was a nice break from the city for a while." Juniper agrees.

We all head to our respective cars nearby. Annabeth's riding with me again, something I couldn't be happier about. I keep replaying last night in my head over and over again. If I hadn't told her about my feelings for her we would never be together. I kinda owe it to the others as well.

I get into the drivers side of the car as Annabeth gets into the passenger seat. She buckles her seatbelt as I start the car.

"Ready?" I ask.

She sighs. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I smile and interlace out fingers. "Don't worry. If anyone can handle the college life it's you." I reassure.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." She says before giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I buckle my seatbelt and start on the trip back to the city. I keep one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with Annabeth's.

* * *

When we get back to the city and to Annabeth's condo I help her unload the car. Once we're done we both take a seat in her kitchen. The others haven't come home yet. They probably stopped for some food or something. I'm thankful for the time alone with just Annabeth because I've been meaning to talk to her.

"Wise Girl." I say to get her attention. She's currently whipping up some sandwiches for us. I told her I was fine but she insisted.

She turns to me and when I have her full attention I make my way over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and she rests her hands on my chest.

"What is it?" She asks curiously.

"Well I figured since we're together now we should probably…uh… hang out together…?" I mentally face palm myself. I totally just messed that up.

She lets a small laugh escape her. Gods I love her laugh. It's so innocent and childlike. Like she's a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Are you trying to ask me out on our first date Seaweed Brain?" She asks.

I sigh in relief. Well at least she got what I was trying to ask even though I completely embarrassed myself in front of her. What else is new?

I let out a small chuckle. "Yes. Yes I am." I reply.

She smiles. "Well I accept."

"Great, Friday at 7?" I ask.

"Sounds perfect." She says.

A grin spreads across my face as I lean in to kiss her. When our lips are about to touch the front door opens and we jump apart from each other. Thalia walks in with all her bags. She makes a disgusted face before speaking.

"Ok I'm really happy for you both but I don't really need to see my best friend and my cousin making out so if you'll excuse me, I'll be upstairs." Thalia says.

When she's out of sight we both burst out laughing.

"Oh my god did you see her face?" Annabeth asks in between laughs.

"I know. She looked like she just ate something sour." I reply, laughing as well.

Once we've calmed down a bit I help Annabeth finish making our sandwiches and we sit on the bar stools to eat. There's a comfortable silence in the air before Annabeth breaks it.

"So. Where will we be going on this oh-so-famous date?" She asks.

"It's a surprise. But I promise you'll like it." I reply with a smile.

"Well how am I supposed to know what to wear if I don't know where we're going?" She says.

"I'm sure anything you wear will look great on you." I reply.

"Nice try Seaweed Brain but flattery will get you no where." She says.

I let out a laugh. "Well you're just gonna have to trust me because I'm not telling."

She pouts and crosses her arms. She's still wearing my hoodie and she looks up at me with her big grey eyes.

"Please?" She whimpers.

It's so adorable I contemplate telling her but I snap out of it and stand my ground.

"Nope. Sorry." I reply.

She lets out a frustrated sigh and turns away from me to start cleaning up the kitchen. By her posture and the way she's cleaning harshly I can see that she's upset.

"Annabeth?" I question.

She stays silent. I sigh and make my way over to her. I grab her hands so she stops cleaning and force her to look up at me. Before she says anything I lean in and close the distance between us. The kiss is lingering and sweet as my lips move over hers.

I'm the first one to break away and when I do Annabeth's upset expression is replaced by one of bliss. I give her one more peck before talking.

"Listen. I know you don't like surprises but sometimes having a little mystery in your life is good and I promise you'll like this one." I say.

Instead of a reply Annabeth leans in and reconnects our lips. I feel her smile into the kiss which makes me smile as well.

* * *

 **I know this is really short! But I wanted to make the next chapter their first date so this was a bit of a filler chapter. I hope you all liked the Percabeth in this chapter though (I know I did).**

 **IMPORTANT: I think I know what I want to do for their first date but if there's any ideas you guys want to give me for future chapters please PM me or review. I seem to be getting writers block again so I could really use some ideas.**

 **Please continue to read my story and remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your favorite sport?**


	10. First Dates and Jealousy

**We made it past 40 reviews! I love reading all of them it means so much to me that you like this story so thanks. Question is, can we get to 50? Thanks for the favorites and follows as well. I can't believe we're already on the 10th chapter!**

 **Volleyball for the win! It will forever be my favorite sport (even though I get bad scars and bruises from it)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Annabeth POV

By the time Friday comes around I've never been more anxious and nervous. Of course I've been on a date before but it's just been so long. My nerves are the good kind though. The kind I get when I'm excited about something. If I knew where we were going it'd be easier to prepare for the date but a certain Seaweed Brain won't tell me. I've been texting Percy all week trying to get the answer out of him but he won't budge.

Throughout the week I've also had to deal with Piper constantly asking about our relationship. When I told her we had a date tonight she seemed even more excited than I did. She insisted with helping me get dressed even though I don't know where we're going. So that's where we are now. 5:30 on a Friday night in my room with Piper currently tearing my closet apart.

"Gods Anna do you own anything other than t-shirts?" She asks with her back to me while throwing another shirt behind her. There's quite a collection of shirts lying on the ground which I'm sure I'll have to clean up later.

"They're comfortable." I say in response with a shrug. It's silent for a while before Piper seems to find what she's looking for. She stops destroying my closet and brings out an outfit.

It's a short pale blue dress that goes to just above the knee. She's picked out a white cardigan to go with it. She suddenly rushes out of the room and comes back a minute later with a pair of white flats. She looks at me for approval.

"It's cute Pipes but I have one request." Piper nods for me to continue.

"I get to wear my white converse with the dress instead of flats. You know how much I hate wearing flats. They hurt my feet after a while."

Piper shakes her head and returns the flats to her room before grabbing my white low top converse and putting them next to the outfit.

"There. Now get dressed so I can do your hair." She says. For someone who doesn't dress that girly, she sure knows her fashion.

I quickly get dressed in the clothes Piper had laid out for me. I don't ever remember buying this outfit but I guess that's just because I don't wear dresses that often. When I'm finished I let Piper know. She comes back in with a hairbrush and a single hair tie. I'm relieved that she didn't bring a hair curler or straightener. I like to keep my hair simple whether it be up in a bun, in a braid or just down.

"I was thinking fishtail braid, that ok with you?" She asks.

"Yeah. Perfect." I reply.

She nods and gets to work on brushing and braiding my hair. By the time she finishes it's 6:30. We would've been done sooner but Piper restarted about a dozen times claiming it wasn't good enough. She's always been the perfectionist in our group. I stand up and walk over to my full-length mirror behind the door.

I have to say, Piper did a really good job. The dress fits me perfectly and the cardigan goes great with it. The white converse add to the look making it more casual, just my style. The fishtail braid is practically flawless and falls on my right shoulder with a few strands of hair falling out and framing my face.

"I love it Pipes. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Great idea on the converse though Anna, I might just make a fashionista out of you yet."

I laugh. "I doubt it."

She laughs in response before getting a look on her face like a light bulb just went off in her head. "Oh wait one more thing."

She picks out a long silver feather necklace for me to wear and puts it around my neck. "There. All done. Unless you wanna wear makeup?" She questions.

I shake my head. I'm fine with wearing a dress from time to time but you won't ever see me wearing make up unless it's for something really formal like a wedding. And even then I'll probably only use a tiny amount. I do wear concealer sometimes but that's just to cover up small blemishes so I don't necessarily count that as wearing make up.

I head downstairs with Piper in tow. There's still a few minutes before Percy's expected to pick me up so I make myself comfortable on the couch in our living room. I get compliments from Thalia and Juniper on my outfit when I see them.

"You look great Annabeth. Percy won't be able to take his eyes off you." Juniper comments.

"Yeah you look hot Annie." Thalia adds.

A small blush comes to my cheeks as I respond. "Thanks guys."

We spend the next few minutes watching an episode of _Friends_ before the doorbell rings. I suddenly get a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if I'm too overdressed? What if I'm too underdressed? Ugh. I hate Percy for not telling me where we're going.

I get up to open the door and when I do Percy's there dressed in a pair of dark jeans, black converse and a sea green v-neck shirt that compliments his eyes nicely and makes his muscles more defined. His dog tags lie loosely around his neck and by the looks of it he tried to make his hair less messy but failed. I'm not complaining though, I've come to like his messy raven black hair- it suits him. **(A/N: I know guys in the military have to cut their hair short but I just couldn't do that to Percy's amazing hair! So in this story it's not. Anyway, continue)**

He smiles when he sees me and reveals a single red rose that was hidden behind his back.

"You look beautiful Wise Girl."

Okay. Pause. Is this really happening right now? I thought guys only did things this sweet in the movies (or books of course). Percy's incredibly sweet gesture causes a smile as well as a blush to spread across my face. I take the red rose from him and sniff it lightly, enjoying the refreshing garden scent it omits.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Ugh. Save the flirting for the date lovebirds." Thalia interrupts from somewhere behind me. I let a small laugh escape me before excusing myself to give the rose to Piper so she can put it in water.

I grab my cellphone and put it in one of the pockets of my cardigan (yeah I'm not big on purses either) before heading back to the door where Percy is.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yup." I reply while closing the door to the condo in the process. Before I close the door completely I hear Thalia shout "Have fun but not too much fun!" My face heats up as the door closes completely. I hope Percy didn't hear that but judging by the fact his cheeks have a sudden pink tint to them, I'm guessing he did.

We walk to his truck and Percy opens the passenger side door for me. I thank him before climbing in and buckling up. Percy does the same and starts to drive.

"So want to tell me where we're going now? Judging by your choice of clothing I figure it's nothing too fancy." I inquire.

He chuckles before responding. "You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope."

"Well you'll figure it out when we get there."

I sigh. "Alright. I better not be overdressed Seaweed Brain."

"Don't worry you're perfect." He replies.

Something about the way he says that makes it seem like he's not just talking about my outfit. This of course makes me blush again. Why must I be one of those people who blush so easily? Percy turns on the radio and Gnarls Barkley's _Crazy_ plays. ( **A/N: Highly recommend this song!)** I look out the window while silently humming along to the catchy song.

 _Maybe I'm crazy_ _  
_ _Maybe you're crazy_ _  
_ _Maybe we're crazy_ _  
_ _Probably_

A smile covers my face as I listen to the lyrics. I catch Percy stealing not so subtle glances at me with a look of amusement from the corner of my eye.

Before I know it we've arrived. Percy pulls into the parking lot of _Medusa's mini golf course_ and my smile widens when he opens the door to my side and helps me out of the truck.

"How did you know I've never gone mini golfing before?" I question once I'm standing in front of him and his hands rest on my waist while mine rest on his shoulders.

"I may or may not have asked Thalia." He says.

"Thalia's known this whole time?!"

Percy nods and I laugh. This whole week I could've been pestering Thalia about where we were going. I'm gonna get back at her for this but right now I have better matters to attend to.

"I love it Percy. But I'm warning you, I'm probably gonna be terrible because I've never been before."

He laughs and leans in to kiss my cheek before interlacing our fingers and leading me towards the small hut to get our putters and pick out a colorful golf ball. Once Percy pays the man at the counter and we get our putters, I pick out a purple golf ball and Percy picks out a blue one.

"Enjoy!" The man at the counter says. We thank him and walk towards the first hole. There's not too many people here which I'm thankful for. Only a family of four and a few other couples.

"You _really_ like blue don't you?"

He chuckles. "Yeah. Love it. You haven't lived until you've had my mom's blue cookies."

I practically choke on my own spit. (Hey don't judge, like you haven't before.)

" _Blue_ cookies?" I sputter, looking at him incredulously.

Seeing my confusion, Percy fills me in. "There was this guy who once said there was no such thing as blue food. My mom proved him wrong by dying our food blue and it's been a tradition at our house ever since. Blue cookies, blue soda, blue cake-you name it."

I ponder this. I won't deny that it's a little odd but strangely I find it quite endearing. It's something his family has all to itself. Pretty cool if you ask me.

"That's…pretty awesome." I reply.

I can tell he wasn't expecting my answer. He looks down at me and gives me a genuine smile that I return wholeheartedly.

We get to the first hole and Percy lets me go first. When I do I'm surprised at how good my shot is. It's fairly close to the hole and I think I could get it in with two puts. Percy goes after me and gets a hole in one. I gape at him.

"Well then." I say.

He smiles. "I may have played a few times in the past."

"No kidding."

We continue on like this. I do surprisingly well, getting the ball in with two or three puts while Percy gets the ball in with one or two. By the time we get to the last hole I let Percy go first and he gets another hole in one.

"Okay this is not fair. You've gotten more hole in one's than I can count and I haven't gotten one." I pout.

He chuckles. "Come here. I'll help you."

Not really understanding what he's saying, I walk over to him and place my ball on the ground. Once I have the ball lined up where I want it I turn my body sideways and look to Percy, curious to see how he's gonna help.

Before I say anything I suddenly feel Percy come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. He matches my sideways position and places his hands on mine which are rested on the putter. I feel his breath on the back of my neck and I get chills. He's so close to me but I don't feel the slightest urge to move.

"Loosen your arms a bit." He whispers in my ear as I shiver. I could probably win an award for having the reddest face right now.

I do as he says and when I do he places his hands more securely on mine before bringing the putter back a bit and releasing the swing. We both watch as the purple ball heads in the direction of the hole before falling in. A perfect shot. I smile and I can sense that he's smiling too.

I turn to look up at him and when we make eye contact I realize how close our faces are. I can't resist so I close the distance between us. Percy instantly responds as his lips move slowly on mine. Neither one of us tries to rush it. I turn my body so that I'm facing him and when I do his arms wrap around my waist as I let go of the putter and mine wrap around his neck. The kiss is so blissfully perfect but after a while I have to pull away from lack of air. I lean my forehead on his.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"That's a hell of a thank you. I need to start helping you more." He replies with a goofy grin on his face.

I giggle. Since when did I start giggling? "Oh and by the way, you're the most cliché person I've ever met."

He laughs. "I knew you would say that but what's a mini golf date if you don't have a cliché moment?"

I smile. "Very true Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Percy POV

It's almost 9pm by the time we finish at the mini golf place. We give our putters back to the guy at the counter and make our way towards my truck in the parking lot. I open the side door for Annabeth again before running over to the driver's side and getting in.

"Well I don't know about you but I could go for some ice cream." I suggest once we're both settled in the truck.

Annabeth smiles and nods excitedly. "Who could say no to ice cream?"

"Crazy people." I reply before starting the car and heading in the direction of Scoops ice cream.

When we get there we look at the menu while waiting in line. I decide on the blueberry and Annabeth decides on the salted caramel. When we get up to the register a guy about my age with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes is standing behind the counter.

"What can I get for you?" He says. I notice he doesn't glance at me for even a second but instead just seems to be looking at Annabeth. I get a sudden feeling of anger in the pit of my stomach and clear my throat before responding.

"One blueberry cone and one salted caramel cone." I say curtly which causes him to finally take his eyes off of Annabeth and glance at me.

I grab Annabeths hand and bring her closer to me. She seems to be oblivious to the fact that the guy is checking her out or more specifically her body.

"$5.58 is your total."

I quickly hand the guy a ten-dollar bill before getting my change and walking over to the other end of the counter to pick up our ice cream. Annabeth follows and I hand her the salted caramel cone before we leave the ice cream parlor.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks in a concerned tone once we're outside and enjoying our ice cream at one of the tables.

I don't respond because at this point I'm too annoyed to.

"Hey. Are you ok?" She asks while placing one of her hands on mine. Her touch calms me down a bit but anyone can still see I'm pissed.

"I'm fine it's just… who does that guy think he is staring at you like that? Does he have no respect once so ever?! He could obviously see you're here with me but that doesn't stop him!" I say.

"Percy slow down. What guy?"

"The guy at the counter! He was looking at you like you were some prize to be won or something. You were completely oblivious to it." I continue.

Annabeth doesn't get mad at the fact that I called her oblivious but instead a small grin forms on her face before she speaks.

"Percy are you…jealous?" She questions.

"What? No that's ridiculous. I'm just simply annoyed at the fact that the guy had the nerve to hit on another guys girlfriend." I reply.

It's silent for a minute before Annabeth responds with an even bigger grin than before.

"That was the first time you actually called me your girlfriend without it being in question."

Despite the fact that I'm currently mad I manage to smile at Annabeth's comment and take her hand in mine, giving it a small squeeze.

"Well that's what you are aren't you?"

She smiles. "Yeah. And as for the guy at the register, you're totally jealous."

I sigh. "Alright. Fine maybe I am a little jealous but can you blame me? I'm here with the most beautiful girl. I don't know how I managed to do it but she actually agreed to being my girlfriend."

By the time I'm done Annabeth's cheeks are the color of a tomato. "You just love making me blush don't you?"

"Yup." I reply before kissing her temple. All my anger seems to have subsided at this point.

What Annabeth does next catches me completely off guard. She dips her finger in a little bit of my ice cream before putting in on my nose. My face must seem really surprised because Annabeth erupts into laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" I say before doing the same thing to her but with her ice cream. I start laughing as well and before I know it a good part of my face has blueberry ice cream on it and hers has salted caramel. Good thing no one else decided to sit outside tonight or they would see two people with faces full of ice cream.

"You're lucky I brought napkins Seaweed Brain or else you would have to go in there looking like that to get some because I sure as hell wouldn't want to." Annabeth says between laughs.

As she's reaching for the napkins it's my turn to catch her off guard. I take her chin in my hand (the one that's not holding my now destroyed ice cream cone) and connect our lips. The kiss is sweet (literally) as her salted caramel lips move against mine. I pull away after a few seconds.

"You know what I said earlier about you being the most cliché person I've met? You're more like the most cliché person on the planet." She comments while grabbing the napkins and handing me some as she starts to clean up her face (which now has some blueberry ice cream on it).

"Like you have a problem with it." I reply sarcastically with a grin as she lets a small child-like giggle escape her lips.

Once we're done cleaning up the mess we made we head back to the parking lot. Once in the truck, I start on the drive back to Annabeth's condo. During the drive Annabeth and I play twenty questions. I learn more about her and her interests and she learns more about me. When it comes to the topic of family Annabeth seems to shy away so I decide not to push it.

We arrive at the condo way too soon for my taste and when we do I open the car door one more time for Annabeth before we walk up to her doorstep. It's silent but it's more of a comfortable silence as we both stand in front of her door not wanting to leave each other quite yet.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I think the guy's supposed to do something specific at this point in a date." Annabeth starts with an implying tone.

A shit-eating grin spreads across my face. "I believe you're right Miss Chase."

I bring one of my hands up to gently cup the side of her face. I close the distance between us for one last time that night. I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing her. With a promise of seeing her again soon, I reluctantly walk back to my truck and get in as Annabeth closes the door behind her.

During the whole ride back to my mom's apartment I can't seem to get the stupid grin off my face.

* * *

Annabeth POV

When I close the door behind me I just stay there leaning against it with the biggest smile on my face and that's how Piper finds me. She walks up to me with an amused expression.

"I'm guessing the date went well?"

"It was perfect. He makes me feel like I'm back in high school Pipes." I reply with a happy sigh as my smile widens.

Piper laughs. "Alright come on let's get you to bed Anna it's late. Tomorrow you can tell me all about it."

She leads me to my room and I get dressed in some sweats before getting into bed. When I'm about to fall asleep my phone vibrates and I quickly sit up to check it.

 _Text from: Percy_

 _Goodnight beautiful ;)_

If it's even possible my smile gets bigger and it stays that way as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 complete! I've never had so much fun writing a chapter before. I loved writing their first date! I hope you guys liked it too! Please let me know and PM me if you have any ideas for future chapters! Remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your favorite ice cream flavor?**


	11. Backstories and Comfort

**Hey! So I gotta say I was a bit disappointed when I only got one review on my last chapter. I know it must seem like all I want is reviews to make my story look good but they seriously help me so much! I always look forward to reading them so if you could please hit that review button and tell me how you think I'm doing on this story I'd be so thankful! I could really use the support, criticism or advice on how to make this story better. Anyway, enough of the sappy lecture.**

 **Oh and shout out to** _ **thatdamfan**_ **for giving me the idea of writing in another characters perspective. I didn't want to do the whole chapter but I figured I could do part of it that way so thanks! :)**

 **Warning: This chapter talks about some really sad topics and has some sensitive content.**

 **My favorite ice cream flavor is cookie dough!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Piper POV

It's been almost 2 weeks since Annabeth and Percy's date. Since then Annabeth's seemed to have this sort of positive aura around her. She's smiling more, she's getting out of the house more and she's just generally a happier person. I'm really glad. She needs someone like Percy in her life. A smile comes to my face as I think about the night Annabeth came home from her first date with Percy. I don't think I'll ever forget her love-struck puppy expression. I'm sure Percy's expression was similar. Those two are so opposite from each other but that's what makes them so great together.

It's Thursday but we have a 4-day weekend starting today thank the gods. Well at least Thalia and I do, Juniper and Annabeth had morning classes but they're off tomorrow. Since we all had the afternoon off we decided to go out for a late lunch. We're all currently eating at this one diner near central park. When I say all of us I literally mean _all of us._ Me, Thalia, Jason, Grover, Juniper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo and lastly, Leo's girlfriend Calypso.

We're just getting to meet Calypso for the first time but from what I can tell already she seems like a pretty cool girl and incredibly pretty too. She's got dark almond colored eyes, caramel colored hair and a practically flawless complexion. She works at the local clothing shop about a block away from here. I'm seriously starting to wonder how Leo got her to go out with him because he's well…Leo.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Annabeth's squeal of laughter. I turn and look in her direction and what I see makes my heart melt. Percy's nuzzling his nose into Annabeth's neck and she's currently letting off a round of giggles. See what I mean? Aren't they adorable? If you haven't already figured it out, I'm quite the sucker for romance.

"Trying to eat here." Thalia comments with a grimace. Although Thalia might not show it, I know she secretly loves the fact that Annabeth and Percy are together. In fact, she's probably the one who's wanted Annabeth to find someone the most.

Annabeth sticks her tongue out at Thalia.

"You know Thals you could really use something or maybe _someone_ to get your mind off things." She mocks. I suddenly remember the day Thalia said that to Annabeth in the car. It looks like Juniper remembers this too as a small laugh escapes her. The others just look lost.

Thalia scowls at Annabeth before returning to her food.

"Uh…fill me in?" Jason whispers into my ear with a confused tone.

I laugh at his lost expression before giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Later." I reply.

"So, Calypso I gotta ask cause I'm sure everyone's thinking it, how in the world did Leo get you to go out with him?" Annabeth asks while turning to look at Calypso.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Leo comments in an offended tone.

Calypso laughs before replying. "I didn't like him at first trust me. But after a while of Leo annoying me during my work hours I agreed to go on a date with him. It ended up being really great and here we are now."

"Leave it to Leo to get a girl to go out with him by using annoyance." Percy says.

Leo doesn't say anything but instead shoots Percy a glare and throws one of his fries at him. This causes a round a laughter to erupt from the table.

* * *

Annabeth POV

After lunch Percy and I decide to split from the others. I've been so busy with college these last couple weeks so we've only been able to spend a small amount of time together. When we tell them this out by the cars, the response is a bunch of teasing and suggestive expressions. I don't even want to know what's going on inside Leo's head as he sends us a mischievous smirk and wiggles his eyebrows at us.

Obviously they're joking, it's not like Percy and I…you know.

 _You act like it's a good thing that you two haven't._ I blush at my thoughts.

'We've only been dating for 3 weeks! Well technically 2 since our first date was 2 weeks ago.'

 _So?_

'Oh shut up!'

I was so busy arguing with myself I didn't notice the others leaving until it was just Percy and I. I shake my head to rid myself of my thoughts before turning to face my boyfriend.

"So, what do you wanna d-mmph"

I don't get to finish my question because Percy's lips come crashing down on mine. Once I get over my initial shock I relax into the kiss and let my eyes flutter close as I wrap my arms around his neck, taking in the salty ocean breeze scent that is Percy. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I'd be lying if I said I didn't still get butterflies whenever we kissed. I swear I'm such a high school girl. When my lungs are begging for air I force myself to pull away and rest my forehead on his as a big smile creeps its way onto my face.

"What was that for?" I ask breathlessly once I've come back down to earth.

"Just for being you."

My butterflies come back, this time even stronger. Gods he's sweet. I give him another quick peck which causes him to grin like he just won a million bucks.

"Come on, I have an idea." I say.

* * *

Percy's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when he sees where I've taken him.

"The Central Park lake?" He asks happily. I swear he has some crazy obsession with water and anything that has to do with it.

"Yeah. I figured we could go canoeing. I know how much you like the water and I haven't gone canoeing before so why not?"

"You're amazing Wise Girl." Percy says before placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Now come on lets go!"

I laugh at his childlike behavior as he grabs my hand and practically sprints over to the boat rentals.

I let out a laugh. "I don't think we're doing this right."

Percy chuckles. "What? You don't like going in circles?" He replies teasingly.

I let out another small laugh before I stop paddling with the oar and rest it on my side of the canoe. Percy follows and we float in the middle of the lake. We'd been out for close to an hour now and I can tell Percy's quite enjoying it by the way he admires his surroundings. It's like he's trying to take it all in before he…

 _Before he leaves._

It suddenly hits me like a brick wall and I tense up. Percy's leaving in a month. _A month._ He's already been here for almost 4 weeks which means his time on leave is half over. How is that possible? How did time pass so quickly?

These thoughts bring up times from my life that I've tried to block out for so long. People leaving me. My family. My relationships. I suddenly feel like I'm paralyzed.

I think Percy notices my change in mood because he stops observing the water and focuses his gaze on me. Or at least he tries to. I don't meet his eyes as my gaze shifts down. This makes his concerned expression stronger as I catch his eyebrows furrowing from the corner of my eye.

"Beth? What's wrong?" He asks in a worried tone.

I sigh. Sometimes I really hate how he can read me so well. By now he practically knows me better than I know myself.

"N-nothing. It's nothing." I reply in attempt to get out of this paralyzed state while putting a small smile on my face and silently cursing myself for stuttering.

I can tell Percy can see right through my expression as he gives me a disbelieving look. His green eyes bore into mine with a look so concerned that it makes me feel like a terrible person for not telling him.

 _Great job Annabeth. You've managed to bring his mood down even without telling him what you're thinking about._

"It's not nothing. Something's clearly on your mind. Come on, you can tell me." He pleads while grabbing one of my hands in the process and giving it a gentle squeeze.

I let out a shaky breath before looking up to meet his eyes.

"I-I was just thinking about how…how." A lump forms in my throat as I attempt to get what I'm trying to say out.

 _Don't you dare cry Annabeth._

Percy must realize how upset I am because he interrupts me. "Come on. Lets go somewhere where we can talk without having to worry about getting soaked." He says while grabbing his oar and heading in the direction of the shore.

Despite my current mood a small grin forms on my lips at his comment, only to disappear when I remember the reason we're leaving. Once we're back on land and the canoe is returned, Percy and I head to his truck.

I'm not sure where we're going but throughout the whole ride there's a sense of seriousness in the air. Neither one of us speaks but I can tell Percy's really worried. I grab his hand that's not on the wheel and interlace our fingers which seems to calm him down a significant amount. It calms me down as well. Just knowing that he's there, next to me gives me a sense of comfort I've never felt before.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that everything becomes a blur before I realize I'm standing next to Percy in front of an apartment door as he slowly unlocks it with his key. I stay quiet as the door opens and I'm greeted with the sight of the Jackson's apartment. I follow Percy's lead by taking off my grey converse and placing them by the door.

It immediately feels like a very cozy, warm place. I quickly spot a modern style kitchen off to my left and as we travel further Percy leads me to the living room which is surrounded by beige walls with photographs and has a comfortable looking couch in front of a flat screen TV. The apartment is very neat and orderly from what I can see which surprises me because I don't see Percy being super clean but then I realize Percy's mom must keep it that way. His mom. Is she here? And what about his stepdad?

"No ones home. Paul's at work and my mom's probably out grocery shopping or visiting Paul." Percy says, answering my question.

I nod and take a seat next to him on the couch.

"I'm really sorry this is the way you're having to spend your day." I say.

Percy grabs my hand. "You shouldn't be. I wouldn't want to spend my day with anyone else. No matter the circumstances."

I give him a thankful smile and clutch his hand tighter with my own. He gives me a light kiss on the forehead.

"What's bothering you beautiful?"

I sigh before closing my eyes as the lump forms again in my throat.

"I-I don't even know where to begin." I say in a shaky voice.

"Start at the beginning." He suggests.

I take a deep breath and squeeze Percy's hand a bit tighter.

"When I was little I was really close with my mom. We did everything together. She was like my best friend." I smile as I remember all the days I spent with my mom.

"One day afterschool I noticed she wasn't home like she usually was. I didn't think much of it because I knew sometimes she had to work longer days at her architecture firm than usual." I close my eyes tighter as the day replays in my head.

"It was just starting to get past six in the afternoon and she still wasn't home. When I had just finished my homework the phone rang. Since my dad was busy in his office I went to answer it." I hold back the tears threatening to fall out as I continue.

"The person on the other line was from the hospital near my house. She had asked to speak with an adult so I got my dad and handed him the phone. I'll never forget his face. He turned as white as a ghost as the lady on the phone spoke to him. When he got off the line he told me that my mom had gotten into a big car accident. I was only ten at the time but I knew that car accidents could be deadly. As we drove to the hospital I kept worrying about what was going to happen." A lonely tear escapes my eye and Percy rubs soothing circles on my hand.

"To cut it short, my mom had lost a lot of blood and she…she died before we could even get to the hospital." Multiple tears were flowing down my face by now and when Percy was about to say something I cut him off.

"The years following the accident were really hard. My dad had turned to alcohol as his way of dealing with my mother's death. It got so bad h-he started…hitting me. He told me I looked so much like my mom that it was a pain for him to see me everyday." Percy pulls me closer and wraps an arm around me before letting me continue.

"When I was 15 he married my step mom Sue. She was basically like the answer to my prayers because she changed my dad back into the man he used to be. She had two twin sons Bobby and Matthew who became my step- brothers and my life at home was finally looking up. I was able to patch up my relationship with my dad and Sue became a great motherly figure. She would never replace my real mom but she was definitely a close second." I pause as I recollect myself.

"Everything was fine for a while before my senior year in high school came. I met this guy. His name was Luke. We quickly became friends and after a few months of knowing each other, he got the guts to ask me out. I said yes and we dated for about two months before things took a turn for the worst. I had forgotten one of my books in my locker for a class one day so I asked my teacher if I could go get it. When I was passing the science hallway I…I saw Luke kissing some girl. I just stood there, shocked for a minute before I yelled his name to get his attention. He face was a mix of emotions that to this day I still can't decipher. I was heartbroken. I had thought that Luke really cared about me the way I did for him. I swore to myself that day that I would never date anyone else for a really, really long time. I was just too broken to go through it again."

When I'm finished Percy doesn't say anything but instead pulls me onto his lap and I immediately bury my face into his chest. I let my tears fall freely as I feel Percy wrap his arms tightly around my small figure and rub soothing circles on my back.

"Shhh. Shhh it's ok." He whispers soothingly in my ear as his face buries itself into my hair.

Once I can regain my senses, or at least my ability to speak I continue.

"It just hit me today that…that it's been a month and in one more month…you're leaving. I've had a lot of people I care about leave me in my life Percy. I-I guess I'm just scared that something's going to happen to you and you'll leave me." My voice cracks at the end and my eyes get watery once again. I can't remember the last time I cried this much.

Percy lifts my head up so we're face to face. His sea green eyes bore into my grey ones as he pulls me even closer if that's possible and cups one of my cheeks with his hand.

"Listen to me Wise Girl and listen good. I'm not going to be one of those people who leave you. I may not have known you long but I've known you long enough to know that I'll always want you to be a part of my life. I might not have the safest job but I've got a hell of a reason to come back here. Other than my mom and Paul of course. I can relate to you in ways I can't with anyone else. My dad for example, he was lost at sea when I was really young so I know how it feels to lose a parent. It's awful. Those were some of the hardest years of my life. As for that Luke guy, he's a bastard who didn't know what he had right in front of him."

When Percy finishes he's still staring deeply into my eyes with a look of such honesty and truthfulness that I quickly find myself getting lost in his gaze. He's the first person I was able to share my whole story with and now that I have, I feel like the weight of the sky has been lifted off my shoulders. Percy gives me this sense of safety and I don't feel like I have to keep my walls up around him. I can let all my emotions out around him and he doesn't give me anything but comfort and soothing words in return. We've grown so close in just a few weeks and I couldn't imagine my life if something were to happen to him. With that thought in mind, I bring one of my hands up to the back of his neck and fist a part of his shirt with my other as I surge forward and crash my lips to his.

I put everything I have into the kiss. All the pain I've felt over the last few years of my life. The sorrow. The grief. The hurt. The betrayal. Everything.

I press my lips harder against his as a way of thanking him for being there for me. For understanding me in ways that I never thought anyone could.

My hand moves to his hair and I find myself pulling on it causing a low growl to escape from the back of his throat. I get off of his lap and lay my back down on the couch as Percy hovers over me, still not breaking the kiss. His tongue grazes my bottom lip asking for access which I grant. My other hand, (currently fisting a part of his shirt) loosens its grip as I slowly run my hand down his chest. When I get to the hem of his shirt I give it a slight tug. He breaks the kiss for a second to take off his shirt before connecting our lips again.

Percy shivers as my hand creeps up his bare chest and across his sculpted abs. I smile into the kiss as he lets out a small groan from my touch. He tugs at my top and I quickly take it off. I hear his metal dog tags clank against one another and he breaks the kiss and leans his head down to trail gentle kisses from my jaw, down to my neck and ending at my collarbone. A small moan manages to come out of my mouth. I bury my hand further into his hair before bringing his lips to mine again. His hand that's not currently keeping him balanced above me trails down my waist to the button on my jeans. Before he can go any further I stop him by placing my hand on his at the waistline of my jeans.

"Not yet. I don't want to go too fast." I whisper while looking into his sea green eyes that seem to have gotten a shade darker.

He nods understandingly before we both sit up. I notice his hair sticking up in all different directions in a messier than usual style and I let out a small giggle.

"What?" He asks, oblivious to why I'm laughing while he retrieves his shirt from the ground and pulls it over his head. He hands me mine as well.

"Nothing. You're just cute." I reply.

His face becomes more confused as he tilts his head with a crooked grin on his face. I have to stop myself from bursting out into laughter. His messy hair paired with his head tilt makes him look like a shaggy longhaired dog and quite an adorable one at that.

It's right then that I know I'm in trouble.

I'm in serious trouble of falling in love with the one and only Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **Don't you just love cheesy endings? This chapter was definitely my hardest one to write yet. I didn't include Percy's POV because I thought this scene was just better fitted for Annabeth's. Please let me know how I did I'd really like to get some comments on it so remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your favorite time of year?**


	12. War Stories and Dinners

**We passed 50 reviews and there's over 100 follows! Thanks so much guys! I'm just so happy that you guys like my story. I'm not entirely convinced it's that good of a story but that's probably just because I'm writing it and I'm really self-conscious about anything I write. Also I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving! If you don't celebrate it I still hope you had a good week!**

 **I finally bought and read Trials of Apollo (I know I'm so late, I blame it on school). I finished it in 2 days it was so good! I may or may not have screamed when I saw Percy was in a part of it or whenever Annabeth was mentioned ;). I highly recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it!**

 **IMPORTANT: This story will still have both Percy and Annabeth's POV but most of it is now going to be in Annabeth's because it's really hard writing Percy's POV without it sounding kind of like a girl. I promise I'll get his POV in too it just won't be that long.**

 **My favorite time of year is summer but I also really like the holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Percy POV

"Percy! Stop! I-I can't breath!" Annabeth squeals through fits of laughter as I tickle her.

"I told you. I'm not stopping till you say it."

"F-fine….you-you're-"

"I'm what?" I reply leaning down closer to her so I can hear the next words come out of her mouth clearly.

"You're the sexiest man I've ever met." She breaths out.

I stop my tickling assault on her and grin down at her triumphantly.

"Dam right I am." **(A/N: see what I did there ;) )**

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Dork."

"What was that Wise Girl?" I ask before pinning both of her arms down next to her face on the floor of her condo.

"I said you were a dork. Got a problem with that Seaweed Brain?" She replies.

"Oh you bet I do."

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" She asks teasingly.

My grin widens as I lean down close to her face and bring her lips to mine.

Everyday I'm finding it so much harder to leave Annabeth for when I have to go back. Every day that goes by is another step closer to my time on leave being over. It's Sunday today. I've got just under a month left. Of course it's not just Annabeth I don't want to leave (although she is a big part of it). I've met so many new people while I've been here and I know that saying goodbye to them is gonna kill me.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Ever since I told Percy everything about my past we've been closer than ever. This just means that it's gonna be harder to say goodbye. I've tried to take my mind off of it as much as I can but it's kind of hard to just forget.

I spent Friday with my friends here at the condo since we didn't have class. Saturday, Percy's mom spent the day with him so we decided to spend Sunday together at my place since the others were all out.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy whispers in my ear before placing a kiss to my temple.

I hum contently before replying. "Just planning ways to get back at you for practically tickling me to death."

He laughs breathily. "Should I be scared?"

"Very." I say before turning back to the TV and snuggling closer to Percy's side on the couch as we continuing watching the movie _The Guardian_. I'd categorize this as one of my lazy days. I'm dressed in sweats and Percy's Marines hoodie with my hair in a very messy bun. I asked Percy to come in sweats too because I just felt like staying in today. He happily agreed so we're on the couch watching Netflix. Usually this is my typical Sunday if it's not spent studying but it's different this time because Percy's here (which is definitely not a bad thing).

Throughout the movie Percy does little things that make me smile like an idiot. He plays with our intertwined fingers rested on my abdomen, rubs soothing circles on the exposed skin right above the hemline of my sweats and places sweet kisses to the spot right behind my ear. Bottom line is, I find it very hard to concentrate on the movie.

When it's over I put on an episode of _Friends_ but I don't pay much attention to it as I turn around to face Percy. My hand has a mind of its own as it leaves Percy's and starts tracing around the frame of his face before resting on the side of his cheek. His eyes lock with mine.

"I'm so glad I met you." I whisper quietly without breaking eye contact.

My cheeks heat up. I did not mean for that to come out. I swear Percy's turning me into a pile of mush.

"I'm really glad I met you too Wise Girl." He whispers back as he leans his forehead on mine with a big smile on his face.

I smile back before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss is tender and full of meaning as Percy's lips move slowly on mine, in no rush to go faster. I smile during the kiss as Percy gently cups one of my cheeks with his hand.

"You know there's still some things I don't know about you." I say after I pull away, leaving just a small distance between us.

"Oh? And what would they be?"

"Well… you never talk about how it is out there in the field." I reply.

Percy's smile falters and I suddenly regret bringing it up.

"It's ok. You don't have to if you don't want to." I say quickly.

"No, no. It's ok. It's just…are you sure you want to hear this? It's not exactly sunshine and rainbows out there."

I give him a slight nod. "Yeah. I want to know every part of your life Percy." I say while stroking his cheek gently.

He takes a deep breath. "It's not good out there Beth. I remember this one time about six months before I came home on leave. I was in charge of my unit during a year-long deployment to Afghanistan. I was responsible for every aspect of the soldiers' lives, including their training, equipment and safety. They depended on me and…and I couldn't save them all." Percy pauses to close his eyes tightly.

"We were scoping out the area and out of nowhere there was open fire. I lost three of the thirteen men in my squad that day. I've seen things that give me terrifying nightmares. I've woken up in a panic more times than I can count. Once you've been out there…you can never go back to how your life was before."

I rest my head on his chest as he pulls me closer. I pause before asking the question I've wanted to know the answer to for so long.

"Have you ever gotten a really bad injury?"

He hesitates so I place a light kiss to his jaw to encourage him to continue. "Yeah." He manages to get out.

"I was down in Iraq on another tour and I got shot right above my left shoulder blade. I ended up blacking out from it and I woke up in a hospital. It took months to recover from it. I've gotten other small injuries over the years but that's the main one."

He was shot. _He was shot._ That right there shows you how dangerous what he does is. I don't know how Mrs. Jackson is able to let him go. I'm scared to death at the prospect of him not coming back. I bury my face into his shirt as a lonely tear escapes my eye. "Percy…" I whisper in a strained voice as I rest my hands on his chest.

"Hey, hey. I'm ok. I'm fine."

He rubs my back. I don't know how long we stay in the position. Not saying anything, just laying on the couch with our legs intertwined and our body's pressed together. The sound of Percy's soothing heartbeat and the salty smell of the ocean that I've come to know so well eventually lulls me to sleep and I get lost in the world of darkness.

* * *

Percy POV

When I wake up it's almost 5:30. I notice Annabeth still sleeping on my chest and I smile down at her. I kiss her forehead before trying to wake her up.

"Annabeth. Annnnabeeeth." I sing in her ear while giving her a light shake.

"Mmmm Wha- Percy? Did we fall asleep?"

"Looks like it Wise Girl. I should probably get going."

"Noooo" She whimpers sleepily while fisting a part of my t-shirt.

I chuckle at her actions before pecking her cheek.

"I'll see you soon. I promise."

She reluctantly lets me get up and walks with me to the door.

"Actually speaking of seeing each other soon, uh…this is kind of putting you on the spot but my mom won't stop insisting that you come over for dinner because she really wants to meet you so would you want to come over Friday?" I ask nervously while scratching the back of my neck.

She smiles. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Awesome I'll let her know. I'll see you later Wise Girl." I say before connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. Annabeth lets out a sound of protest when I pull away before bringing my face to hers again. I feel her smile into the kiss as my arms snake around her waist.

"See you later Seaweed Brain." She says when we break away.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Unfortunately I had to go back school Monday so I didn't get to see Percy again until Wednesday. We hadn't planned on hanging out but he paid me a surprise visit after classes that day.

 _Wednesday_

"What language is this?!" My boyfriend questions when he picks up my advanced animal studies book.

I laugh. "Are the words too big for your small brain soldier boy?"

"You wound me Annabeth." Percy says with an offended expression while putting a hand to his heart.

I roll my eyes. "I have to get this assignment done. Go find Thalia or something."

"She's not home." He responds. I faintly remember her telling me she was going out with a few people from her photography course to take pictures. Piper was at Jason's house and Juniper was studying in her room and I knew for a fact that you don't disrupt Juniper when she's studying.

I sigh. "Well go be a good boy and find something to do."

He pouts before going downstairs to the kitchen, probably to get something to eat. I've never known someone who eats as much as Percy and I grew up with two brothers. I turn back around in my desk chair and get back to work on my essay.

About ten minutes later I hear the door open, knowing it's Percy I don't turn around.

"Annabeth I'm bored. Take a break." He whines.

"I'll be done soon I promise."

"You know I bet that's not even due tomorrow is it?"

"No it's due Friday but it's a really big paper now shush." I argue.

Percy has other ideas though. As I'm writing I feel a presence come up behind me. He pulls my hair to one side and rests it on my shoulder. I pay him no attention as I keep writing.

I feel his warm breath on my neck before his lips make contact with my shoulder. He slowly inches his way up. When he gets to the side of my neck my body freezes and I stop writing. I allow my eyes to close as he continues to place kisses on my neck. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access, hating the affect he has on me.

"Come on…take…one…little...break." He whispers between kisses.

A small moan escapes me when Percy gets to the area right below my ear. I feel him smile into my skin and continue placing kisses on that one spot which he must have figured out is my weak spot. When I can't take it anymore I turn around in my chair and smash my lips to his. My lips move fast against his as my hands tangle themselves into his messy black hair. He eagerly responds and pulls me against him.

Needless to say, I didn't get my essay done that evening. **(A/N: No, they didn't sleep together)**

* * *

Percy POV

 _Friday_

"Wise Girl calm down. They're gonna love you." I say while grabbing Annabeth's hand in attempt to calm her down.

Tonight's the night we're having dinner with my parents and Annabeth's the most nervous I've ever seen her. You'd think with the way she handles everything with such confidence and poise that she wouldn't be so unsure of herself.

"You really think so? But what if they-" I cut her off with a short kiss.

"I know so. Now come on." I say as we make our way to the apartment door. I take out my key and unlock the door before opening it and walking in with a nervous Annabeth in tow. I gently squeeze her hand as we walk further into the apartment.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Mom I'm home!" Percy shouts as we walk towards the kitchen.

A woman who looks to be in her mid-forties turns away from the stove to greet us. I can tell that Percy didn't get many of his physical features from his mother because she's got dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Percy greets her with a kiss on the cheek. You'd have to be blind to not see the strong bond Percy shares with his mother.

"Mom this is Annabeth." Percy says turning back to me.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson." I reply.

She pulls me into a hug and once I get over my surprise I manage to hug her back. She has a comforting sense about her, something I realize Percy gets from her. When we separate she speaks.

"It's nice to meet you too dear and call me Sally, Mrs. Jackson makes me feel so old." She says with a loving smile.

"You are." Percy mumbles under his breath.

"Percy!" I scold while smacking his chest.

It seems that Sally has the same idea as she smacks his arm at the same time.

"Ow!" Percy whines.

I roll my eyes before turning back to Sally.

"Can I help with anything for dinner?" I ask.

"Oh no that's alright dear. You know Percy, you could learn some manners from her."

I grin teasingly at Percy before we both take a seat at the two barstools in the kitchen as Sally finishes preparing dinner.

"Paul's on his way home from work. He should be home soon. In the meantime, Percy why don't you show Annabeth around while I finish making dinner." Sally suggests.

Percy nods before grabbing my hand and leading me further into the apartment. Seeing as I've already been in the living room we skip it and go upstairs.

"Master bedroom." I get a glimpse of a big room surrounded by white walls and a queen size bed in the middle.

I spot a small door off to the side as Percy points to it. "Bathroom."

"And my room."

Dark blue paint covers the walls and a twin size bed lies off to the side with a blue comforter and a closet across from it. I spot pictures of Percy with his family and friends and posters of various bands pinned to his wall as we walk in. Again I'm surprised at how clean the room is. I walk over to his bed and plop myself down. Percy joins me a second later.

I smile when I see a picture of the two of us on his bedside table. It was from about two weeks ago when Percy had caught me off guard by placing a kiss to my cheek. Percy notices what I'm looking at and smiles.

"Out of all the pictures we've taken why this one?" I ask curiously. There were so many others I liked better than this one where I was actually paying attention to when it was taken. Why did he decide to get this one framed?

"Because the fact that you didn't know I was taking a photo is what makes it special. You can see how naturally beautiful you are in this one."

Gods I think my heart just melted. The things this boy does to me.

"You're sweet." I reply before turning towards him and touching my lips to his. He smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around my waist. We're interrupted a second later by Percy's mom calling us down for dinner. I laugh at Percy's annoyed groan at the interruption.

When we're back in the kitchen I notice a tall sandy haired man helping Mrs. Jackson put plates full of steaming lasagna on the table.

"Hi you must be Annabeth, I'm Paul. It's nice to finally meet the girl Percy never shuts up about." I give him a warm smile in return.

"Nice to meet you too."

"You talk about me?" I ask, turning to look at Percy.

He scratches the back of his neck and his cheeks turn pink as he sends a glare in Paul's direction. "Uh…"

I giggle and peck his cheek lightly before sitting down to eat.

"You weren't kidding about the blue food." I say as I look down at my blue lasagna.

Percy seems relieved at the subject change as he responds. "Nope."

"So Annabeth, Percy tells me you're studying to become a vet. How are you liking it so far?" Sally asks.

"It's been pretty hard if I'm being honest. I know that this is what I want to do though so hopefully it'll get easier."

"Where do you go to college?" Paul asks.

"Olympian university."

"Oh wow. Impressive. I've heard that's a very good school."

I blush, not used to all the attention.

I answer a lot more questions throughout dinner and when we're done I offer to help Sally with the dishes while Paul and Percy watch TV in the living room.

"I'll wash you dry." Mrs. Jackson tells me with a kind smile.

I nod in response as we start clearing the table.

"Thanks for the help by the way. Paul and Percy are always too lazy to help. Then again, they're boys. They'd probably break the dishes." She says while handing me a plate to dry.

I laugh. "Sounds like something Percy would do."

Sally nods in agreement. It's quiet for a minute before she breaks the silence.

"That boy's crazy about you, you know." I almost drop the dish in my hands from surprise when she says this. My cheeks heat up. Sally smiles knowingly at me.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. You make him really happy Annabeth and I'm glad he's found someone like you." She continues.

"He makes me really happy too. You've raised a great son Mrs. Jackso- Sally." I reply when I get over my surprise. I notice that it doesn't feel weird talking about this with her at all. In only a few hours Sally's managed to make me feel so comfortable around her.

"Thank you dear." She gives me heartwarming smile that I return.

"Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Of course. What's on you mind?"

"How do you deal with…Percy leaving? The thought's been coming up in my head all the time and I terrified of when he'll have to go."

She sighs. "It's not easy. It never is. I'm constantly worried about something happening to him and him not coming back but I just have to understand that this is what he does. He risks his life everyday to protect ours and I couldn't be more proud of him for that. Even if the thought of him not coming back scares me to death."

"That's a good way to think about it. Thank you Sally." I reply.

After we finish the dishes Sally and I join the boys in the living room. I take the spot next to Percy on the couch and we watch TV for a while. Around 8 I figure it's time to start heading back home so Percy drives me after I thank Paul and Sally for dinner.

"See, my mom and Paul loved you. I told you there was nothing to worry about." Percy says once we're in front of my place.

"Yeah I guess you were right but don't let it get to your head."

He smiles at me in response. That stupid crooked grin that I can't help but swoon over. I smile back and give him a quick kiss which ends up being a long one (not that I'm complaining).

"Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight Annabeth."

When I get inside I go up to my room and collapse on my bed, ready for my week long vacation from classes to start.

* * *

 **I'm sorry guys did that suck? I feel like it wasn't that good. Please let me know in the reviews! Lets keep the reviews coming! Thanks again for the 100 follows it means a lot! Remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **Who's your favorite couple other than Percabeth?**


	13. Sick Days and Dance Lessons

**This. Week. Was. Eternal. Anyone else had one of those weeks at school where it's just never ending? Ugh I hate those so much. I've managed to make it through the week by listening to Christmas songs. I may or may not be listening to them right now. What can I say? I'm super excited for Christmas! But I've got a ton of homework this weekend so yay for me!**

 **Anyway, lets keep it up with those reviews guys you're doing awesome! Can we get 10 more before I post the next chapter? I think we can!**

 **My favorite couple besides Percabeth would have to be Caleo. However, after reading Trials of Apollo I'm really starting to like Soangelo a lot too.**

 **WARNING: Lots of fluff in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

I'd like to tell you I started my break off well. Every second I had something fun planned to do with my friends and there was never a dull moment. It was the most fun I've had in a while.

Yeah…No.

When I woke up Saturday morning I felt terrible. My head and throat hurt like hell, my nose was stuffed up and to top it all off, I went from freezing one minute to hot the next. Of all the times I had to get sick why now? I'm not the kind of person to get sick a lot either. I think the last time I was sick in bed was back in high school and even then I can't remember it being as bad as this. I had planned on going out with Thalia, Juniper and Piper today. We were going to check out the new pizza place that just opened up and go shopping at the mall. Guess that won't be happening.

As if reading my mind, Thalia walks into my bedroom. When she sees me still laying in bed a look of confusion crosses her face.

"What are you doing still in bed? You know I'm all for sleeping in late but we have plans today. Well technically, I'm only going because we're eating at the new pizza place. If it wasn't for that I'd probably try to find a way out of going to the mall-Wait, are you ok Annie? You don't look so good."

"I'm sick Thals. I don't think I should be getting out of the house today." As if to emphasize my point, I cough and sneeze into my elbow.

Thalia walks over to my bedside and places her hand to my forehead. "You're burning up Annabeth. You know what, I'm staying home with you today. You need someone here with you."

"No Thals you don't have to do that. You should go. I know how much you wanted to eat at that new place."

"But you're sick. You can't just spend the day by yourself."

Piper and Juniper walk in before I can respond.

"What's going on?" Juniper asks while casting a worried glance my way.

"Annie's sick and she refuses to let anyone stay home with her." Thalia answers, casting a look my way.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I don't want to ruin your first day of break. Go. Have fun." I reply.

"Are you sure Anna? I have no problem cancelling." Piper says.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure now go."

I get a few more worried glances my way before they all leave my room. A few seconds later I hear the front door shut. Deciding not to get up yet, I wrap myself tighter in my blankets and try to get more sleep.

* * *

Percy POV

When Thalia called me and told me Annabeth was sick in bed I wasted no time in getting up and driving over to the condo. Annabeth isn't the type of person to ask for help when she needs it but no matter who you are, when you're sick you could always use help or at least some company.

I park on the side of the street. Thalia said she would leave the front door unlocked so I easily get in. When I get to Annabeth's room all I see is a big mound of pillows and blankets with a tiny bit of blond hair sticking out from the top of the covers. I make my way over to the edge of her bed and gently lower the covers to see her sleeping form. Her nose is slightly red and her expression shows one of discomfort. I decide to let her sleep because I've learned that sleep can be the best way to get better. I place a light kiss to her forehead before going back downstairs to make some soup in the kitchen.

* * *

Annabeth POV

When I wake up for the second time Saturday morning I get up to take a quick shower hoping it'll make me feel at least a little better. I slip into some old sweats and a t-shirt afterward and head downstairs for some breakfast. Well, more like lunch at this point because it's almost 1.

What I don't expect to see is my boyfriend in the kitchen. His back is facing me as he hums a slight tune and adjusts the stovetop to a lower setting. I blink to make sure I'm not just hallucinating. Nope. He's actually here.

"Uh…Percy?"

He turns away from the stove to look my way.

"Oh hey, you're up." He says when he catches my gaze.

"Yeah…how-when did you?..."

He chuckles. "Thalia called me and told me you were sick. I figured I would come over and keep you company. She left the door unlocked and I got here about half an hour ago. You weren't up yet and I didn't want to wake you so I decided to make you some soup."

He came over to take care of me? _And_ he made me soup? He gave up his Saturday to spend the day with a sick person. A warm sensation fills me and I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as Percy smiles at me after explaining everything.

"How are you feeling?"

I manage to shake myself out of my trance and I sigh. "Well, I told Thalia I was fine but I guess if I'm being honest… I feel awful. Gods Percy I feel like crap. I have a splitting headache, my throat hurts and I can basically only breath through my mouth and just-ugh I hate being sick!"

Yes, I'm well aware that I sound like a little kid whining but I just hate being sick ok?

Percy gives me a sympathetic look. "Come here."

I immediately rush into his arms as they wrap me in a tight hug. I lean my head against his shoulder and my arms wrap around his waist. He kisses my temple and I stay in his warm embrace for a little while longer before remembering something.

"Percy weren't you making soup?"

"Shit!" He pulls away and turns back to the stove to stop the soup from boiling over. I take a seat behind the counter on one of the stools.

"Whew, It's ok. The soup has been saved!"

I giggle at his reaction and shake my head. "Seaweed Brain"

He sets a bowl of soup in front of me before taking a seat in the stool next to me. I blow on the soup to cool it down and let the warm liquid soothe my sore throat.

"Not bad Percy."

"I know. I make the best canned soup." He replies like making soup is so hard.

I laugh and gently shove his chest. He catches my hand and interlaces our fingers. I give him a smile before going back to my soup. After one bowl I'm full but Percy forces me to have another claiming it'll make me feel better. I hate to admit he's right but after the second bowl my throat feels almost back to normal.

When I'm channel surfing for something to watch on TV Percy comes into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"What are we watching?" He asks while sitting down next to me.

I shrug "There's not much on. A movie alright with you?"

"Yeah sure."

I get up and walk over to the shelf where all of our movies are.

" _The Notebook_?" I suggest jokingly while turning back to Percy.

He quickly shakes his head back and forth as an expression of dislike forms on his face.

I laugh. "I'm just kidding Seaweed Brain." I turn back to the shelf. Percy comes up behind me a second later to help me look.

"What about _Insidious_?" He suggests.

"No way! I don't do horror movies Perce. Not gonna happen." I reply while turning to face him.

"Oh come on! Please?" He begs.

His bottom lip sticks out and his green eyes widen as he gives me a pleading look. I cover my face with my hands so I can't see.

"No don't give me that look. You know I can't say no to that look."

I squirm as he takes my hands away from my face and snakes his arms around my waist to pull me closer. "Please?"

I groan when my eyes lock with his. " _Fine._ Gods you're annoying. I'm making you watch _The Notebook_ afterward though."

A triumphant smile spreads across his face and he gives me a kiss on the cheek before detaching himself from me. He grabs the movie and puts it in the player.

* * *

Let me sum up how the movie went. Within an hour into it I was on Percy's lap with my face buried so deep into his chest I'm surprised I managed to breathe. Percy was completely fine during the whole movie though. The idiot probably just wanted an excuse to wrap his arms around me. Well I can think of a lot of other ways that don't involve making me watch a horror movie. The only reason we own any horror movies in the first place is because of Thalia. She's the only one who watches them.

True to my word, after _Insidious_ I make Percy watch _The Notebook_. I don't move from my spot on Percy's lap but I actually watch the movie this time instead of covering my face the whole time. By the end I'm in tears and I even notice Percy attempting to hold back a sniffle.

"Are you _crying_ soldier boy?" I tease, turning to face him in my position on his lap.

Percy snaps out of it and regains his composter. "What? No! That's ridiculous I just…had something in my eye."

"Yeah, tears."

He shoots be a glare and I laugh as I lay my head on his shoulder. My fingers grasp the silver chain around his neck. I pull out his dog tags and my thumb skims over the engravings.

 _Jackson_

 _Perseus, O_

Followed by his social security number, blood type and religious preference. The other one consists of the same information.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Percy says, interrupting the silence. I stop playing with his dog tags and lift my head off his shoulder to give him my full attention. Percy places his hands on my hips to steady me as he continues.

"There's this military ball coming up next Saturday to celebrate the Marines birthday. Family is invited too but my mom and Paul can't come because they're going out of town for the weekend. So I was wondering…would you accompany me to the ball Ms. Chase?" Percy says with a crooked grin and a British accent at the end.

"Why, I'd love to Mr. Jackson." I reply with an accent of my own. It comes out a little hoarse thanks to my being sick but we both snicker nonetheless.

"Great. I'll pick you up at six."

I nod before resuming my position against his chest.

"You know, I've never been to a ball. School dances sure, but never a ball." I say.

"I've been to one and I didn't do much. I spent most of my time either catching up with some of the guys or eating plate after plate of the delicious food." He admits.

I laugh at his confession. "You didn't dance?"

He's silent and when I snap my head back up to look at him his cheeks have a faint dusting of pink on them. He scratches the back of his neck, something I notice that he does whenever he's embarrassed or nervous.

"Me and dancing don't really…go well together. My mom attempted to teach me but I'm a hopeless cause."

"Oh come on. You can't be that bad."

"Trust me. I am."

I get off of his lap to stand in front of him. He gives me a confused look as I stick my hand out towards him and help him off the couch.

"We're gonna teach you how to dance. Right here right now. I may not be the best dancer in the world but I know a thing or two." I say in a tone that suggests I'm not taking no for an answer.

I hear Percy sigh while I go over to the radio near the TV box.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you."

The song _Sunday Morning_ by Maroon 5 begins to play as I turn back to Percy. When I'm in front of him I take his right hand in mine as his left hand rests on my waist. Putting my other hand on his shoulder, I slowly start to sway us back and forth as the song begins.

 _Sunday morning, rain is falling_ _  
_ _Steal some covers, share some skin_ _  
_ _Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_ _  
_ _You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

"Sorry." He apologizes when he steps on my foot for the third time, keeping his eyes on where he's stepping.

"Percy, hey look at me." His eyes look up to meet mine.

"Just keep your eyes on me okay? Don't look down at your feet just listen to the music." He nods in response, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

 _That someday it would lead me back to you_ _  
_ _That someday it would lead me back to you_

 **(A/N: I'm skipping around in the song because you know, they're talking)**

Percy starts to get the hang of it and stops stepping on my feet. He smiles at me. "I'm actually doing it Wise Girl. I'm dancing." He says like he can't believe it.

 _Fingers trace your every outline_ _  
_ _Paint a picture with my hands_

I giggle as he pulls me closer to him, his confidence growing. "That you are Seaweed Brain."

 _Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_ _  
_ _Change the weather, still together when it ends_

He takes me by surprise as he spins me while the chorus plays. A shriek of laughter escapes me as my back crashes into his chest. He sways us back and forth and I can feel him smile next to my ear.

 _That may be all I need_ _  
_ _In darkness, she is all I see_ _  
_ _Come and rest your bones with me_ _  
_ _Driving slow on Sunday morning_ _  
_ _And I never want to leave_

He spins me back towards him and I rest my head on his chest as he sways us back and forth. I can't seem to get rid of the giant grin on my face.

 _It's flower in your hair_ _  
_ _I'm a flower in your hair_

When the song ends we stay in that position a bit longer before I pull back to look at him, still keeping us in a close proximity. "I knew you could do it."

A goofy grin spreads across his face and he leans his forehead on mine. I get that weird feeling in my stomach again. I can't describe it, and the way he's looking at me…so caring and sincerely. When he starts to close the distance between us I stop him half way.

"Percy we can't. I'll get you sick."

He shakes his head. "I don't care, it's worth it."

Before I can say anything else to stop him, his lips come crashing down on mine. I have to lean back because of the force behind the kiss. Oh, to hell with it. My hands tangle themselves into his hair as he embraces me tighter and I kiss him back eagerly. His tongue pokes my bottom lip, I sigh into the kiss and allow him access.

I pull away as soon as I hear someone clear their throat. I turn towards the door to see Thalia standing in the doorway with her eyebrows raised and a suggestive look on her face. My face instantly heats up.

"Uh…hey Thalia. What are you doing home?" I ask, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I figured Percy would've been gone by now so I came home early to see if you were feeling better. It looks like you are." She says while shooting Percy a look before walking into the kitchen.

My cheeks are on fire at this point and I don't say anything. Percy coughs awkwardly.

"I should uh probably get going." He says.

I take a look at the clock and notice it's almost six. "Yeah I'll walk you out." We pass Thalia on the way out and I still don't catch her eye.

When we get to the other side of the door we burst out laughing. "She always seems to catch us doesn't she?" Percy comments.

I nod. "Gods that was so embarrassing." I reply once our laughter dies down.

Percy shrugs and pulls me to him. "She'll get over it."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Thanks for taking care of me Percy. I had fun today and I feel a lot better. By tomorrow I should be good as new." I say with a slightly scratchy voice.

He smiles at me. "Glad to hear it. I had fun today too. Now get inside, it's cold and you don't have a jacket. The last thing we need is you getting sick all over again. Although, I could be up for staying in and watching another horror movie."

I smack his shoulder. "Well you'll be doing that girlfriendless."

He chuckles. "I'm just joking. I'm serious about you getting inside though. It's freezing out here and you're just wearing a t-shirt."

I smile at my worried boyfriend. "Ok, ok. I'm going. I'll see you later."

I give him a quick kiss before unwrapping my arms from around his neck and getting inside. When I get to the kitchen Thalia's there with a teasing look on her face.

"So, how was your day? You and Kelp Head make any babies?"

I groan. Here we go.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 complete! Sorry I barely got any of Percy's POV in this chapter. I'll try to put more in the next chapter but it's really hard. Let me know how you liked this chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I don't know if I'm going to be able to update every week now. I know, I'm sad. School's been keeping me so busy that I barely have any time for anything else. I WON'T give up on this story though. I'll keep writing it but the chapters may come out every two or three weeks instead of one. But the more reviews I get on this story, the faster I'm gonna try to update it for you guys! Lets get at least 10 on this update ok?**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your biggest fear?**


	14. Parties and Dress Shopping

**So I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter we got 10! You guys are awesome! Keep it up! I loved reading your responses of your biggest fears. Made me realize how many fears I have lol.**

 **Trying to pick just one biggest fear is hard I have a few. If I had to name a couple I would say spiders and horror movies especially the ones that have like pop ups.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Percy POV

Surprisingly I wasn't sick Sunday after seeing Annabeth the day before which is good because that meant I didn't have to miss out. There was a party tonight to celebrate Leo and Calypso's engagement. After years of dating the guy finally got the guts to ask her to marry him. I have to give him props on how he asked her too. Apparently he'd taken her to the top of the empire state building and proposed to her in front of the New York City skyline. All this happened just Friday night yet they were throwing an engagement party Sunday night. How Leo managed to get everything together in just a couple days will forever be a mystery to me. Then again, back in high school Leo was practically the king of parties so I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Wow and I thought I owned a bunch of t-shirts." Annabeth comments, snapping me back to reality. We were in the middle of going through my clothes so I could find a nice shirt to wear for tonight. Well more like Annabeth was looking while I was laid down in a relaxed position on my bed.

I chuckle. "Well looks like I've finally managed to beat you at something Wise Girl."

The sound of hangers sliding ceases as Annabeth walks out. Yeah I've got a small walk in closet. I don't really need it considering, like my girlfriend said, I don't own much other than t-shirts and v-necks and I'm always gone but it's still nice to have.

She comes into my line of view with a harsh glare and crosses her arms on her chest but that's not what I'm focused on. What catches my attention is what she's wearing. She's still wearing the skinny jeans and white scoop neck shirt she came here in except now it's paired with my lightweight camouflage Marines combat jacket. My brain throws every thought I have out the window as I take in her appearance. She looks _good._

"Don't get used to it Seaweed Brain. I can still beat you at a lot of other things."

Barely registering what she's saying, I just nod my head in response. When she starts to walk back into the closet I regain my senses enough to get up and grab her hand, pulling her to me. She makes a surprised sound and her hands brace themselves on my chest to avoid completely crashing into me. She gives me a confused look and I just raise my eyebrows in response while gesturing to the jacket. She blushes when she figures it out.

"I-I found it. I've always wanted to see how it feels to wear one and I guess I just forgot to take it off."

She looks down in embarrassment and I smile at her adorableness. Slowly tilting her chin up, I bring her lips to mine. She smiles into the kiss and I feel her relax into me. I trace small circles on the skin right above her jeans causing her to shiver. I pull away when air becomes a necessity.

"It looks amazing on you. Keep it, at least until I need it again."

She nods, biting her lip as a smile crosses her face. I go in for another kiss but Annabeth stops me by gently pushing on my chest with her hand.

"I'm not kissing you again until you start helping me with figuring out what _you're_ going to wear tonight mister."

" _Fine_. But I'm holding you to that kiss."

She rolls her eyes, dragging me into the closet with her. A wide assortment of different colored shirts surrounds us, most of them some shade of blue. I walk over to the left.

"I keep most of my nicer shirts back here since I don't wear them much." I say, pushing aside the casual shirts to reveal a few collared and button down shirts. When I turn back around Annabeth's expression is one of complete and utter anger.

"So you decide to tell me this now?! After I've been looking for the last 20 minutes! Why didn't you say something!"

"You never asked?" I reply nervously. It's crazy how she can go from adorable one minute to extremely scary the next.

She huffs in annoyance and shoves past me to get a better view of the shirts.

"Hmm. This one seems like it could work." She says, pulling out a black button down shirt.

I shrug in response. "Sure. I'm not too picky when it comes to clothes. I'll wear it with some dark jeans and black converse. Are we done now?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes. We're done now."

I smile and bring her closer to me. "Good. Now can I have a kiss from my girlfriend who looks incredibly sexy in my combat jacket?"

She giggles, sounding like a four year old. The laugh I've come to lov-like so much. Oh who am I kidding? I love her. Gods I love her. I've never felt anything like what I feel when I'm with her. You're probably wondering how I'm so relaxed at this realization and why I'm bringing it up so suddenly. Well, truth is I figured it out a while ago. I just haven't found the right time to tell her yet. And as cliché as it sounds, I'm kinda worried about if she feels the same way. We've only known each other for a short time but she's managed to make such a big impact on my life.

When she pulls on my hair to bring me closer to her I know there's no going back. I love her and there's nothing anyone can do or say that's going to change that.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth! So nice to see you!" Calypso says, bringing me into a hug while Percy and Leo share one of those hugs guys do.

"You too and congratulations!" I say when we break away causing her grin to widen. I hear Percy congratulating Leo off to my left.

"Thanks! You wanna go into the kitchen? The others are there."

I nod and follow her into the kitchen, leaving the boys to talk. I spot Juniper, Thalia and Piper seated and having a conversation. I rode with Percy because we came from his place. We had stopped by my place for me to change into a nicer shirt with a cardigan but the others had already left.

"Hey Annabeth. We were just starting to wonder where you were." Juniper says.

"Yeah sorry I kind of..uh…lost track of time." My face heats up and I look down, hoping they won't notice but I should know by now that Thalia notices _everything_.

"Ohhh I see. Would a certain cousin of mine be the source of your losing track of time?" She asks teasingly. My face only reddens more in response.

"You and Percy are getting pretty serious aren't you?" Piper states. No sarcasm or teasing is apparent in her voice so I know she's genuinely curious. I turn towards them, making eye contact with Piper.

"Yeah…yeah I guess we are." I say, realizing it for myself. I've been growing closer and closer to Percy everyday. If I'm being honest, It's scaring me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I haven't let myself, not since… Luke.

"With the rate you're going, you'll have one of these on your finger in no time." Calypso comments, showing her gorgeous diamond ring in the process.

"She's not wrong." Juniper adds.

"Wow wow wow. I said we were getting serious not thinking about marriage!"

They all laugh at my reaction.

"Have you slept together yet?" Piper questions.

"Oh gods. Nope. You're talking about my best friend and my cousin. Gross. Leaving now." Thalia interrupts and starts to get up. Before she can leave I respond.

"No. We haven't."

Thalia lets out a sigh of relief and sits back down.

"Alright. Different topic now." She declares.

I'm about to agree before I feel strong arms come up and pull me back towards them.

"What are we talking about ladies?" Percy asks, kissing my temple afterward.

"Oh just-"

"Nothing! Just nothing!" I say in my flustered state, interrupting Piper. I give her a look that says 'I will kill you if you tell him' and she lets it go.

Leo comes in a moment later. "What are you all doing in the kitchen? It's a party!" He says before practically pushing all of us (except Calypso who helps Leo get some more food from the fridge) out into the living room where other guests are and music is playing.

Percy goes to get us some drinks. I notice a few of the girls near the corner of the room eyeing Percy as he walks back to me, completely oblivious to the girls checking him out.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you some coke. That ok?"

"Perfect. Thank you." I say before leaning in to kiss him. He seems surprised at the action but doesn't break the kiss. I pull away after a few seconds. I can see the girls from the corner of my eye shooting me glares but I pay them no attention.

After the party I'm so exhausted I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 _Monday_

I wake up to the sound of Piper banging on my door.

"Rise and shine Annabeth it's dress shopping time!"

I roll my eyes at her ridiculous rhyme. Today's the day Piper's taking me shopping for a dress to wear to the military ball Friday. When I told her about it she practically jumped at the chance to go dress shopping with me. Knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer, I agreed to letting her come with me as long as she doesn't force me into an overly elegant dress.

I shower and get dressed in some light faded jeans and a grey sweater. Piper's already downstairs eating breakfast when I walk into the kitchen.

* * *

"No way am I wearing this Pipes." I say, walking out of the fitting room in a huge puffy floor length purple dress.

She makes an amused face and bursts into laughter. "I know I just wanted to see it on you."

"I hate you." I reply, walking back into the changing room to take the dress off. That was the last dress in the pile we had picked out for this store. When I'm back in my regular clothes I meet Piper back outside.

"We've been to three stores and I haven't found anything that I even relatively like. This is hopeless." I sigh.

"Lets stop to get some lunch. I'm sure we'll find something soon." She takes my hand and drags me to the food court. We get some pasta from the Italian place and find a table.

"Ok so we've been through the first half of the mall. There's only a couple dress places on the other side so we've got to find one there." Piper says while we eat.

"Gods dress shopping is a workout."

She laughs. "Hey, I liked the soft pink one you tried on. You're the one who's dragging it out longer."

"It just didn't feel right. I didn't think it was me." I explain while rolling my eyes.

When we walk out of the food court Piper heads in the direction to what I assume is the dress shop she was talking about. There's a wide assortment of different style dresses. Short, long, elegant and casual.

"We've got to find one here. I'll check the front, you check the back and I'll hand you what I find so you can change." Piper suggests.

I look through the dresses on the rack and pick out a maroon colored strapless dress and a cream colored one that's very similar to it. When I see Piper again she hands me a lacey red one. I check the sale rack right outside the changing room before going in. I spot a grey color peeking out. I push the others aside to reveal a gorgeous floor length grey dress bedazzled from the waist up. It has a one shoulder strap. Checking the size, I grab it and add it to my pile of gowns to try on.

Piper's dress is the first one I try on. It's floor length like all the other ones and a snug fitting dress that flares out a bit at the bottom. The dress itself is pretty but when I walk out to show Piper we both agree that it's not really my style. The maroon and cream colored ones give me the same impression.

When I try on the last and final dress, the grey one I found from the sale rack I gasp at my appearance in the mirror. Yes, I actually gasp. The dress hugs me at the waist before flowing out from the waistline to my ankles. It isn't too fancy which I like. The top has white and grey sequins while the bottom is just grey. I smile at my reflection and walk out to show Piper. She looks up from her phone and her eyes widen.

"Annabeth you look amazing! That's totally the dress."

I look down, admiring the dress once again before spinning in a small circle. "I think so too Piper."

 **( A/N: If you want to see the dress look up 'grey dresses to wear to military ball' and it should be the first picture when you click on images that comes up on Google.)**

* * *

 _Tuesday (night)_

"Percy…we…I…" I give up on talking as I tangle my fingers deeper into his hair and let him kiss me. My skin tingles as one of his hands travels under my shirt. I sigh happily into the kiss and pull on the hair at the nape of his neck.

Percy had pulled a 'Troy Bolton'. He surprised me with pizza and chocolate covered strawberries and showed up in my room when it was almost midnight. I'd be lying if I said the gesture didn't make my heart melt- even if it was possibly the cheesiest thing ever. I mean come on, what guy does things like that? After we ate, what had started out as a peck on the lips soon turned into a full on make out session. When Percy's hand starts to move up my thigh I jerk my head back sharply and pull away.

"Ok ok ok. I'm sorry. I'm stopping." Percy whispers softly, leaning his forehead on mine. I smile thankfully at him.

 **(A/N: Anyone get the small reference? Review if you know which movie that quote is from! -not HSM)**

"Looks like there's one strawberry left." He says, shifting away from me to pick up the last one from the box and offer it to me.

"Oh no, I'm way too full." I reply shaking my head.

"Come on. This might very well be the best strawberry in the whole world but you wouldn't know it cause you're not gonna eat it."

I laugh and shake my head at his comment. "Split it?"

"Deal." He agrees.

I take a bite of the strawberry as he holds it out for me. He eats the other half.

"Listen, I'm sorry about not wanting to…you know. It's just, well, Luke was my first and that relationship didn't turn out well so I guess I'm just…scared. I know that sounds stupid and you probably think I'm crazy but-"

"Annabeth." Percy interrupts, causing me to look up and meet his eyes. He grabs my hand.

"It's not stupid and you're not crazy. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into anything because I'm not. I completely understand and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes." His eyes shine with nothing but sincerity when he finishes.

That weird feeling appears in my stomach again. It's been happening a lot lately when I'm around Percy. I just can't seem to figure it out yet but whatever it is, it's a strong feeling that's not going away anytime soon.

"You're amazing." I whisper, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. It's 2am." He says while pulling me up from my seated position on the floor.

"Night Wise Girl." Percy whispers, placing a kiss to my forehead. Before he can leave I grab his hand. He turns back around to face me.

"W-will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep…please?" I ask, my face turning red in the process.

Percy smiles before climbing under the covers with me. I immediately bury myself in him and he wraps his arms around me. I fall asleep with a content smile on my face.

* * *

When I wake up Percy's gone but the salty smell of the sea lingers in the space around me. A grin plasters itself on my face. Deciding to go on a morning run, I change into some leggings and Percy's oversized hoodie (yes, I'm aware that I wear it a lot but it's comfortable!) Juniper greets me at the table when I pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Other two still sleeping?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You know it. Are you going out running?" Juniper replies.

"Yeah. I'll be back around nine thirty."

When I'm finished eating I grab my cell phone and some headphones before heading out the door. As I'm running I notice the different color leaves seem to be almost completely gone leaving the trees bare. I run a couple blocks before I crash into someone running from the opposite direction.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." The male voice says.

"It's alright. It's my fault too I wasn't looking." I reply taking his hand.

"Annabeth?" The voice calls in realization.

Once I get up and dust myself off I look up and my eyes widen in shock when I see whom I've crashed into.

"L-Luke?"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Don't kill me! Sorry I had to leave you all with a cliffy but I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. You know what the ironic thing is? I got a guest review saying they liked my story cause it wasn't full of drama and now I just dropped this bombshell on you guys…oops. Please keep reading though I promise you'll like it. Well at least I hope you do! In the meantime hit that review button. The more reviews, the faster I'll update! I love you all and remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What was your favorite part of this story so far?**


	15. Confusion and Arguments

**Oh. My. Gods. We got 21 reviews on the last chapter! I can't believe it! I've had a pretty rough start to the week if I'm being honest but when I checked my story and saw the review count I felt so much better. You're probably sick of me always saying this but thank you so much! It really means so much! Kudos to the guest reviewer who got my reference from the last chapter which was in fact from A Walk to Remember.**

 **Kinda weird for me to say my favorite part of this story and I know you guys really want to get to the actual chapter so I won't stand in your way!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Annabeth POV

Pain. Sorrow. Betrayal. Fear. Confusion. Shock. Heartbreak. Those are all the emotions I feel as I sit on the floor of my room with my back leaning against the door. As soon as I saw _him_ I just stood there for a few seconds before I made a run for it back to the condo, ignoring his shouts for me to talk to him.

I was fine. I was happy with everything in my life. I was finally starting to open up to people. I was truly and genuinely happy.

I should have known it wouldn't last.

As I lean against the door in my bedroom I try to calm my breathing. I won't cry. I don't let a single tear fall due to my state of shock as I try to get a grasp of what is going on.

Luke's here. He's _here._ I don't know how he got here, I don't know when he got here I just want to know why. Why did he come?

Just…why?

"Anna? You alright in there?" I hear Piper ask followed by a knock on the door.

They don't know. They don't know about Luke and how much he hurt me. I shouldn't drag them into this, it isn't their problem. No one knows except…

Percy.

Oh gods Percy.

My breath comes out in labored patterns as I close my eyes and try to get a grip on the situation. No. Luke coming here is not going to change anything. I won't let it. I've had to live with nothing but sadness and heartbreak and when I finally find a good thing he has to come to ruin it.

No. I'm not letting him.

"Annabeth?" Piper calls again. Remembering she's still at the door I answer.

"Yeah….I'm fine."

* * *

Percy POV

"So when are you planning on telling her you love her?"

I choke on the popcorn in my mouth. When I manage to get it down I turn towards my mom. Leave it to her to bring up such a random topic out of the blue while we were watching TV. I give her a slightly confused look and before I can say anything else she cuts me off.

"Don't give me that look, you know who I'm talking about. When are you planning on telling Annabeth you love her?"

If it were anyone else I'd probably refrain from having this conversation but it's my mom. She knows everything that happens in my life. I pause the TV and take a deep breath.

"I don't know. We're in such a good place right now. I don't want to freak her out or anything. What if she doesn't feel the same way or it's just too soon?"

She sighs. "I can't tell you that I know one hundred percent that she feels the same way but I can tell you that based on what I've observed, I'm almost _positive_ she loves you too."

"You think so?" I say lightly, allowing a grin to form on my face as I think about a certain vet in training.

"I really do." She replies before grabbing the remote and un-pausing the TV.

The grin doesn't disappear from my face for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"Hey Pinecone Face. Annabeth home?" I ask when the door opens to reveal my cousin standing in her pajamas. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she just woke up-even if it's one in the afternoon already.

"Hey Perce. Yeah she's up in her room. Piper said she's been up there for a while, I'm getting worried about her." She replies while opening the door for me to enter.

"Did something happen?"

Thalia shrugs. "I don't know. She isn't talking much. It's not like she's mad and yelling she's just…silent. If anyone can get her to open up it's you so go."

She pushes me towards the stairs and I almost fall over because of how much force she put behind it. I glare at her before climbing up the stairs and in the direction of Annabeth's room. I knock on the door quietly.

"Wise Girl can I come in?"

There's no reply but on the other side of the door I hear footsteps approaching before the door opens and I'm met with the sight of Annabeth in my hoodie with some leggings and her hair up in a ponytail. She would look like her normal self if it wasn't for her eyes. They're not red or bloodshot but there's a strong emotion of sadness and fear behind them, similar to the way they were the first time I met her.

I just stand in the doorway for a few seconds and stare at her. Something's wrong. She may look fine from the outside but I can tell there's something bothering her. Without saying anything at all, Annabeth opens the door a bit wider and I pull her into an embrace.

She hesitates, which is unlike her before returning the hug. We stay like that for a few minutes, not saying anything at all. I pull away but not all the way, just so I can see her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Wise Gi-"

"I don't wanna talk about it ok?" She says, cutting me off while walking over to her bed and sitting down. I give her a worried look in return and she sighs.

"Can you just…just hold me…please?" She whispers it so quietly I almost don't hear it but when I do I immediately make my way over to the bed and once I'm seated with my back leaning on the headboard I pull her onto my lap. Once she's comfortable she lays her head on my shoulder and starts fumbling with my dog tags as I rub her back. After a few minutes she speaks.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just…I have a lot on my mind and I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"It's ok. I'll be here when you're ready to talk about it."

* * *

Annabeth POV

Percy left around 3 in the afternoon. We hadn't done much but stay in my room and no, not in the way you're thinking. We just…talked about anything and everything other than my currently messed up situation which I'm very thankful for.

I don't even know if I should tell him. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. Luke and I are over. We've been over for a long time. I shouldn't care that he's here.

In attempt to clear my head a bit, I decide to go to Hestia's for some coffee. Thalia and Piper had taken the car so I'm lucky I'm within walking distance of the place.

The bell at the top of the door jingles as I walk into the coffee place and take in the scent of fresh coffee grounds and pastries. Once I get a cup of coffee I take a seat at one of the small booths.

I feel a pair of eyes on me and look up once again in shock to see Luke sitting at another booth not too far from me. I freeze up and can't find it in me to move. I know I should leave. Just get up and run out of the place. But I can't.

He gets up from his seat and starts walking over in my direction. I still don't move but my breath hitches and not in a good way. I don't say a word when he sits in the spot across from me. He hasn't changed much from the last time I saw him. He has the same blond hair and blue eyes except now I notice a jagged scar on his face.

"Annabeth we need to talk."

His voice is the same too, just deeper now than it was back in high school. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I finally manage to regain my voice.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just slap you across the face and storm out of here right now Castellan." I say while giving him a glare.

He seems taken aback by my statement but I don't say anything else.

He sighs before replying. "I've changed Annabeth. I feel terrible about what I did to you back in high school but I can't change it. I'm so sorry."

The apology takes me by surprise. That's not something the old Luke would have done. That doesn't make me any less pissed than I am though.

"What are you doing here?" I ask sternly.

"My job transferred me here. I just got here a couple days ago."

"Well good for you now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." I reply before starting to get up. He surprises me again by grabbing my wrist to stop my retreat. I take my hand back forcefully.

"Please Chase…let me prove to you that I've changed."

"Don't call me that and why should I trust anything you say?"

"I don't blame you for never wanting to see me again but I'd really like a chance to make it up to you…if you'll let me."

I stay rooted to my spot, not saying anything. His demeanor and tone sound so honest and sincere that I can't find it in me to say anything. What's wrong with me? I should be able to immediately say no and walk out but why am I still standing here?

"I've got to get going but meet me back here tonight around 7. If you don't come I'll know you'll never want to see me again but I'm really hoping you'll show."

As soon as he says that he walks out, leaving me sitting in the coffee house feeling a mixture of emotions and confused out of my mind.

* * *

 _Wednesday night 7pm_

I pull my coat tighter around me as I approach the familiar outline of Hestia's. When I'm closer I start to see Luke's figure waiting outside. When he sees me he gets a huge grin on his face.

"You came."

"I'm here because I want answers. Nothing else."

He nods in response and gestures with his arm to the sidewalk path. I don't waste any time as soon as we start walking.

"Why did you cheat on me Luke?"

He's once again taken aback by my forwardness but I just look at him for an answer and he sighs.

"Annabeth…what you saw wasn't what it looked like. I had gone out of class for a drink of water and Lexi had happened to be just leaving the bathroom. Before I even knew what was happening she was kissing me. I was an idiot and I kissed her back but only for a few seconds and then you came. I never regretted anything more than I did that moment but she's the one who made the first move."

I stop walking and turn to face him.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" I say softly.

"I tried Annabeth. So many times but you wouldn't let me explain. I was miserable the rest of the year. You were the one I wanted to be with…you always were." He replies, gently grabbing both my hands in the process.

Right at that moment I see the guy I was once so happy with. Someone I could count on. I sigh.

"I'm sorry for not letting you. This might be years too late but…I-I forgive you."

His face gets closer to mine and I stay rooted to my spot for the millionth time today. When his lips are mere centimeters away from mine, green eyes and black hair come to my mind. I snap out of it and jerk back.

"Luke…I have a boyfriend."

His face changes to one of sadness and defeat but it quickly disappears and he clears his throat as we continue walking.

"Oh. I mean, uh that's great. What's he like?"

Well this conversation did a complete three sixty.

"He's great. His name's Percy and he's in the Marines." I reply kind of awkwardly because it's kind of weird to be talking about this with an ex boyfriend.

"That answers my question as to why you had a marines hoodie on earlier." He says lightly and I laugh in response.

We end up on the swings at the nearby park and spend hours talking and catching up. We agree to meet up again soon and I don't get home till around midnight. All the lights are out so I change and get into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 _Thursday_

"What kind of person takes their eyes off of the knife when cutting something?" I ask my clumsy boyfriend as I grab the first aid kit from the cupboard. We had started making cheese and crackers as an early afternoon snack when Percy suddenly cut his finger.

"Hey, I was distracted ok?" He replies as I grab the gauze from the box.

"Oh? By what?" I ask teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"Oh I think you know but just incase you don't, I was distracted by how beautiful my girlfriend is. You just had to wear your hair down today didn't you?" He says, looking up at me from his seated position with an amused expression.

I feel my cheeks heat up. "Just shut up and stop making me blush."

I get a strong sense of déjà vu, especially when Percy cries out from the rubbing alcohol stinging. I smile at the memory. As if reading my thoughts Percy speaks up.

"You know, this reminds me of the time we got lost in the forest. It's exactly the same. I got hurt, you bandaged me up, and now you're trying to kill me with that stuff." He says, pointing at the rubbing alcohol.

I roll my eyes at his last comment. "You're such a baby."

He ignores my comment and continues.

"Well it's _almost_ the same because now I can do this." In the next second I shriek happily as Percy pulls me down onto his lap on the chair and kisses me.

I sigh contently into the kiss as I cup the side of his face with my hand. I pull away after a few seconds. He looks confused but when I gesture to his hand so I can finish cleaning the cut realization crosses his face and he reluctantly lets me get up to finish cleaning it with the rubbing alcohol. I feel his eyes watching me and I know he's trying really hard not to ask me what I was so upset about yesterday.

I take a deep breath. "While I was out running yesterday I ran into Luke that's why I was so out of it yesterday."

His muscles tense when I say this and he looks at me worriedly.

"Wh-what did you do?"

"Well I ran back here and you found me not too long after."

"Gods Annabeth I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Well I wasn't at first but then…"

 **( A/N: You guys know what happened so I'm not gonna repeat it again but Annabeth basically summarizes everything to Percy.)**

"Wait you did what?" Percy asks.

"I forgave him."

"Annabeth how can you not see what he's doing? He probably made the whole story up to get you back. People don't just change like that." He says, standing up in the process.

"How do you know that? He seemed genuinely sorry about what he did."

"That doesn't mean you should just forgive him! Annabeth he hurt you so much who's to say that he's not just trying to get into your pants?"

I was getting pretty angry at this point. "Luke's not like that! It was a mistake and he knows it. He apologized and I forgave him."

"Oh so you're all buddy buddy now with the guy who caused you pain for years?!"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you can't see what he's trying to do Annabeth! Look me in the eye and tell me right now he didn't try anything on you last night."

I hesitate and he catches it, causing him to clench his fists in anger.

"He did didn't he?"

"Perc-"

"I don't want you seeing him again." He says angrily.

"You can't just tell me who I can and can't talk to! Luke's my friend now and I'm sorry but I'm not just gonna stop talking to him because my boyfriend says so!"

"Well don't come crying to me when he hurts you again because you stupidly thought that he had changed!"

"Why are you acting like such a jerk?!" I yell, tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"Well at least I'm not the one who still can't let go of her ex! Dammit Annabeth you still have feelings for him and if you're so sure he's not just trying to get into your pants maybe he should just be your boyfriend instead!"

Neither one of us speaks for a moment as I try to process what he just implied. I had never seen Percy like this before and I didn't like it. What I say next surprises both of us.

"You know…maybe…we were better off as friends. Maybe we just rushed into this relationship without thinking." I say softly.

"Maybe you're right." He mumbles quietly as we both lock eyes.

A silence consumes us again as we stand on opposite sides of the kitchen looking at each other.

"Ok then." I whisper, breaking the silence as a small tear rolls down my cheek.

"Ok then." He replies lowly before he grabs his jacket and starts heading to the door. He turns around and gives me one last glance before twisting the doorknob and leaving the house.

I burst into tears once he's gone. Fifteen minutes ago we were happy and making teasing jokes and now we're…. More tears stream down my face as I think of the events that just took place.

* * *

Thalia, Piper and Juniper come home later to find me in my room with bloodshot eyes, sitting on my bed hugging my pillow to my chest while wearing Percy's combat jacket.

They all look shocked and very concerned when they see me. I'm not the kind of person to cry over a lot of things.

"Annie? What happened?!" Thalia says, rushing over to my side to comfort me. Juniper and Piper soon follow, sitting on the other side of me. I sniffle and attempt to hold back more tears in order to speak.

"I…He…" My breath comes out shaky. I take a deep breath as tears fill my eyes.

"We broke up."

* * *

 **I know you want to murder me right now! But then you wouldn't get to find out how the story continues! I'm going to try to get the next update out as soon as I can! Since I got so many reviews on the last chapter I tried to update earlier than 2 weeks so if I get a lot on this chapter too I'll try to update in just one week, maybe less since I'm on break we'll see. Speaking of winter break, I hope everyone had a nice holiday!**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your favorite book and/or part of the PJO series?**


	16. Heartbreak and Three Words

**You guys really know how to scare someone haha. I don't blame you though. I was pretty upset too but I thought breaking them up would be better for the story because, well you'll see ;) Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm not gonna lie I actually got tears in my eyes when we got to 100. I never thought my story would get so many and it's my first story too so I was really happy. Since I got so many on the last chapter (20 reviews!) I decided to update early again!**

 **My favorite part of the PJO series would have to be the Percabeth underwater kiss but I have a lot of other favorites too.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

 _Friday_

"Alright this is ridiculous. Get your ass up right now before I come and drag you out of bed myself." I hear a voice call from the doorway.

"Go away Thalia. I'm not in the mood."

She walks closer until she's standing right in front of my bedside where I'm currently laying in a mess of blankets with an empty tub of ice cream sitting on the corner of the bed.

"No I'm not going away. We all comforted you and did all the mushy stuff last night to help you but now it's time to get up and get changed." She says sternly while pulling the blankets off me.

"I can't Thals. I just _can't_. I feel like shit. Like someone just took my heart out and ran over it with a truck. It hurts everywhere and I…I"

I don't get to finish my sentence because tears start to flood my eyes. Thalia sits on the edge of my bed and I cry into her shoulder. I hate feeling so helpless and miserable. I'm never like this at least I haven't been for a very, very long time. When I'm able to control myself I try to speak.

"I don't understand why he got so angry when I told him I forgave Luke. He doesn't even know him. I know what he did was wrong but people change…right?" I was doubting just about everything now.

I had told Thalia, Piper and Juniper about Luke last night and it honestly felt so nice to have more people know. Like a huge weight lifted from my shoulders.

"Annabeth I wasn't there. I don't know Luke and I don't want to take sides because you're my best friend and he's my cousin. What I do know is that Luke managed to make you miserable for years and if you think about it, it's kind of weird for a person to just change. Look, Percy's the kind of person who gets insanely jealous and when he does he's got a bad temper. I'm not saying that he didn't do anything wrong because I know he did but I also know he really cares about you and I think there's more to the reason of why he agreed to breaking up."

"I love him Thals. I freaking love him and-and I don't know what to do!" I yell before hiding myself under the covers again. I hadn't realized it until I was sitting alone in my room after the break up with my chest physically hurting and when I did it scared me more than anything.

"You can start with actually getting up. I think you two made a mistake by breaking up and wherever Percy is now I'm sure he's just as messed up as you." Piper comments sadly from the doorway.

* * *

Percy POV

"Percy."

"Perce."

"Percy!"

I stop punching the punching bag and turn around to meet the faces of Leo, Jason and Grover.

"What do you want? How did you even find me?"

"We went to your moms apartment and she said you had gone to the gym. She seems really worried about you dude. Said you came home yesterday and went straight to your room." Leo explains.

"You wanna tell us what's up?" Grover asks.

"Nothing to talk about." I comment harshly before spinning back around to the punching bag.

"Oh I highly doubt that. You were just punching that thing like you wanted to kill it." Jason comments.

I sigh deeply and turn back around to them.

"Annabeth and I broke up last night." The words come out of my mouth in a strained tone.

The looks on their faces show ones of complete and utter disbelief and shock.

"You-you're kidding right? What the hell happened? You two were great together!" Leo exclaims.

My fists clench in anger as I think of the reason for our break up.

"What happened?! What happened was that her bastard of an ex boyfriend showed up and claimed to have changed. Annabeth being the forgiving person she is, let him off the hook for what he did to her and believed that he had changed. All that guy wants is to take advantage of her. He made a move on her and…just everything is so messed up right now!" I yell while throwing a few more punches.

"Perce calm down. Come on, let's just sit down." Grover says calmly before guiding me to the nearby bench with Jason and Leo following.

I let out a long tired sigh while putting my face in my hands.

"S-she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love her and it's killing me not to be with her but maybe it's for the best. I've got 2 weeks left here and it seemed to me like she still had feelings for her ex. I just have to let her go. It'll be easier on her for when I have to leave." I manage to choke out as I feel a lump forming in my throat.

Jason breaks the silence that had surrounded us.

"No."

"What?" I ask.

"No. Are you really going to let some guy that's hurt her in the past win? If you love her you don't just give up on the relationship."

"Jason's right. You don't just let her go if you love her." Grover adds.

"Hey aren't those like the lyrics to a song?" Leo comments, getting glares from Jason and Grover.

"I don't know guys. Maybe she's right and we should just be friends. It would make it easier on the both of us. I can't exactly be there for her when I'm gone. I just…I need to be alone. I need to think."

* * *

Thalia POV

"Jason you there?" I ask when I hear the line pick up.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Please tell me that Percy's handling the whole break up situation as bad as Annabeth is."

"Oh trust me it's bad. The guy's a wreck without her. He's overworking himself at the gym and he won't listen to anything we say."

"You should see Annabeth. The girl's been laying in bed all day wearing his camouflage jacket and she can't even make it an hour without crying and that's saying a lot considering it's Annabeth."

"They're both crazy if they think breaking up was smart. I don't care who the hell Luke is, this should not have happened."

"I know, that's why I have a plan and you're gonna help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Percy invited you and me to the military ball tomorrow night because we're family. I wasn't planning on going because that's not really my scene but now we have a chance to get them back together."

"Never pictured you as the match making type sis."

"Shut up. She's my best friend and he's my cousin. They deserve to be happy and if you say anything about me being sweet I will kill you."

"Ok, ok I won't. Now continue with your plan."

"You just make sure Percy goes and I'll make sure Annabeth goes. I'm sure when Percy sees Annabeth there dressed up like she's going to be, he'll be a goner. I'm going to leave a bit early without Annabeth knowing so she'll have no choice but to go with Percy. If they still don't make up I'll go with plan B."

"What's that?"

"Locking them in a room together and not letting them come out again until they're a couple but I'm hoping it won't have to come to that."

I hear him laugh on the other side of the phone. "Well I think it's a good plan but one problem. How are you going to get Annabeth to agree to going now that they're not together?"

""Oh I'm using Piper for that. Your girlfriend can convince someone to do anything."

"Don't I know it." I hear him mumble.

"Alright I'll call you tomorrow. For now just make sure Percy's alright." I say before hanging up the phone.

I go to check up on Annabeth again only to find her in the same position as earlier.

"You've at least got to eat Annie. I know it hurts but not eating is just going to make it worse."

She pulls the covers off of her and hesitantly gets out of bed for the first time today. I don't dare to mention her messed up hair and wrinkled clothes as she makes her way down the stairs.

"Hey you're out of bed. We were just about to order dinner. Pizza ok with you?" Juniper asks.

Annabeth mumbles an incoherent 'yeah' before grabbing a glass of water and finding a seat at the table.

* * *

Annabeth POV

 _Saturday_

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No Piper! We're not together anymore so what's the point of going?"

"Alright I didn't want to bring the guilt aspect into this but I guess I have to." She replies nonchalantly.

"What are y-"

"Dress shopping. We spent pretty much a whole day out shopping for the perfect dress for you to wear and we found it. _I_ spent my day helping you and now you're just not gonna go? Oh and don't even think about returning it, the store we got it at doesn't let you return anything."

Well now I just feel insanely guilty. Piper really did help me when it came to finding a dress and now she doesn't even get to see me wear it.

"Piper…I-I don't know."

"Didn't you guys agree to being friends anyway? It shouldn't be that bad."

"That's what everyone says after a break up Pipes!"

"Oh come on Anna, it's not like you won't know anyone else there. Thalia and Jason are going to be there." She continues.

"I know it's just-"

"Please?" Piper asks pleadingly.

"I…well…ugh fine!"

"Yes!" She cheers before pulling me into a hug.

"That stupid guilt aspect really works."

* * *

"Ow…ow…ow. Remind me again why I agreed to letting you pluck my eyebrows?" I ask Piper.

"Because you're going to look stunning when I'm done with you."

"There's something going on here. If I wasn't so emotionally drained I'd probably try to figure it out but I just don't have the energy."

I hear Juniper laugh from where she's standing behind me using a curler on my hair to make my already wavy hair stand out more. Thalia didn't want anyone helping her get ready so she's in her room getting dressed. I didn't really want help either but I didn't have a choice because according to my friends I was in no condition to get myself ready.

Once my hair and makeup is done (yes I actually agreed to wearing just a little concealer for my bags under my eyes and some lip gloss) Juniper and Piper take me back to my room so I can put on my dress.

When the dress is zipped up Piper goes to find me some heels. She comes back a minute later with some short silver heels and I put them on before making my way to the full-length mirror.

What I see in the mirror is a complete transformation of what I looked like yesterday. My hair is down in near perfect curls with no frizz once so ever. There are no blemishes or redness from crying apparent on my face and the dress outlines my figure nicely. I smile for the first time in two days as I take in my appearance.

"You look absolutely amazing Annabeth." Juniper comments from behind me.

"Gorgeous." Piper adds in agreement.

* * *

I bite my lip in nervousness as I sit in the car with Thalia.

"Why did I do this? I don't know if I'm ready to see him again. What if he doesn't want to see me? This was a huge mistake I shouldn't have let Piper convince me to go-"

"Annabeth breathe. You're going to be fine. I _know_ that Percy wants to see you and you two at the very least should make up as friends."

The way Thalia says this makes me think that she's planning something, similar to the feeling I had earlier but I shake it off.

"We're here."

* * *

Jason POV

"You doing alright man?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Percy replies.

Poor guy. Percy's been so out of it lately. I had to remind him more than once that the military ball was tonight. At least it didn't take long to get ready considering Percy just had to wear his dress uniform.

We were currently eating at one of the tables at the ball. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the best food I've ever had.

"Thanks for inviting me Perce. You were right about the food, I'm in heaven."

I manage to get a small smirk to form on his face before he replies.

"Yeah it's great. And you're welcome. Where's Thalia by the way? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Oh she's coming." I reassure him. Percy didn't know a thing about who was coming with Thalia. I smile as the thought comes to my mind.

He nods. A minute later some of the other guys in their dress uniforms come up to greet Percy. For a second Percy gets a smile on his face as he introduces me to them. As we're talking one of the guys, I believe his name is Michael stops mid sentence as his eyes focus on something.

"And then-…wow. Who is _that?_ "

We all turn around to see Thalia and Annabeth entering the room and I feel Percy freeze up next to me.

* * *

Percy POV

My world literally stops around me when I see her. I was wrong when I said those cliché parts in movies where the girl enters the room and everything happens in slow motion didn't happen in real life because it was happening right at this moment.

My brain can't seem to focus on anything but her. I find myself not being able to move or look away. She looks absolutely breathtaking in a grey floor length dress.

It seems like her and Thalia are looking around for us and I faintly see Jason signaling them over from the corner of my eye. When she sees that Thalia found Jason she looks in the same direction before her eyes meet mine.

"Annabeth." I whisper, knowing she can't hear me.

I see her lips form my name as she does the same.

* * *

Thalia POV

Despite the way they looked at each other when they saw one another, Annabeth and Percy seemed to be almost ignoring each other as the night went on. It was like they knew the other was there but they didn't acknowledge them.

I knew Percy was having trouble not saying anything to Annabeth though. The guy couldn't stop staring at her every five seconds.

There was a point when Jason had forced me into dancing claiming you have to dance if you're at a ball so we left Annabeth and Percy. I had hoped he was going to ask her to dance but the two separated as Annabeth went to get dessert and Percy went to talk to his group of friends.

Around nine Jason and I decided to leave in my car. I knew Annabeth was going to kill me for leaving her but it's not like I left her completely alone.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was ready to murder Thalia. First I'm forced to go to a ball I didn't want to go to by using guilt and then my best friend has the guts to leave me here without any money for a cab and only a text message telling me to get a ride from Percy. Some friend she is.

When I spot Percy a little ways away from me at a table I walk over. When he sees me approaching he stops what he's doing and turns to me. I had been sorta-kinda avoiding him all night and I knew he was doing the same to me. I try to ignore how attractive he looks in his dress uniform but it's _really_ hard. I sigh before beginning to tell him what happened.

"Thalia and Jason seemed to have left in her car and now I don't have a ride. You're the only person I know here so I was hoping-"

"Yeah you can ride with me, it's no problem." He replies, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Thank you." I say, not making eye contact because I know that if I look into those eyes for a second time tonight I'll break down.

"You're welcome. Besides, that's what…friends do." He says, clearing his throat.

"I was going to leave in a few minutes. They're calling for a big storm and I don't like driving on the New York streets in the rain. Let me just say goodbye to some friends and we'll go."

I do nothing but nod in response as he goes over to the group of guys I saw him talking to earlier. He comes back a minute later.

"All set. Let's go."

* * *

It starts pouring in the middle of the ride home and by pouring I mean there's so much rain you can't see the road ahead of you.

"My apartment building is right down the street from where we are. You and I both know it's not safe to drive in this. I'm sorry but it looks like you're gonna have to wait it out at the apartment." Percy says.

"It's ok. Not your fault." I reply through the sound of the rain hitting the windshield.

Soon enough the familiar outline of the apartment building comes into view through the sheets of rain. Percy parks his truck and turns in my direction.

"Ready to make a run for it?" He asks with a small mischievous grin on his face.

I can't stop myself from letting a tiny smile form on my lips. I quickly take off my heels so I don't trip when I have to run.

"Ready."

We both get out of his truck at the same time and sprint through the rain to the entrance of the building. When we're both inside of his apartment I'm soaked and a small laugh escapes me. I hear him chuckle as well. The house is quiet but then I remember Percy telling me his mom and Paul were gone for the weekend. That's why they weren't able to go with him tonight.

For a second everything feels like it did before. Like we never broke up and we're both happy. But then I remember we _did_ breakup and I'm forced back to reality. I think he realizes this at the same time because his smile slowly disappears.

"Uh…I'll go get some towels. You can make yourself comfortable." He says before heading to the hall closet.

I leave my shoes by the door and walk to the living room. I stare at the pictures on the wall and smile at them. I'm taken aback when I see another picture of Percy and I.

The same one I had seen when Piper showed it to me. It was from when we went camping and Thalia and Piper had seen us sleeping so close together. I remember waking up the next morning. I couldn't stop blushing and Percy was stumbling over his words.

Tears form in my eyes but I don't tear them away from the picture. I hadn't realized just how much Percy would have an impact on my life. He was the first person I shared my story with, the first person I had felt completely and one hundred percent myself around.

"Sorry I took so long. Couldn't find them at first but- hey are you ok?" He asks when I turn around to look at him through tear filled eyes.

"W-why didn't you come back and try to talk things out after our break up Percy? Why didn't you fight for us?" I say in a tight voice as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I look into his eyes for the first time that night.

His worried look changes to one of sadness as he sighs and places the towels down on the coffee table.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." He says lowly.

"Why would you think that?! Have the past few weeks meant nothing to you?"

"Of course they've meant something to me! They've been the best weeks of my life! Dammit Annabeth can't you see!" He replies, raising his voice a bit.

"See what?" I choke out

"I didn't want to break up with you! That was the last thing I wanted to do but I'm leaving soon and based on the way you described your meeting with Luke it seemed like if I left you would find someone else! And I don't trust that Luke guy because I don't want him to hurt you again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did anything to you. That's why I was so angry that you forgave him. And…and I just wanted to protect you!"

"If you wanted to protect me why did you agree to breaking up?!"

"Because I love you!"

My breath catches in my throat as I take in the words he just said.

"W-what?" I whisper.

Percy takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I figured that if we broke up I would be protecting you from having to see me leave. The whole Luke situation I was still trying to figure out but I was jealous and I thought if we broke up I would be saving you from having to worry about me when I go back. I did it because I love you."

I stay silent as he moves closer to me. He takes my hand and places it against his chest where his heart is.

"I love you Annabeth Chase. Not being with you is the hardest thing I've ever done. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I just…I don't know what to do with myself around you. So please, believe me when I say that I only agreed to breaking up with you because I thought I would be saving you from heartbreak."

He wipes the tears off of my cheeks and I find myself speechless as I stay there staring into the sea green eyes I've come so familiar with.

"You're an idiot Seaweed Brain." I manage to choke out.

Before he can say anything I cut him off.

"You really think breaking up would make me forget about you so it wouldn't hurt when you leave? Percy no one's been able to make me feel like you do. When I met you I was instantly comfortable around you. When we weren't together I was absolutely miserable without you. I'd never felt so broken and upset in my life. The whole time I had never thought about Luke once because…because you're the one I love. And I was scared out of my mind when I realized it. I never thought I could care about someone so much. You're probably right about Luke too. The guy hasn't called or tried to get in touch with me at all, he hasn't changed. But the point I'm trying to make is that I don't want anyone else but you. I can't see myself with anyone else and we can make this work when you leave. We have to because I love you too much to just let it go."

We stand there in silence. Just when I think I've made a big mistake by telling him all this I suck in a breath as I feel my back pinned to the wall and Percy's lips come crashing down on mine. I kiss him back forcefully, burying my hands into his slightly damp hair.

"I love you…I love you…I love you." He whispers in between kisses. I have to pull back when my lungs are burning for air. Percy's lips move to my neck and I moan when he reaches my sweet spot, tilting my head to give him better access. I mess with the buttons on the top of his dress uniform and pull it off him as his hand moves to the zipper on my dress. Once out of the gown, I reconnect our lips and Percy lifts my legs up to wrap around his torso. My hand moves down his abs, emitting a growl from Percy. Slowly we make it to his room without breaking the kiss and I feel my back hit the bed as Percy hovers over me. I detangle my other hand from his hair to slowly grab Percy's hand and guide it to the clasp on my bra. He pulls away slightly to look me in the eye.

"Annabeth…are you sure?" He whispers through heavy breaths.

I smile up at him and stroke the side of his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I reply softly before pulling his face down to mine again.

* * *

 **So I hope this made up for everyone's heartbreak in the last chapter! This chapter is my longest one yet (over 4000 words!) and I hoped you all like it! I was never going to keep them broken up for very long just wanted to see your reactions haha. Also I don't really know what military balls are like so I just kinda wrote how I thought they would be, sorry if it's not accurate.**

 **IMPORTANT: In case anyone needs clarification, Percy agreed to breaking up with Annabeth because he thought it would be easier for her when he had to leave. When he heard about Luke it made him mad but it also gave him a chance to get out of the relationship so he could save her from heartbreak when he left but he didn't want to break up with her, he just thought it would be easier for her.**

 **Don't forget…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **Who's your favorite character in the PJO or HOO series?**


	17. Paperweight and Picnics

**Happy 2017 everyone! I forgot to write that on my last update (which was a while ago sorry). I don't have much to say other than thanks so much for the favorites, follows and reviews you guys are awesome! This chapter is all Annabeth's POV because I just thought it would be better suited if it was all in her POV. So lets get on with it!**

 **My favorite character would have to be Leo because he's hilarious but I also like Annabeth because lets be honest here, she's a badass.**

 **WARNING: Fluffiest fluffy fluff and lots of kissing**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

 _Sunday_

I blink my eyes open but I have to squint because of the beam of bright light coming through the window. When my eyes have adjusted and I can fully open them I take in my surroundings. I feel a strong hold around me and look up to see green eyes staring down lovingly at me. I smile as I recall the events of last night.

"Hey." He says in a hushed tone while stroking my hair lightly.

"Hey." I reply in the same tone as the grin widens on my face.

"Were you watching me sleep Seaweed Brain?"

"I –uh…maybe." He replies in a flustered state.

I laugh lightly. A comfortable silence spreads across the room as I keep my eyes locked with Percy's.

"Last night was amazing." I whisper, breaking the silence. I feel a blush forming on my face but I don't look away.

If possible his grin widens and he closes the inch of space that was previously between us. I hum contently as his soft lips come in contact with mine. He pulls away all too soon but keeps us at a close proximity.

"You're beautiful." He says in a low tone.

This time I look away and bite my lip as I feel my cheeks heat up even more. A second later I feel Percy tilt my chin and my eyes meet his again.

"I mean it. You're beautiful in every way." He whispers quietly, nothing but honesty showing in his eyes.

Instead of responding I lean in to kiss him again. I giggle joyfully when he breaks the kiss to nuzzle my neck with his nose and place small kisses on my collarbone and shoulder. I feel him smile into my skin causing my smile to get bigger.

When he breaks away I notice the multiple scars he has on his bare chest. I can't stop myself from tracing along one. It's a skinny line but long enough to cover a big part of his stomach and abdomen. He shivers under my touch.

"What's this one from?" I ask quietly, looking back up to meet his eyes.

"Humvee accident involving shrapnel. Pretty big piece managed to cut me. Wasn't that deep of a cut but it managed to leave a scar." He explains.

I nod before taking notice of a small round scar about the size of a dime on his shoulder blade. I know the story to that one without even having to ask.

"Is that…"

"Yeah. Bullet wound from the day I told you about." He answers, squeezing his eyes shut for a second and taking my hand that was previously on his chest to intertwine our fingers.

Tears begin to fill my eyes as I look at all the scars.

"There's so m-many." I stutter as a lump forms in my throat.

He pulls me closer to him and I lay my head on his chest as he continues to stroke my hair gently. I cry silently into his chest and my breaths come out in uneven patterns.

"Shhhh it's ok."

A couple minutes later I manage to calm down and turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Don't apologize." He says before kissing my forehead.

We stay in silence for a few minutes. I come to my senses a moment later and sit up, wrapping the comforter tighter around myself before I slap his shoulder lightly.

"Thanks for getting me all emotional Seaweed Brain." I reply sarcastically causing him to chuckle lowly.

"I love you." He murmurs as he stares into my eyes.

Those words put the smile back on my face as I lay my head back on his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

Percy and I finally got out of bed around ten thirty. I didn't bother to get back into last nights dress and instead settled with picking one of his t-shirts to put on. The shirt was big enough on me to be considered a short dress but I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering Percy's 6'1 while I'm just barely 5'9.

After I shower I make my way to the kitchen where I find Percy eating a bowl of _Lucky Charms_. He looks up when he hears me laugh at one of the marshmallows being stuck to the side of his mouth. His eyes widen as he gives me a once over when he notices what I'm wearing. My giggling turns to full on laughter when the marshmallow that was stuck to his face falls back into the bowl. He blinks and shakes his head to snap out of it before meeting my eyes and walking over to where I am at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Gods…I will _never_ get tired of seeing you in my clothes. Especially when there's so little clothing at all." He says teasingly, gesturing to the thin fabric of the shirt and sneakily throwing his arms around my waist.

"Percy!" I scold while smacking his chest. The blush on my cheeks defeats the firm expression I try to give him.

He laughs and gives me a light peck on the cheek before I walk out of his embrace to pour myself a bowl of cereal. He joins me a second later and we eat in a comfortable silence.

After breakfast Percy leads me into the living room. He walks over to the radio and the song _Paperweight_ begins to play. He laughs at my lost expression before sticking out his hand.

"Dance with me."

I'm about to ask why he randomly had this idea but he cuts me off.

"We didn't get to have our dance last night. Now I don't know about you but I didn't learn to dance and practice over and over again with my mom for nothing so…dance with me."

I smile and take his outstretched hand, wrapping my arms around his neck as he places his hands on my waist.

 _Been up all night staring at you_ _  
_ _Wondering what's on your mind_ _  
_ _I've been this way with so many before_ _  
_ _But this feels like the first time_ _  
_ _And you want the sunrise to go back to bed_ _  
_ _And I want to make you laugh_

 _Mess up my bed with me_ _  
_ _Kick off the covers I'm waiting_ _  
_ _Every word you say I think_ _  
_ _I should write down_ _  
_ _Don't want to forget come daylight_

I lay my head on his shoulder as the song continues, closing my eyes and listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat as he sways us back and forth.

 _Happy to lay here_ _  
_ _Just happy to be here_ _  
_ _I'm happy to know you_ _  
_ _Play me a song_ _  
_ _Your newest one_ _  
_ _Please leave your taste on my tongue_ _  
_ _Paperweight on my back_ _  
_ _Cover me like a blanket_

 _Mess up my bed with me_ _  
_ _Kick off the covers I'm waiting_ _  
_ _Every word you say I think_ _  
_ _I should write down_ _  
_ _Don't want to forget come daylight_ _  
_ _And no need to worry_ _  
_ _That's wastin' time_ _  
_ _And no need to wonder_ _  
_ _What's been on my mind_ _  
_ _It's you_ _  
_ _It's you_ _  
_ _It's you_

Percy moves so that his face is buried into my neck and we stay in that position, swaying back and forth until the song ends. Even though we're not at a fancy ball and I'm wearing one of Percy's old shirts and we're in his living room the moment itself is so blissfully perfect I can't help myself from smiling.

 _Every word you say I think_ _  
_ _I should write down_ _  
_ _Don't want to forget come daylight_ _  
_ _And I give up_ _  
_ _I let you win_ _  
_ _You win cause I'm not counting_ _  
_ _You made it back_ _  
_ _To sleep again_ _  
_ _Wonder what you're dreaming_

After it's over I don't move from my position on Percy's chest, trying to capture as much of this moment that I can because I don't know how many more moments we'll share before…he leaves. No. No I'm not going to think about the amount of time we have left together because it's not important right now. What's important right now is that he's here.

"I should probably get going. Classes start again tomorrow so I should be sure I've got everything to go back." I say sadly after a few more minutes.

"Oh come on. You can stay a _little_ longer can't you?" Percy replies with an adorable pout on his face. He crosses his arms on his chest which only showcases his strongly built form more. The tight shirt he has on isn't helping my thoughts either.

Percy must notice my hesitation at leaving because in the next minute his lips are on mine and his hands have a strong hold on my waist. I sigh into the kiss and return it, my arms wrapping around his neck. His tongue grazes my bottom lip and I willingly allow him access. My hands move to his already messy hair and he pulls me closer to him. Slowly I feel him start to push me towards the stairs and I have to force myself to pull away.

"I have to go. The others are probably wondering why I'm not home yet." I say once I catch my breath.

He sighs but loosens his hold on me.

"Alright fine. But I'm getting you a pair of sweatpants to wear because there's no way I'm letting my girlfriend leave here where other guys can see her wearing just that." He replies before heading upstairs.

I smile at his comment. It felt so nice to finally hear that word again, _girlfriend_. Even though we were only broken up for a couple days it felt like forever. Oh gods did I really just say that? I'm starting to sound like one of those girls who can't be away from her boyfriend and I _hate_ those girls.

Percy comes back down a second later with some grey sweats. I quickly put them on (I have to roll up the waistline because they're way too long) before grabbing my stuff. Percy takes the car keys from the spot on the counter and meets me at the door.

We stop in front of my place a few minutes later.

"So I'll see you soon?"

I lean over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah."

* * *

When I walked into the condo I share with my friends I wasn't expecting to see all 3 of my friends sitting at the kitchen table giving me demanding looks.

"Hey guys..." I say awkwardly.

"Why the hell didn't you come home last night Anna? We were worried sick! I thought I was gonna have to call the police and file a missing person's report and-wait are those Percy's clothes? Are you-did you two-?" My red face must answer her question because Piper gasps before letting out a high pitched shriek.

"No way! You're together again?! And you and Percy had sex?!"

At this point my face is beyond red.

"Um…uh-"

"La la la la la not hearing this! Glad you two are back together now I'm out!" Thalia says with her fingers in her ears as she walks away. I'm about to follow her so I can yell at her for leaving the military ball early without telling me but I'm interrupted.

"Tell us everything!"

I turn back around to see Piper and Juniper now with smiles on their faces instead of the worried and demanding looks I got when I came in.

I bite my lip to keep myself from smiling too big as I think of the last few hours I've spent with Percy last night and this morning.

"Well it started to rain when he was driving me home and it got so bad that we had to stop at his apartment for me to wait it out. We started out arguing and then…"

"And then what?" Juniper asks insistently.

"And then…he-he told me he loved me." I say, no longer being able to control the huge grin on my face.

Piper and Juniper coo happily in response.

"It was about time!" Piper comments.

I laugh and find a seat at the table next to my anxiously awaiting friends.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

Luckily I only had morning classes today that ended before it was even noon so I had pretty much the whole day to do what I wanted. As I was exiting the building where my last class was I stop in place when I see the familiar outline of my boyfriend a few feet away leaning against his truck in the parking lot in his usual black converse and jeans with a blue hoodie. When he sees me his face breaks out into a grin and I can't stop my lips from doing the same. I put my textbooks into my bag and hurriedly make my way over to him, giving him a quick kiss before speaking.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." He replies simply, shrugging his shoulders.

I laugh. "You just saw me Sunday."

"Yeah well that was _days_ ago and I wanted to see you again."

My heart warms at his words.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain." I reply, standing on the tips of my toes to close the distance between us-this time for longer. When I pull away Percy grabs both of my hands and intertwines our fingers, putting them behind his back to pull me closer to him.

"Well there was one more reason I came."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I thought I'd surprise you by taking you to lunch."

"Lunch sounds perfect." I reply, letting go of his hands to get into the passenger seat.

Within a few minutes we arrive in Central Park. Wow, I've really been spending a lot of time here lately. When we get out of the truck Percy grabs my hand.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. Come on, trust me."

I sigh and do as he says, tightening my hold on his hand when he starts walking.

"If I fall it's all on you." I say nervously as I step through the grass with Percy pulling me ahead. He snickers in response.

"What's this all about anyway?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see. We're almost there now watch your step."

Percy grabs my other hand and helps me over what I assume to be a tree branch.

We walk for another minute but then Percy stops and I almost crash into him.

"Alright you can look now." He says.

When I open my eyes I'm greeted with the sight of a red checkered blanket laying on the grass in a small clearing with a little watering hole that's not quite big enough to be considered a lake. A brown basket which I figure is filled with food lies on top of the blanket.

"You did all this?" I ask, turning to face him with a huge smile on my face.

He nods. "It was such a nice day out I thought it would be a good idea to have a picnic."

"You didn't have to do this Percy. I would've been happy if we just went to a fast food restaurant for lunch."

"I wanted to. Now come on I'm hungry." He says before walking over to sit on the blanket with me following close behind.

"Your always hungry." I tell him.

"Very true." He replies, taking out two sandwiches and handing me one.

"Thanks for doing this Percy. It's really sweet." I say, pecking him on the cheek once we've finished eating.

"How did you even find this place?"

"I found it once when I was walking through the park a long time ago when I was still in high school. It was private and secluded so it was a good place to just get away from everything." He explains.

I nod in agreement. "Like a safe haven."

"Exactly. You're the first person I've ever taken here. Grover and Leo don't even know about this place. I used to come here when I had a bad day whether it was because I lost a swim race or I wanted to get away from my stepdad Gabe. It's just always been like a second home to me."

Moving closer to him, I balance myself with one hand on the ground and place the other on the side of his neck before leaning in to kiss him. His lips move in synch with mine sending shockwaves of electricity through me that never seem to go away when we kiss.

"Thank you…for showing me your special place." I say once we've pulled away.

"It's not just my place now. It's _our_ place."

Those words only cause my smile to get bigger.

"You're earning some major boyfriend points right now soldier boy."

"Oh am I?" He replies, leaning in closer.

When I can feel his breath on my face I lean in further and just when he's about to close the distance between us I place a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, pulling away immediately afterward and getting up. When he realizes what just happened he gets up too.

"Hey! Annabeth! Not funny!" He shouts at my retreating figure before running in my direction.

I laugh as I start to run faster but Percy starts to catch up. A minute later I feel strong arms wrap around my midsection from the back and lift me up.

"You really thought you could outrun me Wise Girl? Well sorry to disappoint you but it looks like I won." He says into my ear.

"No! No! Put me down! P-put me down!" I say through fits of laughter.

Percy loses his balance and in the next second we're both on the ground with him bracing himself on his forearms above me. We're both laughing loudly, our breaths coming out in uneven patterns. Slowly our laughter dies down. I bring my hand up to brush back the hair that fell into his eyes and our gazes lock.

"Well you caught me so what are you waiting for Seaweed Brain? Kiss me." I whisper.

He smiles down at me and leans down to place a kiss on my forehead, then a kiss on my left cheek, my right cheek, my nose, my chin and my neck causing giggles to erupt within me from being peppered with kisses. He gives me a lingering kiss on the lips and I pull him closer using the hand that's entangled in his hair.

"I love you." I say when we pull apart.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **So this was basically a filler chapter but I actually think this is my favorite chapter so far because I just love fluff! I was struggling with writer's block so I thought 'hey why don't I just write a cute fluffy chapter?' then boom chapter 17 was born! I don't own the song Paperweight but I really love that song! Sorry if there's any typos. I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What was your favorite chapter so far?**


	18. Laser Tag and Night Clubs

**Hey guys! I'm going to say it again because you guys really deserve to be thanked. So thanks again for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I really enjoy reading the reviews. I've gotten such positive feedback on this story and I couldn't be happier. The fact that some of you have said this is one of your favorite stories literally makes my world. Alright that's really cheesy…well you get my point.**

 **Percy has 1 ½ weeks left from when this chapter starts, just to let everyone know!**

 **WARNING: Sensitive content**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Percy POV

 _Wednesday_

"Perce watch your left!" Grover shouts from his spot next to me. I quickly shoot the green vest to my left and take cover behind one of the walls as the green laser just barely misses my vest.

The guys didn't have classes today and seeing as how I don't go to college I'm basically free all the time so we decided to spend the day out. I hadn't been expecting to find myself in the middle of a _very_ competitive game of laser tag though, it just kinda happened. One minute we were driving around the city and the next we were all suited up in laser tag vests holding guns. Grover and I were together on the blue team and Jason and Leo were together on the green team.

"Thanks G-man. Duck!" I shout before Grover bends down and I get a perfect shot to a green lit up vest.

Grover and I slowly make our way around the area, trying to shoot as many people from the green team as we can. Grover's vest vibrates and the lights blink, showing that someone shot him and we quickly hide behind another wall.

"Look! There!" Grover whispers, pointing to two figures a little ways off from where we were standing wearing green vests.

I soon realize that it's Leo and Jason and a rush of adrenaline floods through me. It's hard to see people because the room is almost completely filled with darkness but I could never mistake Leo's mess of brown hair for someone else.

"Come on. We have to make sure they don't see us." I say gesturing for Grover to follow me.

"Kinda hard to do when we're wearing light up vests Perce."

"I know. That's why we only have one shot at this. We have to go out into the open and immediately shoot. The shot has to be perfect because if they see the light they'll turn around."

Grover nods in understanding as we both inch closer to the edge of the wall.

"Ready? One…"

"Two…" Grover adds

"Three!" I shout before we both run into the open.

I take a shot at Jason while Grover goes for Leo. Quickly taking aim, I take my shot. The lights blink on Jason's vest, showing that he was hit and I move back to my spot behind the wall. Grover's by my side a second later.

"Couldn't get a good shot. They saw me."

"Shit." I say as green light goes off to my right.

"Okay you stay here, see if you can get any good shots. I'm gonna move to behind that barrier." I say, gesturing to the small barrier that provides a sort of shield.

"Alright."

When the coast is clear I sprint to the barrier and kneel behind it. I take aim once again, this time hitting Leo. I notice Grover get in a few shots as well but also getting himself hit by moving to get a better spot to shoot. We continue on like this. I have to move several times to get a better angle.

A few minutes later the lights come back on, signaling the game to be over. We exit the room with all the other people to go take off our gear and I notice the scoreboard. The blue team had won with a score of 70,649 points while the green team had 61,801 points.

"Damn Percy. How the hell did you manage to get that score?" Jason says while standing in front of a different scoreboard that held the individual scores. I find my name on the first line of the list and see that I got a score of 45,385.

"Did anyone even hit you?" Leo asks.

I shake my head. "Nope. Now come on, I could go for something to eat."

"Whoa, wait hang on. I still don't understand how in the world you got that score." Grover says, staring in shock at the scoreboard along with the others.

"I mean I was with you the whole time but I thought you would have at _least_ gotten hit once."

"It's not that big of a deal guys. I've got really good aim. I kind of have to have good aim for the career I'm in." I explain, shrugging my shoulders.

I turn around but accidently bump into an older man with short dark brown hair about the same height as me.

"I'm sorry sir." I say.

"Oh, it's alright. I couldn't help but overhear, did you say you were the top scorer?" He asks.

I nod in response.

"Well nice job. That's an impressive score."

Recognition flashes across his face when he notices my dog tags.

"You in the service?"

"Yes sir. Marines for four years now."

He smiles before taking out his own pair of dog tags from around his neck.

"Army, fourteen years. It's nice to see another one of us around here. I'm Derek." He says while sticking out his hand.

"Percy." I supply before taking his hand in a firm handshake, a little surprised at the amount of time he's been in the military.

"You must have a really good shot. I scored second place, right behind you." He says, gesturing to the scoreboard where his name was listed with a score of 44,257 for the green teams side.

"I guess so."

"How long are you on leave son?" Derek asks.

"About another week and a half." I answer.

"Well enjoy it. I've got to go. My wife is waiting for me. It was nice to meet you Percy."

"You too sir." I say with a smile before he waves goodbye and walks towards a woman who looks to be in her thirties (you're never too old to play laser tag).

I turn back around to find my friends in the middle of an argument over the game we just played. Well more like Leo and Grover arguing, Jason was just kinda standing there watching it all happen.

"No way. It was an unfair game." Leo argues.

"How was it unfair? It's not like they gave us two guns or something!" Grover bickers back.

"You had freaking military man over here on your team!" Leo explains, gesturing to me. I take that as my cue to cut in.

"Alright, alright. What happened?"

"Before we came here Leo and I made a bet that whoever's team lost would have to buy the winners lunch. Obviously by the score we can see that Leo and Jason will be buying us lunch." Grover explains nonchalantly.

"But-but" Leo starts.

"Sorry dude but a bet's a bet. Pay up." I say, secretly happy that I didn't have to pay for my lunch.

Leo stares at me with a glare on his face before responding. "Fine."

With that, we all leave the laser tag place to go find some place to eat.

* * *

"So how are things with you and blondie?" Leo asks when we're seated at one of the booths of a nearby restaurant.

"Why is it that we always talk about _my_ relationships?" I ask.

They shrug.

"Well you know what's going on with Callie and I. We're engaged." Leo says. I notice a small grin form on his face at his words.

"Juniper and I are always at some nature convention. We've actually got one coming up next week." Grover adds.

"Yeah and Piper and I are doing fine too. Half the time when we talk it's about you and Annabeth." He says, laughing.

"I'm thinking about taking her to one of my dads extra houses in Long Island for a weekend." Jason finishes.

"Now you go." Leo says.

"Well Annabeth and I are good. Better than good actually we're…great." I reply as a grin spreads across my face.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"And he's just so…amazing." I say, sighing in the process and losing myself in my thoughts of Percy.

When I snap out of it I find Thalia, Juniper, Piper and Calypso staring at me with amused expressions.

"Oh gods. What happened to me?" I ask.

"You fell in love." Piper answers giddily.

We had all gone out shopping after classes ended for the day. I needed a few pairs of jeans and some new converse and Thalia wanted some more black band t-shirts. Piper is always up for shopping and Juniper just wanted to get out of the house so we came here. We found Calypso shopping for some blouses at one of the stores we went to so we invited her to lunch with us. She happily agreed so now we were sitting at a table in a deli eating sandwiches.

"Well it's turned me into such a girly girl." I reply, grimacing at the thought.

Juniper laughs. "Don't worry Annabeth. You're still the least girly person I know. Well, you and Thalia."

"You know it." Thalia replies before punching me in the shoulder. I shove her back and then take another bite of my sandwich.

"You and Percy really do make the perfect couple. I mean he looks at you like you're everything to him and I've only seen you guys around each other twice!" Calypso comments.

"Really?" I ask biting my lip to stop the smile forming across my face.

Calypso nods and I look down to hide my blush as my smile widens. Sea green eyes and messy hair enter my thoughts once again.

"Yup she's a goner." I hear Thalia say.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 _Friday (Thursday was a regular school day)_

"Now _this_ is what I call a party!" Leo comments as we walk further into the club.

Calypso laughs and gives him a peck on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

We had all wanted to do something together again but we each had different ideas of what to do. For example, I wanted to just catch a movie. Since we couldn't agree on something we drew a name from a hat and it happened to be Leo. Of course Leo being Leo, decided it would be fun to go to the new nightclub that had recently opened. But I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I may not seem like the type but I actually find clubs to be a great way to spend the evening. In fact, I hadn't been to one since the end of summer because I've been so busy so it was nice to finally go out to one again.

I feel Percy squeeze my hand and I look up to meet his eyes.

"Shall we?" He asks, gesturing to the dance floor.

"We shall." I reply as I pull him with me towards the floor where lots of people can be seen dancing to upbeat music.

* * *

When I'm absolutely exhausted Percy and I find a seat at the bar to rest. I order a beer and Percy orders the same. The others seem to have dispersed but through the crowds I see Piper and Jason in the corner of the room making out. I shake my head at their antics before turning back to Percy.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Eleven thirty. Wow that was fast I feel like we just got here." Percy replies, looking at the clock on his phone. I nod in agreement.

"Hey I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back." He says, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. His pauses and his lips linger on my cheek before moving to my lips. I smile in to the kiss. A few seconds later I push his chest back, breaking the kiss.

"Go." I say through laughter.

He smiles and pecks me one last time before walking off.

I feel an arm on my waist a second later. At first I think it's Percy but then I realize he couldn't have come back from the bathroom that fast. I turn around to find none other than Luke standing in front of me. His breath smells strongly of alcohol and he's really close to me. I remove his hand from my waist before standing up.

"Annabethhh. Nicee to see you again." He says, slurring his words.

"What do you want Luke?" I ask sternly, backing up slightly.

"What's with the attitude? I thought we were friendsss." He inches forward a bit.

"Yeah well I never heard from you after we met that one night. You've caused me enough problems in my life so I'm sorry but I don't think we would work out as friends." I take another step back.

"Well then maybe something more." He replies, putting his hand back on my waist- this time lower.

"I told you, I already have a boyfriend." I reply annoyed, removing his hand once again.

"Well I don't see him anywhere. Maybe we should jus' get outta here." He inches closer to my face and I try to move further back but my back hits a wall. How did we get so far from the bar?

He moves so that he has a strong hold on me and I'm trapped against the wall.

"Luke…what are you doing?"

"Come on Chase. We were so good together. Dump your stupid boyfriend." He says, one of his hands moving to underneath my shirt. His hands are cold and rough, nothing like Percy's warm comforting ones. I try to push him away but his hold is too strong on me. The scent of intoxicating alcohol fills my nose as Luke moves closer.

"Stop."

His other hand moves to my thigh and I thrash more violently to try to get out of his hold. Of course no one notices us. We're in a pretty secluded part of the club and the people who do see us probably think we're just another one of those couples kissing in the corner.

When his lips find my neck I put all the effort I have into pushing him off but I fail.

"Luke stop get off me!" I shout, squeezing my eyes shut.

 _Percy where are you?_

Luke is yanked off of me a moment later and I look up to see Percy standing there glaring at Luke with a look that could kill. Relief courses through me when I see him. Percy moves so that his back is almost directly in front of me and I grab his hand from behind his back for comfort as I try to calm down my breathing. I peak over Percy's shoulder to see Luke standing in front of him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing with my girl?" Percy asks in a menacing tone I've never heard him use before.

Despite the fact that we're currently in a very serious situation I instantly feel butterflies in my stomach when Percy calls me his girl.

"You mus' be the boyfrienddd. Me and Chase here go way back. Justtt having a little fun is all."

Percy pulls me tighter against his back and I fist a part of his shirt as I continue to watch from behind his shoulder.

"Well I think it would be better for everyone if you just left."

"Oh come on. It'sss a party. Jus' wanted to see if Chase here could still put out. From what I can remember she had a niceee body. Sshe told me you would be leaving soon. I plan to do _many_ things during that time, a lottt of them involving you're girlfrienddd here." Luke slurs, his eyes trying to skim over my body making me uncomfortable. I feel Percy tense.

In a split second Percy surges forward and his first collides with Luke's face. I wince when I hear a very unpleasing _crack!_ Blood flows from Luke's nose as he tumbles to the ground in his drunken state, grabbing his nose in pain.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on her again I swear to god you'll have a lot more than a broken nose." He says harshly.

Percy's hand grabs mine again and he pulls me with him. We find Calypso in the nearby crowd and Percy's walks up to her.

We had three designated drivers in our group of friends which were Percy, me and Calypso. Even though Percy and I had beers we were completely fine. I've always had a high tolerance as has Percy.

"I'm taking Annabeth home. Can you make sure everyone else gets home alright?"

He barely gives her time to answer before I'm being pulled out of the club and towards the car.

During the car ride I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think or what I'm feeling. Normally girls in my situation would be crying their eyes out at this point but I'm just…in shock. I'm still trying to process the whole thing when Percy pulls up to my place.

* * *

"Annabeth say something." Percy pleads after I had changed into sleepwear and met him back in the living room.

"Wise Girl just tell me if you're going to be ok." He says, his eyes showing a mix of emotions from sadness to anger-the second one probably having to do with Luke.

"Y-yes…N-no…I d-don't k-know…I don't k-know I-" I manage to get out through shaky breaths as I start to process what had taken place. I feel my body start shaking as tears build up in my eyes.

Percy's strong arms pull me to him and I stay frozen in my spot.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." He says softly in my ear as he rubs my back.

Coming out of my frozen state, I wrap my arms tightly around Percy's tall frame and bury myself in him, my tears flowing more freely now.

"P-Percy…h-he-"

"Shhh I know, I know. It's ok, you're safe now. I'm not gonna let him touch you again." He says, tightening his hold even more on me.

"W-why would he try t-to-"

"I don't know Annabeth. I don't know."

I cry more into his chest, my muffled sobs filling the air as Percy comforts me.

"D-don't let me go." I plead after a few minutes, feeling as if I need him more than ever.

"I won't." He whispers into my ear as I try to tighten my hold on him even more.

* * *

 **Anyone see that one coming? Don't hate me-hate Luke. I know I do. I've only played laser tag like once so sorry if the information isn't accurate but I hope everyone liked this chapter and I'll see you soon! I want to see your reactions so remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's a 'perfect day' to you?**


	19. Nightmares and Conversations

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews!**

 **You guys are literally me lol. I felt like I was talking to a bunch of my clones. My perfect day would be staying in to write and also watching Netflix all day.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

"Percy? Hey, are you ok?"

I had asked him to stay after what had happened because I didn't know when Thalia and the others were coming home. It may sound childish but I just didn't want to be left alone by myself tonight. I had woken up startled when Percy had suddenly shot up in bed. His breaths were coming out in panicked, ragged patterns as he sat upright trying to calm down and I noticed his hands were clenched in fists.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He responds shakily.

"No you're not. Come on, tell me." I say softly, sitting up next to him and taking one of his hands in mine, intertwining our fingers slowly.

"Annabeth it's not important. I should be asking you if you're ok." He responds dismissively.

"You have already and I told you I would be ok as long as you were here with me but right now I'm worried about _you_."

"Well I'm fine. Let's just go back to sleep." He starts to lay back down but I stop him.

"Percy." I insist further, taking my hand that's not in his and cupping the side of his face.

"Tell me what's wrong… _please_." I whisper when his eyes meet mine. I see fear in his eyes, something I've never seen there before and it scares me.

He sighs deeply. "I just- I had a really bad nightmare."

I continue to look at him, hoping he'll elaborate more.

"It was about that day I lost some guys out in the field when I was in charge. It happens a lot, the nightmares. They always come back. Some nights they're worse than others. Sometimes it's not even nightmares but I just get… lost in my thoughts."

I stay silent as he continues, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"Annabeth… those guys had _families_. I was supposed to make sure they got back to their loved ones and I couldn't." He says, closing his eyes in disappointment.

I still don't say anything as I try to get a grasp on his words. Of course I had heard about soldiers coming home from fighting in combat and having to deal with PTSD, it's very common but I guess it never crossed my mind that Percy would have it. He told me he had dreams about it but I never thought they were as bad as this. He always seems so together and carefree.

I snap out of it long enough to lean forward and wrap my arms around his strong figure, grasping his t-shirt tightly in my hand. His arms immediately wrap themselves securely around me for the second time that night.

"Percy it wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know there was going to be a surprise attack? You did everything you could. Look at it this way, you still managed to get a lot of them out of there and I'm sure they're really thankful to you for that."

I feel him nod as he tries to even his breathing.

"We're a mess aren't we?" I state after a few minutes.

He chuckles lowly.

"Yes we are." He agrees.

We lay back down and I keep my head on Percy's shoulder as his arms pull me closer. He kisses my forehead and I snuggle further into his embrace, falling back asleep to the sounds of Percy's now calm breathing and relaxed heartbeat, feeling the safest I'd ever felt.

* * *

 _Saturday_

"You sure you're gonna be ok?"

A small smile forms on my lips at my concerned boyfriend and I nod in response. It was now almost two in the afternoon and I knew Percy had to leave to get home to his mother.

"Yeah. I've got Thalia and the others here with me. I'll be ok." I reassure him.

"Yeah don't worry so much Kelp Head. We got her." Thalia adds, coming up behind me.

Percy nods his head before turning around to leave. A moment after the door shuts I suddenly remember something and open the door again, walking outside in nothing but my pajamas.

"Percy wait!"

He stops in his tracks and turns around to face me. I walk over to him, careful not to step on anything because I'm not wearing shoes. He meets me halfway and when he's close enough I surprise him by pulling him into a kiss. His lips are soft against mine and I cup his cheek with one of my hands as his arms gently hold my waist. When I pull away I lean my forehead against his.

"Thanks for staying with me and for…protecting me from Luke. I don't like being seen as the damsel in distress but I'm really glad you were there yesterday." I admit truthfully.

He kisses me on the cheek before replying.

"You're welcome and for the record, I probably would've done it even if you didn't want me to. God knows he deserved it."

I smile thankfully at him before leaning in to give him another kiss. When I can feel his breath on my face Thalia nearly gives me a heart attack from her outburst.

"Alright you two break it up! Annie get back inside! Piper's trying to cook and we all know she'll burn the house down."

I turn my head to face her as a laugh escapes me.

"I better go." I say, spinning back around to Percy whose hands are still placed on my hips.

He nods in understanding but neither one of us moves. A minute goes by but we still don't move from the spot in the driveway. Deciding not to be the first one to pull away, I stay rooted to my spot and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm not moving first." I say stubbornly.

"Well neither am I." He responds.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to stay here."

He smiles down at me before leaning down and connecting our lips again.

Before I can even begin to enjoy the moment I feel someone grab my arm and pull me backwards.

" _I'll_ move you!" Thalia says, taking my arm and beginning to walk back towards the door.

I turn around to give Percy one last wave before I'm being pulled through the door. When we're inside I turn to face my best friend.

"Thalia!"

"What? I was just trying to save our house from being burned down excuse me if I had to ruin you and lover boy's moment!" She replies sarcastically.

I roll my eyes before walking into the kitchen where Piper was currently trying to make breakfast but failing. (Yes, I'm aware it's late afternoon but who says you can't have breakfast for lunch?)

"Annabeth hey. Listen I didn't want to bother you with making breakfast because you've been through a lot recently so I decided-"

"Piper. It's ok. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, the last time you cooked it ended up being…not so great remember?" I ask.

Piper's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment but relief shows on her face as she hands me the spatula for the pancakes she was starting to make.

There's an uncomfortable silence in the space surrounding the kitchen. Obviously, Piper and the others know about the Luke situation. It would have been pretty hard to just miss seeing someone get their nose broken by a punch to the face even if you were completely wasted.

"You know I can tell you wanna say something." I say with my back turned to the others.

A couple minutes later I hear a familiar sigh from my best friend.

"I just want to know if you're ok Annie. We all do."

Once I'm finished with the last pancake I turn the stove off and spin around to face them, letting out a long sigh.

"Of course I'm not completely ok. Luke-he tried to…force me into something and it's something that I'm probably not going to forget but it happened and I can't change it." I explain truthfully.

Percy being here helped to comfort me but now that he was gone it felt like everything was crashing down. The events of last night keep replaying in my head as I try to explain it to my friends.

"Oh Anna." Piper replies before bringing me into a hug. Thalia and Juniper join a second later and before I know it I'm involved in a tight group hug.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch if I see him again." Thalia says lowly.

"Well you'll be in line after Percy." I reply.

I allow myself to enjoy the hug a moment longer before trying to pull away. The strong grips of my friends keep me rooted to my spot.

"Uh guys…I kinda can't breathe here."

"Oh sorry." They say before pulling away from me.

"So enough about my night. What did you all do last night?" I ask curiously as I try to change the subject. I grab the plate of pancakes I made for breakfast and put it on the table for us all to eat along with some plates and silverware from the cabinets.

"Oh you don't wanna know." Thalia replies when we're all seated.

"You know that just makes me want to know more right?" I say.

"Well I got super drunk. You can make your own assumptions from there." She replies.

When Thalia got drunk there was no telling what could have happened. She's the crazy and spontaneous type of drunk. Last time she got wasted we had lost her. We looked for hours only to find her at the airport with some random other drunk dude booking a passport to Las Vegas to get married…yeah like I said- crazy.

"Just tell us…is your last name still Grace?" Juniper asks.

Piper and I laugh, the serious and upsetting atmosphere being replaced with a carefree joking one while Thalia shoots us a glare.

"Not funny."

* * *

 _Wednesday_

So far the week has gone by in such a blur. Sunday and Monday all it did was rain so I mainly stayed inside other than leaving for my classes.

Percy had come over Sunday and we had another movie day, this time trying to find the most terrible movies we could think of to watch.

Monday after classes in the morning I went out with Thalia who had to take pictures of the highlights of New York for her photography assignment.

Tuesday I had only morning classes again so Juniper and Grover joined Percy and I for dinner and a movie. Percy had wanted to watch the new horror movie that just came out but after a glare from me he changed his mind and we ended up watching a comedy.

Today I was going over to Percy's for dinner. He was making us dinner. I know, I had no idea he cooked either but I guess if you've got a mom that's as good a cook as Sally you learn a thing or two about good food.

As soon as I'm about to ring the doorbell to the Jackson's apartment the door opens and Sally and Paul walk out. Upon seeing me Sally's surprised look turns into a smiling one.

"Annabeth! I'm glad I got to see you before we left!" She says leaning forward to greet me with a hug. I instantly return it, being filled with the warmth and comfort Sally naturally emits. Paul gives me a smile from over Mrs. Jackson's shoulder which I gladly return.

"It's good to see you too. Where are you headed?" I ask.

"Well it's kind of a funny story. You see, a couple months ago at an event for the school staff to raise money Paul entered a raffle to win this new TV. Only he entered the wrong raffle and instead won the raffle to have a one-night stay at this hotel for two. What makes the story funny is that the hotel isn't anywhere extravagant like Hawaii or something it's here in New York." She explains, laughing when she gets to the end.

I laugh too. "Why would they make it here in New York?"

Paul shrugs. "Beats me but since we had waited so long to use the award we had to make it tonight or else it would expire. It's a pretty nice hotel from what we saw online though. Called the Lotus Hotel."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I've driven by it a few times." I say, recognizing the name.

"Well we'd better get going. I've heard the hotel has a nice casino and I don't wanna waste another minute where I could be earning some cash! Percy's in the kitchen. We'll see you soon I hope?" Sally says.

"Yeah, see you soon." I reply, laughing at the thought of a person as motherly as Sally in a casino before waving goodbye.

As I make my way into the kitchen I'm met with the sight of Percy's back while he's facing the stove. Deciding to sneak up on him I take slow, quiet steps being careful not to bump into anything.

When I'm a few feet away I'm about to shout out his name to scare him but Percy surprises me by turning around and pulling me against him, crashing his lips to mine in a split second. A squeal of surprise escapes my mouth as I close my eyes and place my hands on his chest. His lips move against mine in a way that makes me go weak in the knees. When he pulls away the only thing keeping me upright is the grip I have on his shoulders.

"I was just uh-I mean I was trying to-…I forgot what I was saying." I say breathlessly as a smile crosses my face and I try to keep myself from falling over in my dizzy state. I play with the hairs at the nape of his neck as he smiles down at me with those gorgeous green eyes and that boyish grin I've come to love so much.

 _Gods get it together Annabeth!_

"Were you trying to _scare_ me Wise Girl?"

I can only nod in response, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well how'd that turn out for you?" He asks sarcastically.

Finally finding my words I'm able to respond.

"Well actually I quite like how it turned out."

"Oh do you?" He asks coyly, leaning closer.

"Yeah but right now I think you should really check on the oven."

His pupils widen and he lets me go to take a look inside the oven. He sighs in relief when the food isn't burned.

"That's the second time you've distracted me when I'm making something in the kitchen that could easily be messed up." He says.

I smile as I remember the time Percy had given up his day to come take care of me and made me soup.

A couple minutes later the food's ready and Percy takes it out of the oven. The smell of pasta and cheese fills the air. I close my eyes as the scent fills my nose.

"Wow what did you make? It smells _really_ good."

"Baked penne pasta with ricotta cheese." He answers while putting some of it on some plates for us to eat.

I raise my eyebrows at him amusedly. "You surprise me time and time again Seaweed Brain."

He smiles at me before we both take a seat at the table. When I taste the pasta dish I can't help myself from sighing in content.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could cook. This is delicious Percy." I say, taking another forkful.

"Glad you like it. So how…how are you?"

I sigh and shoot him a tired look. "Percy you've asked me this everyday since that night. It's sweet that you're worried but I'm doing ok. I promise."

It was the truth. Everyday since the night at the club had been better and better in terms of me trying to forget about it. I was no longer fighting back tears every time I thought about it. Actually I was more upset at the fact that I had once been not only friends but more with that bastard. Yeah…my sadness kinda turned into anger.

Percy nods in response and turns back to his food.

"How have _you_ been lately?" I ask, referring to the episode he had when he stayed over.

"I'm…I've been alright. Had another dream but it wasn't that bad." He admits shyly.

After a minute Percy speaks up.

"How about we just don't talk about any of it. The dreams, the night at the club, any of it. We just forget that they exist." He suggests lightly.

"Deal." I say while going back to my plate of food, glad that the seriousness was gone.

* * *

"Mmm…." I trace my hand down Percy's bare abdomen before getting to the buckle of his jeans.

After we ate somehow we ended up in Percy's room and things had kinda been a bit fuzzy from there.

"Annabeth…that thing with-with Luke…it's ok if you wanna stop." Percy says through heavy breaths, pulling away slightly to look down at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to catch my breath as well.

"Beth he almost took advantage of you. If you're not ready to do this again then we don't have t-"

"Percy listen to me. Luke didn't get to do what he wanted and you know why? Because _you_ were there. _You_ were there to protect me and _you_ stayed with me instead of going home. _You_ are not Luke and I don't wanna stop." I say, cutting him off.

"Percy _I love you._ " I add as he stares at me from his hovering spot above me.

"I love you too." He answers after a couple minutes before leaning down to connect our lips again.

* * *

 **I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. Did you guys like it? I was trying not to make it too repetitive from a different chapter. Let me know in the reviews. Also I'm thinking about starting another story. I'm not sure yet but I have an idea for something. If I wrote another one would you all read it? Let me know.**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your favorite subject?**


	20. Breakfasts and Final Nights

**Yay we passed 200 reviews! Once again you guys are amazing! Never thought I'd get that many.**

 **IMPORTANT: Read the note at the end of the chapter**

 **My favorite subject is probably either English or science but by science I mean like biology not chemistry. BTW guys this is really random but have any of you heard Katy Perry's new song Chained to The Rhythm? If you haven't you should it's freaking awesome. Not gonna judge if you don't like it but I just thought it had an insane beat (I may or may not have been blasting it in my headphones and dancing to it while writing this lol) I've been giving you guys a lot of song requests haha should I make that a regular thing? I don't know, just a thought.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

 _Thursday_

When I wake up the first thing I see is a sleeping Percy. I smile at his sleeping form, placing a peck to his cheek before getting up to shower and grabbing one of his old t-shirts to throw on. Deciding to make breakfast after my shower, I put my messy hair up in a bun and make my way to the kitchen.

It takes me a couple minutes to find everything but eventually I gather everything needed to make scrambled eggs and bacon. I place the frying pan over the stovetop before turning it on low. I hum silently to myself as I cook, enjoying to serenity and peacefulness of the Jackson's apartment.

I'm close to done when I suddenly jump as strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and pull me back towards them. Familiar lips find my neck and I relax into the embrace, closing my eyes and sighing in pleasure as Percy moves further up the nape of my neck.

"What are you making?" He mumbles into my neck, as if what he's currently doing isn't affecting me at all.

"I…I'm-hmmm…making-making breakfast."

He smiles into my skin before detaching his lips from behind my ear and resting his chin on my shoulder. Having him so close makes my stomach flutter and I can't help my lips from tugging up in a smile.

"Mm looks good."

One of his arms lets go of my waist to grab a piece of bacon from the countertop. I quickly turn around in his embrace to face him, smacking his hand and snatching the piece of bacon back before he can take a bite.

"Be patient. I'm almost done." I scold. Percy stares at me shocked before his expression turns into a pout.

"But Annabet-"

"No." I say, standing my ground and turning back around.

"You sound like my mom." He complains and pulls away from me.

Once I'm done I turn off the stove and turn around to see Percy grabbing some plates from the cupboard. It's then that I realize he's wearing nothing but his navy blue boxers, his toned muscles being shown off. Percy meets my eyes after getting the plates and he gives me a teasing smirk.

"Someone a little distracted?" He teases.

Snapping out of it, I ignore him and grab the plates from him. I scoop some eggs onto his plate along with a couple pieces of bacon before handing it to him and starting to get mine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply.

"I'm sure you don't."

I narrow my eyes at him before starting to eat my breakfast at the table.

"Just shut up."

He chuckles at my response and holds his hands up in an 'I surrender' pose.

"Alright, alright. So how come you didn't tell me you could cook?"

"Well someone else didn't tell me that they could either." I say, referring to last night's dinner.

"Guess it never came up." He shrugs.

"Well same goes for me." I add.

In the middle of eating I feel Percy's eyes on me and I look up at him with a questioning look on my face.

"What?" I say when he grins at me.

"What?" He says back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what? I can't look at my girlfriend?" He says, his smile growing.

My cheeks heat up and I look down. He snickers at my embarrassment.

Percy and I both clean up the kitchen after we're done. I would have been fine doing it by myself but he insisted, saying I was the guest and shouldn't even be cleaning anything at all. I sigh when I finish wiping off the counter, getting up and turning around to where Percy was.

"Alright I think that's everyth- aah!" I emit a high pitched happy squeal that's totally unlike me when Percy lifts me up so that I'm seated on the countertop and leans up to kiss me, trapping me with his arms on either side of me.

"Someone's eager." I comment teasingly between kisses. He just smiles up at me before leaning back in, his teeth pulling at my bottom lip lightly.

I smile into the kiss, tangling my hands into his obsidian black messy hair. One of his hands moves from the side of the countertop to rest on my thigh and his tongue grazes my lip. I grant him access, wrapping my legs around his bare torso in attempt to pull him closer as the kiss grows more intense. I shiver when his other hand moves to underneath my shirt. I pull harder on his hair, causing a low growl to form from Percy. I moan as his hand moves higher up my back from underneath my shirt.

Not breaking the kiss, Percy lifts me back up and slowly starts the trek back to his room.

* * *

"Percy…I-mph" I giggle when his lips find mine again and he smiles into the kiss as he pins me against the door with his hands on my waist.

"I really have to go." I manage to get out in between laughter.

"Come on. Skip classes today." He begs, pulling away so there's only a few centimeters of space in between us.

"I can't. Studying to be a vet remember? I can't afford to miss any lectures."

He groans and buries his head in my neck.

"Besides, you should be spending time with your mom. She should be home soon and you only…" I don't finish my sentence but I know Percy knows what I was going to say as he pulls away to look me in the eye.

 _And you only have a few more days here_

The air seems to have lost its joyful and playful feeling as I stare back at him, my eyes saying everything I can't verbally say.

We hadn't talked about him leaving much with everything happening and also because we were kinda just trying to avoid it for as long as we could. Now that it was Thursday and Percy was leaving this weekend the subject was becoming unavoidable.

Realizing neither one of us had said anything for a while I decide to be the first to speak.

"We…we need to talk Percy. We can't just avoid it and pretend it's not happening in a couple days because we both know it is. I really do have to go now though but…later ok?"

He nods and leans in to kiss me once more.

"I love you." He says before pulling away and opening the door for me.

"I love you too." I reply before pulling away from his embrace and walking out of the apartment and to the driveway.

* * *

 _Friday_

I barely paid attention during classes today thanks to the fact that Percy was leaving tomorrow. We were supposed to talk about everything later on tonight. The whole thing in general was just bringing my mood down to the point where I couldn't think about anything else.

My friends must have noticed my change in behavior because they had been casting worried looks my way all afternoon since classes ended for the day. I hadn't said much other than letting them know I was going out with Percy around seven after I had finished changing into some skinny jeans paired with converse and a nice cardigan.

I drove over to Percy's which I assumed was where we were going to talk. When I got there I was greeted at the door by Paul.

"Hello Annabeth. Percy's up in his room come on in." He says warmly. There's a trace of sadness in his tone. Probably due to the same reason why I've been so down.

I smile thankfully at him before making my way to his bedroom. When I get there my heart aches a little more when I notice Percy packing his bags with his clothes. He doesn't see me in the doorway at first. It's only when he gets up to move something that he looks up and meets my eye.

As much as I try to prevent it, a single tear manages to escape my eye as I look at him. Percy notices and walks over to me, bringing me into a tight hug. I bury my head into his shoulder. We don't say anything and I keep my arms wrapped snugly around him.

* * *

"So writing and video chatting…that's-that's how we'll stay in touch right?" I say from my spot on Percy's lap.

He looks at me sadly and slowly nods his head. "Yeah. Well…when I have access to the Internet."

I nod in response.

"Percy…how-how long?" I ask shakily. It's pretty bad that I hadn't even known how long he was going to be gone but like I said, we hadn't talked about any of it and now we _had_ to.

He sighs in response. "I wish I had a straight answer for you Wise Girl. Truth is, it depends on how long the tour is. I've had both six month tours and two year long tours. Sometimes when you think a tour is going to be short it ends up being really long."

I close my eyes as another tear escapes my eye. When I open them again Percy's still staring down at me with worried eyes.

"Ok. It's ok. We-we're gonna make this work. We can do this right?" I ask, looking to Percy for an answer to confirm it.

He doesn't speak but instead leans in to kiss me gently. When he pulls away he pecks my forehead and I place my head on his shoulder. His chin rests on my head.

"Yeah. We can do it." He whispers.

I nod without lifting my head.

"You know…it's kinda depressing to be spending our last night together just talking about you leaving. We should be out doing something fun or just-something that doesn't make me so depressed." I say, breaking the silence.

He lifts my head up to face him. I stare at him confusedly when I notice the small smile on his face.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Remind me again why we're walking to…wherever it is we're going instead of driving in your truck?" I ask with a smile on my face while Percy's hands cover my eyes so I can't see.

"I said no questions. And no peeking Wise Girl." He says from his spot behind me, holding his hands a little tighter in front of my eyes so it's even harder to see.

"I don't know why you insist on blinding me. You know I hate surprises."

"Just keep walking Beth."

It was a good thing it wasn't that cold outside. Which was really quite strange considering it was late fall in New York but I wasn't complaining, it was nice to not have to constantly be wearing a warm winter jacket around here.

We stop a couple minutes later and when I feel grass underneath my feet I realize we're standing somewhere in Central Park. Percy removes his hands from in front of me and I gasp when I open my eyes at the sight in front of me.

Tears fill my eyes when I see it. We're in the same spot Percy took me to when we had a picnic and sitting a little ways off to the side in the grass is Percy's truck next to the water reflecting the light from the moon. Small candles lie next to the truck and the actual truck bed is set up like a bed with pillows and a comforter.

"You like it? Piper helped me with the candles and setting up the truck bed and Jason helped me get the truck back here which by the way you don't wanna know how we did." He says, chuckling at the end.

I don't turn around to face him as a few more tears fill my eyes and I stay silent.

"…Annabeth? Oh no, you don't like it. I knew the candles might have been too much especially for someone who's not super girly and umph-"

I don't let him finish his sentence as I spin around to face him, catching him off guard by jumping up and tackling him to the ground. I smash my lips to his from my spot above him and his hands grip my waist tightly.

"You did all of this for me?" I ask when I pull away for air, not being able to keep my voice from cracking.

"Of course I did Wise Girl. I'd…I'd do anything for you." He admits, his cheeks showing a dusting of pink on them after he says it.

I shake my head back and forth in happiness before leaning back down to kiss him.

* * *

"No that's Hercules not the Big Dipper Seaweed Brain." I correct him as we lay underneath the covers in the back of his truck staring up at the stars.

"Well I'm _sorry_. You'll have to forgive me. Not all of us are geniuses." He comments sarcastically. Using my hand that's resting on his stomach I smack his chest lightly.

"Annabeth." He whispers a couple minutes later.

Removing my head from his shoulder I sit up to look at him curiously. He sits up next to me and turns around to get something. When he faces me again I notice a velvet box in his hand.

"I have something for you."

"Uh…Percy." I say nervously.

He chuckles. "It's not a ring Wise Girl."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. Don't get me wrong I love him but marriage is not something I'm ready for. Especially when I'm in the middle of trying to become a veterinarian.

"Open it." He urges, handing me the box.

I take it and open the lid up. Inside the box lies a gold infinity sign necklace. I carefully take the necklace out of the box so I can look at it better. When I turn the pendant around I notice a small engraving. Three words that make my heart melt.

 _Love you always_

"I wanted to give you something that you could hold on to. Annabeth no matter where I am just remember that what you and I have…it's never ending. _We're infinite_ and I know that we can do this long distance thing because we're Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl and I'm always going to be completely, utterly and wholly in love with you." He says, staring deeply and intently into my eyes.

"Percy…" I say, my eyes once again filling with tears. Gods I'm such an emotional wreck.

"It's beautiful…I love it. Will you-?" I ask, gesturing to the necklace.

He nods in understanding, taking the necklace from my hands as I move all my hair to one side. A second later I feel the cool metal of the necklace on my skin as Percy clasps the necklace around my neck. I shiver as I feel his hands brush against the back of my neck.

I turn back around to face him. Staring into his intense sea green eyes and being flooded with a range of emotions.

"How are you even real?" I manage to choke out as I cup his face with my hands as I close the distance between us.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit on the shorter side but I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is the big one! Honestly I'm probably gonna cry because I cry over pretty much every sad thing I see lol. Alright so I thought I'd share my idea for a possible new story I might write (it's a big maybe).**

 **IDEA: Hockey players and figure skaters. There's always been this rivalry between the two groups. No one knows how it started but all Annabeth knows is she can't stand the star hockey player Percy Jackson. Will all that hate turn into something else when the two are forced to start sharing the rink?**

** **This is just a rough outline not the summary. It's obviously an AU story and if I do write this story it's most likely going to be written in 3rd person because I really want to try that.****

 **Let me know what you think and remember…**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **Does this sound like a story you would read if I did write it?**


	21. Goodbyes and War Combat

**I can't believe how many of you said you would read my new story that's so awesome! I guess I'll be writing it then :)** **. I teared up while writing this chapter I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

 _Saturday_

My eyes water as I trace my finger along the frame of Percy's sleeping face, trying to take note of every detail and burning the picture into my mind. He looks so peaceful and content in his sleeping state. After a few minutes his eyes start to flicker open until I'm met with the sight of sea green eyes a few centimeters away from my own. His eyebrows furrow in concern when he sees the shine of tears in my eyes. My fingers move up to tangle themselves in his hair slowly and I don't dare to turn my gaze away from his, scared that if I do he'll be gone.

"Annabeth…" He whispers as he leans his forehead on mine.

"Please don't say anything. I just- I don't wanna talk…not yet." I plead quietly.

He nods understandingly and I bring his lips to mine using the hand that was in his hair. He returns the kiss almost instantly, his hand moving slowly but lovingly up my almost bare back to undo the clasp on my bra that I had put back on to sleep in after last night. A tear escapes my eye as Percy tilts my head to deepen the kiss. Needing to feel closer to him, I pull him as close as I can until I'm pressed flush against him.

We go slow as I try to forget about everything. Forget about having to say goodbye. Forget about the fact that he'll be thousands of miles away and most of all forget that there's a chance he could die out there.

The cool air brushes across my skin and I hear the tree branches swaying in the wind as we lay in the back of his truck.

I try to burn the feeling of his lips on my neck and on the spot behind my ear into my head. I moan when he moves farther down my neck and to my collarbone and shoulder, not being able to think about anything but Percy and this moment right here and right now.

* * *

Percy POV

I pull away from hugging Juniper, Piper and Calypso and turn towards my two best friends.

Grover and Leo stand a few feet away from me wearing grim expressions on their faces. Grover speaks first, his tone quiet and solemn.

"You stay safe out there Perce."

"Yeah. You better come back. _Te juro que si no vuelves, lo hare-"_

"Alright, alright I don't need a lecture in Spanish Leo." I say, cutting him off in the middle of his rant.

"We'll miss you Perce." Grover finishes. I share a hug with each one of them before making my way over Jason.

"Good luck man. Come back alive." He says with a lighthearted tone.

"That's the plan. Hey…watch out for Annabeth for me ok? Especially with that Luke guy. He hasn't been bothering her lately but when I'm gone-"

"Yeah of course. I'll keep an eye out." He says, nodding in response.

"Thanks. You know I'm really glad you're my cousin dude."

"Ok lets not make this sappy. You've got others to say goodbye to." He finishes. I smile and we share a quick hug.

"Hey Pinecone Face." I say with a sigh, turning towards my other cousin.

Her facial expression is unreadable and I can't figure out if she's going to punch me or hug me. Lucky for me, she goes with the later and a second later I'm pulled into a strong hug. I return it.

"I'm gonna miss you Kelp Head. Don't get hurt ok? I need my idiot of a cousin." She says when we pull out of the embrace.

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult." I reply.

"Shut up. That's the nicest thing you're going to get out of me. Seriously though you need to come back you hear me? You're good for Annie. I've never seen her happier than when she's with you so you get back here ASAP ok?" She says, seriousness apparent in her voice.

I nod and pull her into another hug, this one longer than the last.

"I'll miss you too Thalia." I feel her nod into the hug.

"Now get out of here before I start crying." She says sternly when we pull apart. I chuckle sadly and walk towards my parents.

"Mom…please don't cry." I plead when I'm standing in front of them.

"I-I can't help it. You know how hard it is for me to say goodbye when you're being deployed." She replies shakily. I pull her into a tight embrace, towering over her small frame and feeling a lump in my throat starting to form.

She pulls away and places both of her hands on the sides of my face.

"I'm so proud of you Perseus." She whispers through tears before pulling me back into a hug.

"Be careful out there _please_."

"I will. I love you mom." I say shakily.

"I love you too."

When I turn to Paul an unspoken message passes between us concerning my mother. I know he'll always be there for my mom especially during the days after I leave and for that I can't even begin to express my gratitude towards him.

"We'll see you soon Percy." He says solemnly, sadness apparent in his eyes. We share a hug and I look at my mother one last time before turning towards the one person who I've be dreading to say goodbye to since we met.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Look at you." I say when he turns to me. I take in his appearance. He was wearing his marine camo pants paired with a solid black shirt and his boots, his dog tags shining from the light at the airport. He looked like a genuine marine soldier.

We stand there for a minute looking at each other. The usual glint of happiness in his eyes is replaced by one of sorrow and sadness. I'm sure my eyes show nothing different except an added factor of fear for the possibility of him not coming back.

When I can't take it anymore I gasp as a sob forms in my throat. In two big strides I'm enveloped in Percy's strong comforting hold. He pulls me tightly against him and I don't care that I almost can't breathe because all I want to do is stay wrapped in his arms for as long as possible.

"I'm scared." I whisper into the embrace as I bury my head further into his shoulder and close my eyes. I try to block out everything that's going on in the noisy airport around us to focus solely on him.

"I know you are." He says in response, kissing my head and rubbing my back as I allow more tears to flow down my cheeks. I was probably getting Percy's shirt soaked but I don't think he cared because he didn't do anything to prevent it.

After a couple minutes Percy loosens his hold on me enough to pull back and rest his forehead on mine. He keeps one hand securely on my waist as the other releases me to cup the side of my face. His thumb wipes the tears that are still streaming down my cheeks. I close my eyes at the touch of his warm comforting hand on the right side of my face.

"I love you Percy." I say, my voice cracking.

"I love you too. _Gods_ I love you Annabeth."

When he kisses me it's unlike any of the other times we've kissed. At first it's light as his lips brush against mine gently. I'm the one who deepens the kiss, pulling his head down closer and crashing my lips to his. I don't know how long we stay that way. When my lungs are burning for air I pull back to look him in the eye.

"Come back to me. Promise me you'll return because I don't know what I'll do if you don't. I _need_ you Percy." I plead through my tears.

"Annabeth-"

" _Promise me."_ I say more urgently, my hands coming up to cup his face as I stare straight into his eyes. My breathing comes out softly when his eyes make direct contact with mine.

"P-please just…promise me." I repeat, whispering it quietly this time.

"Ok. Alright…I promise." He replies. I notice his eyes have a shine to them due to tearing up which only causes me to lose it even more as more sobs rack my body.

He kisses me again and I have to break it multiple times because of my inability to keep myself from crying. Each time we break away one of us initiates another kiss a few seconds later. His hand buries itself into my hair as my arms wrap tightly around his neck.

 _Flight 7249 now boarding_

"That's my flight." His voice cracks as he pulls away to look at me once more.

"Percy….I can't-I don't know-this is-"

"Annabeth. Annabeth hey listen to me." He says as he tilts my chin to look at him. I shake my head back and forth as more tears escape my red puffy eyes. I felt like I was breaking inside, like I was glass that had shattered and I needed him to put me back together again.

"Remember what I told you last night? I am _always_ going to love you and I'm gonna fight like hell to get back to you ok? You're-you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Wise Girl."

 _This is the final boarding call for passengers on flight 7249 to Afghanistan._ The intercom announces.

Another sob escapes me at his words.

"I l-love you so m-much." I stutter out.

A small tear falls down his face. "I love you too."

He pulls me in for another kiss and I try to savor the taste of his lips on mine and the feeling of his arms around me, pleading to all the gods that he would come back alive and unharmed.

"Percy you've got to go or you're going to miss you're flight." I hear Paul announce sadly as he walks up to us.

"Go." I say almost inaudibly as I stare into his sea green eyes.

He shakes his head and leans in to kiss me one last time. More tears make their way down my face as I pull him into another. Knowing that I wasn't going to pull away first, Percy reluctantly breaks off the kiss. His eyes meet mine one last time before he turns around and walks towards the entrance of the gate.

* * *

Percy POV

"Shit man! You scared the hell out of me!" I say, turning away from unpacking my stuff to see the familiar eyes of the guy who'd snuck up on me while I was taking my clothes out of my bags.

"I called your name like three times Perce. Have you gone death?" He laughs.

We share a hug and I notice that he hasn't changed a bit. His dark eyes swirl with an unknown depth to them and his pale skin stands out against the black shirt he was wearing. We were dressed similarly with dark t-shirts and camo pants but that's what pretty much everyone was wearing around here.

"Shut up Nico." I say, punching him in the shoulder. For the first time since I got off the plane a few hours ago, a smile makes its way onto my face.

Nico was like the brother I never had. I had met him my first year in the service while we were in boot camp together. He'd had a rough few years in high school and he wanted to enlist in the marines to get away from everything back where he lived. The guy had been through a lot. Both of his parents had died in an office building fire and the only real family he had was his older sister Bianca who was currently attending a college in Florida and trying to become a teacher for children with disabilities. I hadn't met her but from the way Nico talked about her I could tell the two were close.

"You've been back for what? Ten minutes and you're already punching me? Man I really need to find a new best friend. I don't deserve this." He says sarcastically as he casually sits down on the other side of the bed where I would be sleeping.

"Yeah well I don't deserve to be practically scared out of my skin when just arriving here." I shoot back.

"Your fault once again. I told you I called you three times." He rebuttals.

I roll my eyes. " Whatever."

"So how you been man? How was leave? I didn't get a single letter from you while you were gone. It hurts man. Hurts right here." He says, pointing to his heart and putting on a completely fake hurt expression. I give him a disbelieving look and he cuts the act.

"Ok fine I'm not really hurt but for real man, what did you do while you were gone?"

"I…met someone." Without even knowing it, a grin spreads across my face as blond curls and grey eyes enter my thoughts. I barely notice Nico's amused grin as he looks at my expression but when I do I snap myself out of it.

"Ooohh I see. Jackson's found himself a girl. Bout time dude." He says in realization.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." He says in a tone of voice I can't decipher. Nico's just about the hardest person to read. You never know what he's trying to say unless he actually says it.

"So is that all I get or are you going to tell me her name? What's she like?" He asks curiously.

"Annabeth." Her name rolls off my tongue naturally. I don't fight it anymore as I let the smile stay on my face. I missed her already and it had only been about a day, most of the time being spent on a plane.

"That her?" Nico asks, bringing me out of my thoughts and pointing to a small picture I had of her tucked into the bag I was unpacking. I hadn't noticed I was holding it until he said something.

Her blond curls shone brightly in the picture as the wind lightly blew her gold locks and she smiled at the camera. I had taken it the day we'd had a picnic in our spot in Central Park. Her grey eyes gleamed with happiness and she had on no make up once so ever, making her look as beautiful as ever.

"Yeah, that's her." I reply, not taking my eyes away from the photograph.

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

"Percy just go! I'll be fine they need you!" Nico shouts, gripping his lower left leg and putting pressure on the wound to try to slow the blood.

"I can't just leave you here Nico! You're hurt!" I yell back through the sounds of gunshots surrounding us.

"I got shot in the leg not the heart. I'll be ok. Right now you need to get back out there and help!" He demands harshly, gripping his leg a bit harder.

Fourteen of us had been sent on a mission to scout out an area. Since Nico and I were sergeants we each were in charge of six men. A land mine had gone off a little into our search, that's when all hell broke loose. Gunshots came from almost every direction and we had to take cover behind some large rocks near the clearing we were standing in. Before Nico and I had the chance to be completely covered a bullet managed to hit Nico in the leg.

"But-"

"Go! Right now!" He screams.

I reluctantly nod before getting up to check if the area around us was clear. It was hard to see anything but it looked like there was no one too close.

"I'm coming back for you ok?"

"Yeah yeah, not like I'm gonna get up and run away." He says sarcastically. How he manages to be so light hearted in a situation like this shocks me.

Without another word I sit up and lean back against the rock we were behind, cocking the sniper rifle in my hands and positioning myself to get ready to run to the next barrier. I glance at Nico once more before running out and into the field.

A bullet just narrowly misses me but manages to skim my waist as I slide behind the next available barrier, finding myself next to another marine. Charlie Richardson, a guy who was fairly new having been here about two and a half years.

"You got an update?" I ask him through heavy breaths, wiping the sweat off my forehead from underneath my helmet.

"Not good sergeant. Soldier Mason was right next to me when they started shooting, he couldn't make it behind something fast enough and he got hit. There are some others over to the right but I lost sight of them when they moved forward."

I nod in response. "Thanks Richardson. Stay back here incase anyone manages to pass."

Not waiting for a response, I move back out into open territory and further to the front line, firing a few bullets along the way from behind barriers and managing to get a good shot a few times. A few of the soldiers had stayed back instead of heading to the front.

 _This isn't laser tag anymore_. I think in my head as I continue to move forward.

Once I'm at the front barriers I spot most of the other soldiers we came here with. Their faces are grim with determination as they take turns shooting from behind the rocks. Once they see me approaching their expressions change to ones of relief.

"Sergeant Jackson. We estimate that there's about four shooters left but they've all got extremely good aim. We think Clarisse managed to wound one of them but we're not sure." One of them explains.

Clarisse La Rue was one of the few female soldiers assigned to this base but she was definitely someone not to be messed with. She had better aim than most of the other soldiers and she had shown that she belonged here.

"Sir you're bleeding, are you alright?" She asks after having taken another shot.

I look down to see the red staining of blood on my uniform from the bullet than skimmed my side. It hadn't been bothering me but now that I was paying attention to it, it was starting to hurt like hell. I winced as the pain shot up my side.

Gods Annabeth was going to kill me.

 _Annabeth._

A new wave of adrenaline floods through my tired muscles as I move closer to the other soldiers.

"I'm fine. We've got to get a good shot at the other shooters." I say, grabbing my gun tighter and pulling myself up against the barrier. It took a few shots but between the five of us we managed to hit the enemy and the shooting stopped. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

When the dust cleared I took in the scene around me. The blazing sun shone down on the area, covering me with a fresh layer of sweat. My muscles ached with the weight of the equipment I had on. I immediately ran over to the rock I had left Nico behind and much to my relief, he was still there, alive and still holding his leg. We had come here with fourteen soldiers.

Now we were left with ten.

* * *

 **So that's this chapter! I wanted to let you guys know that this story is sadly coming to an end soon. There are a few chapters left maybe like two or three but that's it. Let me know if you liked this chapter. I apologize if the war scene isn't very accurate.**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What do you think of Nico and the combat scene?**


	22. Video Chats and Missing You

**Oh my gods over 200 follows! I love you all and thanks so much for all the reviews! You all really seemed to like the combat scene and I'm so glad because I was unsure of it. Alright I know you want to read so I'll let you get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

When the bell sounded signaling the end of classes for the day I caught up with Thalia and the others so we could drive home. None of them were in any of my classes because I was taking more advanced courses so I had to meet them at the car. Upon seeing me their faces broke out into smiles as Juniper waved me over. I quickened my pace until I was right next to them by the car.

"Hey Annie, ready to go?" Thalia asks.

"Yup lets go."

I open the door and take a seat in the back of the car. Juniper was driving home today so Piper joined me in the back while Thalia took the passenger seat in the front.

"Thank the gods it's Friday." Thalia comments once we're on the way to the condo.

"Yeah this week was hell. Never had so many assignments due in one week." Juniper adds, stopping at the red light.

"I know. So I'm thinking pizza and a movies all day tomorrow?" Thalia asks, turning around to make sure Piper and I were alright with that.

"Yeah sounds good." Piper replies.

"Um…I can't, remember?" I say as I feel my cheeks heat up and my lips turn up in a smile. My hand reaches up to play with the gold infinity sign necklace I was wearing.

"Oh my gods I can't believe I forgot! Tomorrow you and Percy are video chatting!" Piper squeals in excitement.

I blush even more as I twist the necklace around my fingers. Percy had been gone for almost three months and the only method of communication we had was letters. In the last one he had written me he had said that he was going to have access to the Internet but not for very long so we had planned on talking through video chat tonight. It was stupid of me to be nervous but I was. The bigger part of me however was anxious to see him, even if it was only through a computer screen. I missed him.

Gods I missed him.

There hadn't been a day that went by where I didn't think of him. I couldn't believe it had been three months since he was here. My life had almost been exactly the way it had before Percy first came here, well kind of.

I'd been occasionally going over to the Jackson's apartment for dinner with Thalia because Sally had insisted. It kind of turned into a regular thing for every other week and it was always something I looked forward to. Mrs. Jackson just had this comforting and motherly sense about her that it was hard to say no when she invited you over.

Sally and Paul were actually coming over tomorrow at least for a little while because we were using my laptop to video chat with Percy and it's easier if everyone uses the same computer.

When we pull up to the front of the condo I get out of the car and head inside, throwing my backpack to the side as I take off my shoes. I head over to the fridge in search of something to eat but Piper grabs my arm to prevent me from opening the fridge.

"Ow. What?" I say, grabbing my arm and turning towards her with a look of annoyance on my face.

"Um hello! You're gonna see Percy for the first time in three months tomorrow. We need to pick out what you're gonna wear!" She says excitedly.

I roll my eyes at her behavior. "No. No way am I being your Barbie doll again."

"Oh come on! You never get dressed up. Pleaseeeeee" She begs, interlacing her fingers and giving me a begging look.

"I…" I trail off, staring at the helpless girl in front of me who looks like she's going to die if I don't grant her wish.

"Come on Annie, look at her. She's like a lost puppy." Thalia says over her shoulder, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"…Ugh fine! But three rules. No pink, no make up and no dresses." I say before she can reply.

Her lips twist up in a wide smile as she jumps up in excitement.

"Yes! Ok I've got to go start looking now." She says before rushing out of the kitchen towards the direction of my room. I roll my eyes at her child-like behavior.

"Why does she always wear jeans with her ski jacket when she likes dressing up so much?" Juniper asks, grabbing some Oreos from the cupboard.

"I've been trying to figure that out since I met her. I think she just likes making others be her models." Thalia says, laughing quietly to herself.

* * *

Percy POV

"Perce thank the gods. You've gotta get me out of here man. I'm dying." Nico says dramatically from his laid down position.

"Well that's weird cause this place is supposed to keep you from dying." I reply, taking in the scene of the infirmary. There were other soldiers laying down on some of the beds like Nico was and a few of the doctors tending to their wounds. I look back at Nico to see him giving me an annoyed look.

"It's not funny. I feel so useless just sitting here all day." He complains.

"Well you gotta keep doing it dude. You're leg is never going to get better unless you keep resting. Look at the bright side, your injury didn't cost you your leg and that's something some people can't say."

"What are you my doctor now too?" He asks jokingly.

I laugh. "You'll be back out there in no time. Besides, you haven't missed much. In the last two weeks we've done nothing but drills and training." After a few minutes he speaks up.

"Alright what's up with you Mr. Smiley?" Nico asks from his now seated position on the bed.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Since you've walked in here you haven't stopped grinning. It's kinda freaking me out. What's happening with you that's so-" His eyes widen in realization.

"You're video chatting Annabeth tomorrow night now I remember!" He practically yells, sitting up straighter.

My smile widens if possible. Depending on the way you looked at the time it would be around eleven in the morning back in New York where Annabeth was and about eight thirty at night here for the time we had planned on talking. We'd been writing letters back and forth and since we recently moved to a new location we now had access to the Internet, at least for a little while.

I'd missed her about ten times as much as I was prepared to. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about her constantly throughout the day. Nico would have a field day if he knew, since he wasn't doing much these days one of his favorite hobbies was making fun of how 'whipped' I was-his words not mine.

"Percy? Hello?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Nico waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what?"

Nico whistles lowly. "Damn Perce. I can't wait to meet this girl that makes you all lovey and mushy. You can't even go a few seconds without spacing off."

"Lovey and mushy. Really Nico?" I reply, rolling my eyes.

He shrugs. "First thing that came to mind. Seriously though, what makes this girl so special?"

"She just…is." I say, turning away from Nico so he can't see the new smile forming on my face. There's a silence between us before Nico talks.

"Yeah, I'm never falling in love." He says while scooting back down into a laid down position, as if it's the worst thing that could happen to a person.

* * *

Annabeth POV

 _Saturday_

"Piper she looks amazing!" Juniper comments after I walk out of my room. My hair was left down and I was wearing a light blue plaid shirt with all the buttons undone so that you could see my navy blue tank top underneath and some plain jeans. It was simple but Piper had added a circle blue pendant necklace (on top of the infinity necklace I was already wearing) and some black boots to wear. I didn't really need the boots considering I wasn't going out anywhere but they still completed the look nonetheless.

"Thanks! Percy's favorite color's blue so what better outfit than this?" She replies excitedly.

I blush when I realize she's right. I was decked out in Percy's favorite color. I wasn't sure how I felt about this but I was glad Piper hadn't forced me into anything too fancy or elegant.

It was past eleven in the morning and right now Sally and Paul were in the living room on the computer with Percy. Thalia and Jason had gone first and after they finished talking to him his parents had gone in. After a few minutes I hear Sally laugh and shout for everyone to come into the living room.

Curiously, we all make our way into the living room and over to where Sally and Paul were seated in front of a computer screen.

"Meet Nico. He's been a good friend of Percy's since they both enlisted." Sally explains while gesturing to the screen on the computer.

A guy who looked to be about Percy's age was on the screen. He had dark eyes and pale skin. The mischievous smile on his face showed that he had done something he wasn't supposed to. He waves at us through the screen. It's then that I recognize the name from a story Percy had told me about him.

"Hey, you're the one Percy said got his clothes stolen and you had to run around in a towel." I say, trying to keep my laughter in as I remember the time Percy had told me the story back when we first met at the Zoo. Gods that seems like it was eons ago.

His expression almost immediately turns red after I say this. A chorus of realizations comes from the others surrounding the computer.

"Gods how many people has he told that story to?"

I shrug in response. "Not sure."

"You must be Annabeth." He says after a beat.

"Percy never stops talking about you. It's nice to finally meet you." He greets.

This time I feel my own cheeks heat up. Percy talks about me over there? A warm sensation fills my heart at the thought.

"It's nice to meet you too Nico."

Everyone else introduces themselves soon after. I notice Nico stare a bit longer at Thalia after she speaks but I don't say anything. I'm about to ask where Percy is but a noise in the background from where Nico is seated stops me.

"Nico how did you get in here? I went to the bathroom for one minute! You should be resting your leg and…" He stops mid sentence when he sees everyone around the computer screen. His eyes zero in on mine.

Butterflies erupt in my stomach when I see him. His lips tug up as he smiles, not taking his eyes away from mine. I feel my own face break out into a smile and my eyes stay locked on his sea green orbs. The eyes I've longed to see again for the past three months.

I feel everyone's eyes on us and from the corner of my eye I see Sally give off a knowing smile.

"Alright everyone let's go." She says, shooing everyone out of the living room before exiting herself. I faintly see Nico leave the frame of the screen and a couple seconds later we're both alone.

"Hey you." He says, the grin on his face only growing in size.

"Hey." I whisper back, feeling the sting of tears burn my eyes. Seeing him, right here on the other side of the screen releases a mountain of worry I hadn't even known I was feeling.

We had been sending letters back and forth so I knew that he was alright but just actually seeing him alive and well behind the computer screen puts the biggest grin on my face.

"How are you Beth?" He asks casually, as if it was just another ordinary conversation and we had seen each other recently.

I tell him everything. From the moment after he left up until right now. He listens intently as I tell him about my classes and he smiles when I tell him about spending every other week at his mom's house for dinner.

"What about you?" I ask when I'm done.

"What about me?"

"What's it been like over there? Tell me all about it."

His smile fades for a second and I sense that something's wrong.

"What happened?" I ask, getting worried.

He sighs deeply before beginning to explain everything to me. Apparently after a few weeks of being at one of the camps he had been in open combat. They'd lost four soldiers that day and Nico had been wounded. When I ask him if he'd been hurt he hesitates before answering.

"A bullet skimmed my side but it's not that bad." He states quickly, the look on his face trying to tell me that I shouldn't worry.

"Percy-"

"Wise Girl I'm fine… I'm ok I promise." He reassures, cutting me off and staring deeply into my eyes.

I nod in response as relief washes over me.

"I miss you." I say, breaking the silence and keeping my eyes locked with his. A wave of emotion flows through me after I say it, realizing just how true it was.

"I miss you too Annabeth. More than anything." He says sadly.

I feel a tear fall down the side of my face as I stare at him. His picture flickers on the screen of my computer.

"But hey look at it this way, when I get back I'll owe you tons of Netflix movie days. I'll even let you pick what we watch so you'll get to enjoy watching me suffer through the chick flicks."

I laugh lightly at his statement. Movie days had practically become the main thing we did together. "I'm holding you to that Seaweed Brain. I don't think you'll necessarily suffer through them though. From the way you cried at the end of _The Notebook_ I gather that you actually don't mind them much."

"I didn't cry, I told you I had something in my eye!" He argues defensively, his tone higher than usual as he tries to plead his case. His image flickers on the screen again-this time for longer- and the picture becomes blurry.

"The Internet's going out. Probably from all the other soldiers using the Internet. We don't have much time left." He says, the sound of his voice choppy from the connection.

The screen becomes very pixelated as the connection gets worse.

"I've got to go."

"Alright. Hey, stay safe ok?" I say.

"I will. I love you Annabeth." He whispers, staring into my eyes once again.

I look up once more and into his eyes but before I can say anything back the screen changes to black as a 'signal disconnected' message appears.

"I love you too." I whisper to the empty room.

* * *

 _1 year and 3 months later_

After I had entered the condo after having finished classes for the day I'm greeted with the sight of Thalia and Juniper on the couch eating from Chinese take out boxes. I take my shoes off and put down my backpack before plopping myself down next to Thalia.

"Mind if I join you guys?" I ask.

"Nope not at all. We're just channel surfing for something to watch. Piper's over at Jason's." Juniper explains before I can even ask where she is.

"Any ideas on what to watch Annie?" Thalia asks, turning towards me.

I don't have time to answer because the familiar ringtone of my phone goes off. I shift on the couch, taking it out of my back pocket and read the caller ID. I'm surprised to see my dad's name on the screen.

"Sorry guys one sec." I say, getting up from my spot and walking into the kitchen so I can hear my dad through the phone.

"Hi dad." I say happily once I'm in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo. It's been a while." He greets back.

"Yeah it has. What's up?" I ask curiously. It felt like I hadn't seen my dad in ages. We talked on the phone from time to time but with him living in California and me being so busy with veterinary medicine classes in New York we barely saw each other except during the holidays but some years even that time of the year was too busy.

"Well normally I would be calling just to check up on you but this time it's different."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Well Sue and I both managed to get time off of work and Bobby and Matthew have spring break coming up so I thought we'd come visit you over in New York. The boys won't admit it but I know they miss you, we all do."

"I miss you guys too. My break is coming up too so perfect timing. When exactly were you thinking of coming?" I ask.

"Next week because that's when the boys start their break."

"That sounds great…I'm really glad you're coming dad." I admit truthfully.

"I am too kiddo. This way I'll get to meet the oh so famous boyfriend of yours as well."

I sigh after he says it. "I don't think so dad. Percy's still out on his tour."

Next week would mark a year and six months of Percy being gone for deployment. We talked through letters and a couple more times through video chatting whenever he had access to the Internet but not being able to physically touch him was pure torture. How did military families do this?

"I'm starting to think this guy is just afraid of meeting the father who scared your boyfriend Mark from high school so bad that he was afraid to come within a hundred feet the house."

I laugh at his response and my sad expression gets replaced with a smile as I recall the event.

"He doesn't even know about that dad."

"Well you be sure to tell him." He says, trying to make his tone serious.

He had always been protective of me back when I was living in San Francisco. After Sue came into our lives our relationship developed into a stronger one. Whenever a boy was even _near_ me my dad would shoot them a glare. The first time Mark came over to my house as my first official boyfriend my dad had spent the whole night interrogating him and scaring him. I knew he wasn't actually that type of father though, it was more of an act he put on up until the point he deemed the boy to be good enough for me.

"Annie come on! We're starting a movie!" Thalia shouts from the living room. Wow, we really need to stop watching so much TV.

"I've got to go dad. I'll see you soon love you."

"Alright bye Annabeth I love you too." He says before the line goes dead.

* * *

 **So once again…not so sure how I feel about this update but hit that review button and tell me how you liked it! This was kind of a filler chapter. In the beginning of this story I said there wouldn't be Thalico but now I'm not so sure cause I think I could do something with it. Should I or should I not? I could go either way honestly so tell me what you think. Sorry if there are typos by the way, I didn't spell check it.**

 **IMPORTANT: So I plan on putting up the first chapter for my new story within the next week (it might end up being in two weeks depending on how busy I am) but be looking out for it. It's going to be called "The Rink"**

 ****Note: If I happen to get 20 reviews or more before the next chapter is posted I'll make sure I get the first chapter of "The Rink" up in a week. :) ****

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What's your worst subject?**


	23. Airports and Homecomings

**Hola amigos! So many reviews on the last chapter I love it! We got over 20 so as promised I'll have The Rink posted like…right after this updates.**

 **Worst subject is definitely math. You don't even want to know how horrible I am at math haha. I'm actually taking so many L's this quarter like it's really bad.**

 **NOTE: While I was writing this I was listening to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran (I love him so much!) If you listen to it while reading this chapter I think it really adds to the story- just a suggestion.**

 **WARNING: Sensitive/Mature content. (Honestly I doubt any of you have a big problem with it seeing as you've read all the other chapters but still, it's something I should mention I guess)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

"You guys really didn't need to come." I tell Thalia and Piper, shifting in my seat in order to undue my seatbelt.

"We wanted to." Piper replies, parking outside of the airport before starting to get out of the car herself.

We were meeting my dad, Sue and my brothers at the airport. My dad had called and told me when their flight was scheduled to land. Since it was a Saturday the airport was super crowded. There were more people entering the airport than leaving it.

Piper had the flight information so she was leading us through the different parts of the airport. As we walk through the doors and down the many different hallways there seemed to be more and more people waiting for flights or scheduling them.

"You sure we're going the right way Piper?" I ask unsurely. Something about the direction we were going didn't seem like the right flight for a plane coming from San Francisco.

"Yup. Just a bit farther." She replies without taking her eyes off of the path ahead of her.

We walk further into the airport, passing different boarding gates and waiting areas along the way. The walls are painted white with small designs on them and about every two seconds someone on the intercom speaks to announce a flight boarding or landing.

"Alright we're here. The plane just landed so everyone's getting off right now." Piper says, stopping in front of a gate with a big smile on her face. It looks like Thalia's trying to hide one as well which confuses me.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously, turning to both of them with a questioning look on my face and wondering why they were acting so weird.

"Turn around." Piper squeaks out excitedly a few seconds later.

I furrow my eyebrows at her before slowly turning back around to the entrance of the gate where people were now emerging from the doors. I catch a glimpse of a familiar head of hair through the crowd and a second later my breath hitches in my throat and I freeze in place when I see who had just walked out of the gate. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, everything around me becoming blurry as my eyes focus clearly on him. He starts looking around the airport from his spot off to the side of the boarding gates.

I blink multiple times to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. No, he's actually here. He's _here_. Standing only about fifty feet away from me. My hand comes up to cover my mouth as tears fill my eyes. There are tons of people passing in between us, walking over to greet family or get their luggage but I still manage to keep my gaze on him from behind the people.

A sob escapes my throat when he finally looks in my direction and his eyes make direct contact with mine. Those beautiful sea green eyes, the eyes that belonged to the man I missed so much that it hurt. His face breaks out into that famous boyish grin as he keeps his eyes locked on mine.

If possible he seems to have gotten even better looking. His messy black hair sticks up in all directions and his arms seem to have gotten more muscular. He's decked out in camo wearing his full Marines combat uniform including the jacket I remember having to give him back before he left. It's as if my brain physically can't process the fact that he's actually here and I'm not hallucinating because I stay pinned down to my spot standing there and staring at him.

More tears stream down my face. He starts taking a few steps forward and that's when I feel myself unfreeze from the shock I was in. I unglue my feet from the ground and weave my way through the small crowds of people and the other passengers from the plane, sprinting like my life depended on it and apologizing halfheartedly to the people I bumped shoulders with. I see him doing the same.

I swing my arms back and forth in order to gain more speed as I feel my hair flying with the wind behind me. My sobs get louder and the closer I get, the more the tears flow down my face. I hear the sound of my steps echoing as my black low top converse repeatedly hit the hard floor below me. I get some weird looks from a few of the people but I didn't care in the least. The only thing I was focused on was him.

 _10 feet away…8 feet…5 feet…3 feet…1 foot_

He stops right before we collide and I jump into his awaiting arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I probably looked like a monkey clinging to a tree or something but I didn't care. He was here.

 _He was_ _ **here**_ _._

I bury my face into his neck as sobs rack my body. His strong arms hold me steady and I feel his own face bury into my neck. I was sure that this was a dream. How could this be happening? I didn't want to know, I just knew I never wanted to wake up. I hear the sound of people clapping and cheering from around us as he pulls me tighter against him.

"O-oh my god. Oh my god. Gods- _Percy_ " I sob into the strong embrace, taking in gasps of air as the flow of tears continues down my face. It had been a year and a half since I last felt his arms around me. A year and a half since I'd last kissed him. A year and a half since I'd been able to physically touch him and a year and a half since I'd seen him face to face in person.

" _Annabeth"_ He whispers into my neck.

He pulls away and through my blurry vision I see his face up close. His tan skin and bright green eyes that shine with happiness. The position we're in makes me be the one looking down at him. My arms detangle themselves from his neck as I place my hands on the sides of his face, smiling down at him. I shake my head back and forth in disbelief as I pull him into another bone crushing embrace.

"Oh m-my g-god." I stutter out again, this time in a whisper as he strokes my hair. Very slowly we pull away again and I lean my forehead on his. His eyes shine with the glazing of tears as he stares up at me.

"Annabeth." He manages to chokes out again, causing my vision to become even more blurry than it already was. I stare down at him as he looks up at me for what seems like hours but in reality was probably only a few seconds. I run my hands repeatedly through his messy hair and he closes his eyes. I feel his warm breath on my face.

Finally, he leans up and brings his lips to mine, his hands holding the bottoms of my legs that were wrapped around his torso. The cheering from the people surrounding us at the airport gets louder. Percy deepens the kiss and I smile into it, tasting the familiar saltiness of his lips on mine and breathing in the ocean breeze scent that he naturally gave off. One of my hands moves from cupping the side of his face to his hair as I try to pull him closer if possible.

I sigh happily and a minute later I have to pull away because of a stupid thing called oxygen. I giggle like a schoolgirl when he nuzzles my nose with his own, a giant smile playing on his face. I lean down to connect my lips with his once again, relishing in the feeling of finally having my Seaweed Brain back.

* * *

Piper POV

"Awww!"

"Gods I think I'm gonna be sick." Thalia comments to my left, an uncomfortable look playing across her face. I nudge her shoulder with mine as we stand a little ways off from where Annabeth and Percy were at the airport.

"Come on Thalia, you've got to admit this is pretty adorable. I mean, they're just so in love!" I sigh, turning towards the couple and smiling at the way Percy was nuzzling his nose with Annabeth's and making her laugh before leaning up to kiss her.

Thalia mumbles something incoherently but I don't pay attention.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Realizing we were in a public place I knew we couldn't let it get too far. It takes everything I have to force myself to break the kiss. I unravel my legs from around his waist so I can stand and pull him into another hug. He chuckles lowly and lifts me up, spinning me around in a circle as I let off another round of laughter.

"What-….h-how is this happening?" I say through my tears of joy, pulling out of the embrace but only enough so that I could lean my forehead on his.

"Your dad's flight is coming tomorrow. We had him tell you it was today so we could surprise you with Percy." Piper says happily as she makes her way over to us, Thalia following close behind.

Percy moves away from me to give Thalia and Piper a hug but a second later he's back at my side. I lean my head on his chest as his arms wrap securely around me. He kisses the top of my head and I sigh in content, closing my eyes and allowing myself to relax into his arms.

"Surprise Wise Girl." He whispers into my hair. The smile on my face only gets bigger. It doesn't matter to me that my friends had tricked me or that practically the whole entire airport had seen what had just happened. All that mattered to me was that he was safe and I was finally getting to touch him again after so long.

I see the outline of a figure very familiar when I open my eyes again. As he gets closer realization dawns on me when I notice his similar Marines uniform and pale skin.

"What did I miss?" Nico says, walking up to the four of us.

* * *

"Pretty nice roo-ah! Percy!"

I shriek joyfully when my back hits the wall of the hotel room, Percy's lips coming down on mine forcefully as my body stays pinned against the wall and Percy kicks the door shut. Without pulling away I kick off my shoes and I hear him doing the same. I smile as my arms release from around his neck to pull the camouflage jacket off of him. His hands release me long enough to get the jacket off before tugging at the bottom of my red blouse. I breathe heavily when we break the kiss for me to get the shirt off. Percy's lips chase mine as he initiates another kiss, his tongue grazing my bottom lip as he kisses me hungrily.

Long story short, after Percy had surprised me at the airport and Nico had shown up, Piper and Thalia had offered to show him around New York City. Percy had booked a hotel room because he wasn't planning on surprising his mom until tomorrow. The stupid Seaweed Brain knew he was going to get lucky.

"Down boy. At least let me breathe." I tease, pulling away slightly, my lungs burning from lack of air.

He grins at me before he leans down to my side, his mouth making contact with the right side of my neck as he places open mouth kisses on my shoulder and up the side of my neck. My eyes flutter close in pleasure and I moan when he bites the soft skin right behind my ear, tilting my head to give him better access.

One of my hands reaches up to tangle itself in his messy hair as the other moves down to pull at the black undershirt he had on. His lips detach from my neck so he can take the shirt off but a second later his lips move to my jaw. His dog tags clank as they sway back and forth around his neck from the fast motion of the shirt being taken off. I bring his lips back to mine after having caught my breath, tracing my fingertips down his sculpted abs, knowing that it drives Percy crazy. He growls into the kiss, lifting my legs up to wrap around his torso in one swift movement, my back still being pinned to the wall. His hand teasingly rubs circles around the waistline of my jean shorts causing me to let out another moan from the contact. I run my hand along the side of his arm, feeling his bicep muscles that seem to have gotten more profound since he left.

"Percy…bedroom…hmmm…now." I whisper in between kisses, wrapping my legs more securely around him as he walks slowly towards the direction of the bed from the entrance of the doorway, not breaking the kiss.

A moment later I feel my back slowly being lowered onto the mattress of the bed and my head hit the soft pillows. Percy carefully crawls on top of me, kissing me at a pace I can barely keep up with, making me whimper as my fingers outline the muscles on his shoulders and his back. He grunts possessively.

"Driving me crazy." He mumbles under his breath, his lips moving back down to my neck and slowly down my chest. I bite my lip, my breaths very ragged and heavy.

After a few minutes I flip us over so that I'm the one hovering over Percy, straddling his waist with my legs on either side of him. Before leaning down to connect our lips again his eyes meet mine. He smiles widely up at me as a huge grin breaks out across my face as well. Without a second thought, I surge forward to kiss him again. His hand moves from gripping my waist to the clasp of my grey bra. I feel him grin against me and I can do nothing but sigh in complete and utter bliss.

* * *

I giggle when Percy lifts our intertwined hands up from their resting position on my abdomen, playing with my fingers. I feel the rumbling of his chest as he chuckles. I close my eyes, enjoying the moment and the current position we were in. With the covers over us, my back was against Percy's bare chest and his arm reached out and over my waist to interlace our fingers. In other words, we were in a spooning position and Percy was continuously unlacing and interlacing our fingers causing me to laugh like an idiot.

"Gods I missed that laugh." He whispers sweetly into my ear, kissing my temple from behind, causing me to let off another round of giggles. Only Percy could make me act like such a lovesick teenager. Pulling the comforter a bit tighter around my chest, I shift so that I'm facing him.

His hair is a mess and his eyes show nothing but content. I push the hair out of his eyes and before I can pull my hand away he reaches up and holds my hand in place on his cheek.

"I still can't believe you're here." I whisper, the smile growing on my face as my eyes fill with fresh tears of joy.

"I promised you I'd come back to you didn't I?" He says, leaning his forehead on mine.

Not trusting my voice I nod in response. His nose strokes mine as he whispers his next words.

"I love you Wise Girl."

A mixture between a laugh and a sob escapes me as my lips brush against his. I felt like I was floating with happiness, basking in the warmth of Percy's arms around me and his lips stroking mine with an almost feather light touch.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

We share a tender kiss, his lips moving slowly and gently in synch with mine. He wipes the tears from the side of my face as the kiss grows. I pull away after a minute and rest my head on the pillow beside him. His eyes stare into mine lovingly and I blush. Is that the look my friends are always talking about? Cause it sure is doing its job of making my stomach fill with warmth and butterflies.

His smile widens when his eyes lie on the gold chain clasped around my neck. He brings his hand up to hold the small infinity sign in his fingers, his eyes focusing closely on the symbol.

"I wear it everyday. I…while you were gone I felt like it was the only…" I trial off, breaking the comfortable silence. My cheeks heat up even more when he looks back up at me admiringly.

"The only what?" He asks, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

I sigh. "I felt like it was the only thing that kept me connected to you. I always wear it because you're the one who gave it to me and…it sounds really stupid but I was afraid that if I ever took it off I'd lose you." I admit honestly in a hushed tone. Tears flood my eyes and I blink them back.

"Com'ere." He says after a beat, pulling me into an embrace. I immediately nuzzle my face into his bare chest, sighing at the feeling of having him close again. My breaths become uneven as I continue.

"I-I didn't know for certain that you were coming back. I was s-scared to death Percy. I know that you promised you would come back but-"

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm right here. I'm here Wise Girl." He hushes, running his hand up and down my arm soothingly. We stay in that position until my breathing evens out. With my head still on his chest and his chin on my head, I start tracing my fingers along the scars on his skin. I notice a few new small scars and I stop when I reach one that's fairly big. It's a ghostly white scar that rests on the side of his chest. I don't know what posses me to do it but within the next second I place a light and gentle kiss to the scar. I feel Percy tense underneath me. I pull away and laugh when I look up to see him giving me a look I can't decipher.

"Gods you have no idea of the affect you have on me Wise Girl."

I place a chaste kiss to his lips, laying my head back down on his chest and continuing to absentmindedly draw shapes with my fingertips on is skin as he plays with my curls. I freeze when I see another thing I hadn't seen before. Down closer to the hemline of his boxers lies black ink that can only be described as a tattoo. Now it's not uncommon for people in the military to get tattoos when coming back from deployment but what surprises me the most and makes my breath stop short is what the tattoo says. In near perfect cursive lies a name.

 _Annabeth_.

My name. Percy got a tattoo of my name? Oh my gods Percy got a tattoo of my name. A freaking tattoo of _my name_ on his skin! And tattoos are permanent as in not temporary. I stay silent, staring at the black ink. I didn't know how it made me feel. I didn't know if I should be flattered or freaked out. Don't ask me how I didn't notice it until now because I don't know. I guess I was just a bit…preoccupied. I continue to stare with wide eyes at the tattoo.

It was my freaking name!

Percy must notice the fact that I'm frozen because he suddenly speaks up. "I know you're probably freaking out but you know how you said the necklace made you feel like we were connected? Well… having a permanent reminder of you on my skin helped me. Everyday I would look at it and it would motivate me because I knew that I had to get back to you… even if it was the last thing I did."

I feel myself melt at his explanation. This boy had me head over heels and he didn't even know the half of it.

Coming out of my shock, I look up and cup the side of his face with my hand. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." I say, deciding that him getting a tattoo of my name was a good thing.

"So you're not weirded out?" He asks unsurely. I shake my head in response.

"Just kiss me." I mutter.

He smiles and kisses me softly and I push myself closer against him. His arms instinctively wrap around my waist as he tilts my head to deepen the kiss.

Definitely a good thing.

* * *

"So you guys planned this whole thing with tricking me into thinking my dad was coming yesterday when he's actually flying in today?" I ask, my hand absentmindedly combing his hair as we stay at a close proximity after another round of…um…'shenanigans.'

He nods in confirmation. "Yup. Well Piper, Thalia and your Dad mostly. I just went along with it cause I thought it would be a good idea to surprise you. They'd had this all planned out since I called your cellphone one afternoon to tell you I would be coming home soon and Thalia picked up." He explains, continuing to play with our fingers while looking at me.

"Totally something I could see Thalia doing." I comment lazily.

He laughs in response. "Yeah. Anyway, I don't know how they got your dad in on it because I never talked to him about any of it. It was all Piper and Thalia."

"Speaking of my dad, now that you're here and he's coming today you two can meet. You know he scared my first boyfriend so much he wouldn't come near our house so we had to always hang out at his place." I say, waiting for Percy's reaction with a smirk on my face.

"Well that makes me feel confident." He replies sarcastically.

I laugh and brush my lips against his lightly. "Don't worry. It's just an act he puts on. Once he gets to know you better he'll like you, trust me."

"Well I hope so cause there's no way in hell I'm going to stay away from his daughter." He whispers, pulling my lips back to his. I feel him smile into the kiss when I start to kiss him back, threading my fingers through his hair and smiling against his lips as well. He starts to deepen the kiss but I pull away.

"We really have to get out of this hotel room Percy." I admit, knowing that at some point we would have to leave.

"Way to kill the mood Beth." He replies sarcastically, leaning in closer to pull me into another kiss. I giggle and push his chest back lightly, breaking the kiss. His bottom lip sticks out as he pouts, making me laugh.

"I'm serious. My dad's flying in later today and I need to meet him at the airport. Besides, don't you have to go see your mom and Paul?"

He sighs exaggeratedly before replying. "Well yeah but not for a couple hours. It's still morning you know."

"I've got to meet my dad in less than an hour."

"Well good. That means you still have time." He says, grinning like an idiot.

Before I can say anything to protest I shriek as Percy moves so that he's hovering above me and starts to pepper my face with kisses. My nose crinkles as I laugh but he cuts me off by leaning down and connecting our lips. I sigh in content, shifting under him so I can bring him closer as he balances himself on his forearms above me.

Maybe just a few more minutes.

* * *

 **So surprise guys! I wanted an airport homecoming scene because it's adorable and cliché but you all should know by now my middle name is practically cliché. This chapter was probably the one I enjoyed writing the most because I made myself fangirl…is that weird? I don't know whatever lol. For those of you who don't really like too much lovey dovey stuff sorry cause this chapter was full of it but I actually really like how this turned out.**

 **My plan for this story is to have the next update most likely be the end and then possibly an epilogue but I'm not sure.**

 **A lot of you left reviews saying you wanted Thalico to happen so I'm gonna try to incorporate it into the story but it's going to be very _very_ minor considering the story is almost over and obviously its main focus is Percabeth. **

**NOTE: I'll be posting the first chapter of "The Rink" like… right after this update uploads so don't go anywhere! It's AU and 3rd person just as a reminder.**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers?**

 **How did you like the Percabeth homecoming scene(s)?**


	24. Parents and Future (The End Part 1)

**PLEASE READ:**

 **I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been centuries since I last updated but I had no time once so ever. I started this chapter weeks ago but I couldn't finish it because of everything I had going on. I wanted to update since I started break a week ago but I was on vacation the entire time with no Internet access. It didn't stop me from writing though. No joke I wrote half of this chapter while I was laying on a chair on a beach in the Caribbean. I made this an extra** _ **extra**_ **long chapter (over 6000 words!) because of how long I made you wait. I made the end into two parts as well because I just have too many ideas in my head to make this the last chapter (I know this is like the hundredth time I've put off the end, I just can't let go of this story! Haha) Sorry if there's typos, wanted to get this updated ASAP so didn't have much time to spell check.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Annabeth POV

"So how was the sex with Percy last night?" Piper asks casually from the passenger seat of the car, catching me off guard. In my state of surprise I accidently turn the wheel too far to the right, making the car swerve before getting back into the lane.

"Wha-Piper!" I scold. I could feel my cheeks heating up from her sudden outburst. Gods she really isn't afraid of asking anything.

"What? Don't even start with the denial because I'd have to be the stupidest person on the planet to believe that's not what you did last night when you didn't come home."

My face reddens even more as I keep my eyes on the road ahead of us. We were on our way back to the airport to pick up my dad, Sue and my stepbrothers…for real this time. Percy had gone to see his mom and Paul so we had departed earlier this morning. Piper wanted to come along for the ride and now I'm starting to realize why. If I had come to this realization earlier it would have saved me a lot of teasing.

Juniper was back at the condo cleaning up, something I couldn't be more thankful for. God knows we needed the place to be cleaned. It was a mess. Thalia was originally supposed to come with us as well but I was surprised to find out she had gone out with Nico to sight see some more.

Nico was here for leave as long as Percy was going to be which was about a month. At first I was confused as to why Nico hadn't gone to visit his family but Percy had explained to me that the only family Nico really had was his older sister Bianca and he was planning to visit her when she got out of school for break which wasn't for another couple weeks so he was staying here in the meantime.

By the good mood Thalia was in after I came home this morning, I'd say there's a pretty good chance she's got a crush on him. She'd kill me if asked her though so for now I'm good with just sitting back and watching.

"So your dad's coming, Percy's here. When's the big introduction?" Piper says, interrupting my thoughts and looking at me curiously.

"Well I'm hoping as soon as tomorrow. I know my dad really wants to meet him but at the same time I can tell Percy's nervous even if he won't admit it. My dad can be quite intimidating when he wants to be." I admit.

Piper nods in response. "I'm sure it'll go great. Now you still haven't answered my question Anna."

"Oh yeah well um…you know what? Lets talk about…uh…Thalia and Nico! Yeah what's up with them?" I ask in attempt to change the subject. It seems to work as Piper's eyes light up and she makes a happy sound like a little kid.

"Oh my gods! Don't even get me started on those two. I totally felt like a third wheel yesterday. I'd never seen Thalia smile for so long before! She totally likes him. I could tell because…."

The rest of the car ride I try my best to listen to Piper's never-ending spiel on Thalia and Nico. She talks faster than anyone I've ever known, getting excited by the smallest things. Before I know it we've arrived back at the airport.

* * *

"Dad!" I shout in attempt to get the attention of my family as they walk out of the gates. He turns his head and smiles when he sees me. He starts walking towards Piper and I with the others behind him. He pulls me into an embrace when he gets to us and I wrap my arms around him in return. He kisses the top of my head and I relax into the hug, feeling like I was still a little kid.

"Hey kiddo. It's so good to see you." He whispers, pulling out of the hug, sincerity showing in his eyes.

"It's really good to see you too dad." I admit truthfully, pulling him into another quick hug before releasing him and turning to my stepmother.

"Annabeth! My gods look how much you've grown!" Sue says, embracing me tightly as I hug her back. I laugh happily, enjoying the fact that they were all here.

When I pull away from Sue I immediately make my way over to my twin stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew. They were almost completely identical with the exception of Matthew being about two inches taller than Bobby. They were both juniors in high school now, almost seniors at this point. I still remember when they were little and all I liked to do was mess with them. That hasn't really changed much actually.

"Hey sis." Bobby greets nervously, carefully holding his hands out in front of him as I walk closer towards them, a teasing smirk on my face. Matthew does the same.

"No, come on Annabeth. I literally just fixed my hair…wait…hang on now, wai-" Matthew grunts in protest followed my Bobby as I ruffle their hair. I laugh at their expressions.

"I hate you." Bobby says jokingly.

"Love you too boys." I reply, pulling them both into a hug. They had grown to be taller than I was, something they always made sure to bring up whenever possible. I walk back over to Piper after greeting my brothers and stand next to her.

"This is Piper. She's one of the friends that lives with Thalia and I in the condo." I explain while gesturing lightly to Piper. Sue's facial expression changes to one of recognition after I say these words.

"Ah yes Piper! The one I spoke to on the phone about tricking Annabeth about our arrival time correct?" She asks, turning to Piper with a smile on her face.

Piper nods in response to her question. "Yeah, it worked out great by the way. Annabeth didn't have a clue!"

"Oh I wish I could've seen it but this was the earliest flight we could schedule at the time. You'll have to tell me all about it later!" Sue replies excitedly.

Uh oh, Sue hadn't even met Percy yet and she was already starting to sound like another Piper. I make a mental note never to get myself into a situation where I'm in a room alone with the two of them. That would only result in endless teasing and questions about my love life.

"Oh right. Annie's got a _boyfriend."_ Matthew teases, a smirk growing on his face.

"What are you, five?" I retort, rolling my eyes at my brother's behavior and feeling myself start to slightly blush despite my hardest attempts not to. I turn to face my dad to see him giving me an interested looked.

"He went to visit his mom this morning." I supply, answering his unasked question. He nods understandingly while Sue speaks.

"Are you two free for dinner tomorrow night? I'd love to meet him and I'm sure your father is anxious to meet him as well." Sue says, shoving his shoulder slightly while we start our walk out of the airport.

"Yeah…so excited." He mumbles sarcastically causing me to laugh in response as I walk beside him.

"Yeah that sounds good I'll have to check with Percy to make sure though." I reply, smiling at my stepmother. She smiles back before turning back to her conversation with Piper. My dad lets out an undecipherable sigh and I latch my arm onto his as we exit the doors.

"Percy's a really great guy dad I promise. He's not….he's not like…Luke." I whisper quietly. I feel my dad tense beside me after the name escapes my lips.

Back when I had been with Luke there was a period of time where my dad and I got into an argument almost every evening over him. Right from the beginning when I had introduced Luke to my dad he'd disliked him. I tried so hard to get my dad to approve of him and see that he wasn't such a bad guy but I couldn't change his mind. My dad would continuously tell me that he wasn't good for me and I was going to end up getting hurt but I didn't listen. If only I'd known how right he was.

Lucky for me I hadn't heard from Luke at all since the night at the club. I mean who would be stupid enough to show up again when they got their nose broken the previous time?

Anyway, back to my previous point, having my dad like Percy was something I wanted so badly it almost hurt. As cheesy and corny as it might sound, they were the two most important men in my life and establishing a good relationship between them would just make everything easier.

"Does he make you happy?" He asks.

"Yes. Happier than I've been in a really long time dad." I admit truthfully.

"Well then I promise I'll try to play nice and make an honest effort to get to know him." He says. Happy with his response, I nod.

* * *

"Well hello to you too. Gods why the sudden surprise greeting?" I ask once I've caught my breath and my heart rate falls back down into a normal range. I open my eyes to see Percy smiling down at me with his hands still holding my waist from his previous action of crashing his lips to mine.

He shrugs "Because for the next couple hours I won't be able to do that." He replies. I smile at his answer, leaning in to kiss him again.

We were at the condo getting ready to leave for dinner with my family. Percy had arrived a few minutes ago to pick me up and I guess he thought it would be a good idea to surprise me by showing up in my room and kissing me before I even had the chance to say hello.

"You look gorgeous." He comments once we pull apart. I blush as I look down at what I had chosen to wear. We weren't going to an overly fancy restaurant, just a small Italian place about twenty minutes from here so I had decided to wear a navy blue romper with white accents paired with my white converse and of course the infinity sign necklace was clasped around my neck.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty nice too Seaweed Brain." I reply. He was dressed in dark shorts with black sneakers and a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows making him looks all the more attractive. I grab my cell phone with one hand and take Percy's hand in the other.

"Alright I'm all set. Let's go." I say, leading him out of my room and outside to where his truck was parked. He opens the door for me and I get in before he goes around to the other side and gets in and I'm instantly reminded of our first date from so long ago.

Since the truck had a bench seat, I lean my head on Percy's shoulder as he drives. He grasps one of my hands in his while keeping the other hand on the wheel. His thumb rubs circles on my hand and I sigh in content.

"So your dad. What's he like? I mean you've told me how he acts whenever you bring a guy home but besides that." Percy asks, breaking the silence between us.

"Well yeah he can be really overprotective. Something the two of you seem to have in common except you're _way_ more overprotective." I comment.

"Wha- I'm not that bad!" He defends in an offended tone.

"Oh please Perce. Let's think back to our first date when you got insanely jealous and looked like you wanted to kill the cashier at the ice cream parlor."

"The dude was looking at you like you were a prize or something! He had no right to stare at another guy's girl like that." Percy retorts.

"And then there's the time you wouldn't let me leave your house wearing just your shirt so I had to put on a pair of your sweatpants that were insanely big on me." I add.

"You needed to be covered!"

"Seaweed Brain we went straight home, you were the one driving me, and no one saw me." I reply, laughing quietly next to him. He doesn't say anything immediately afterwards and I adjust my position on his shoulder to a more comfortable one.

"Still…" He mumbles under his breath, not able to form a reply.

"Oh and then there was the time-"

"Alright fine you win! I'm super overprotective. Maybe it's because I've got an insanely hot girlfriend who doesn't realize how many guys stare at her." He says sweetly, making my cheeks almost instantly heat up.

"I'd kiss you right now if you weren't driving." I admit, sitting up straighter to stare at him. He mocks a sad face before getting an idea and tilting his head in my direction while keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

I giggle, placing a soft kiss to his cheek and resuming my position on his shoulder, playing with his fingers that are interlaced with mine.

"My dad really likes model planes as well. He has a collection of them back home. I remember him spending hours ordering and searching for new planes to add to his collection." I say, continuing our conversation from before.

"Too bad I didn't go into the air force then. Actually it's probably best that I didn't considering I'm not too big on flying." He replies.

A couple minutes later we arrive at the restaurant and Percy gets out of the truck to open the door for me again.

"You could always talk about sports if you run out of stuff to say. Football and hockey specifically." I supply, my arms encircling his neck and his hands resting on my hips from the previous action of helping me out of the car.

"Alright, yeah that I can do." He repeats quietly to himself. His hand moves to scratch the back of his head, something he does when he's anxious or worried.

"Aww you're nervous!" I coo as he looks away.

"No I'm not! ...I'm fine." I stare at him disbelievingly and he admits it a moment later.

"Ok…I'm nervous. This is your dad Annabeth. The guy who one day I hope to…" His face reddens and he shifts uneasily like he hadn't meant to start that last sentence.

"You hope to what?" I whisper.

"Uh…forget it."

"Percy…?" I give him a questioning look and bring his face back to mine. His hands fidget and he stays quiet.

"Hey, talk to me." I continue softly, my hand moving to grab one of his tightly. He sighs into the warm evening air, looking me straight in the eye.

"The guy I hope to… one day ask for permission to marry his daughter." He says it so quietly I almost don't hear it but when I do my eyes widen in shock.

Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. He stares at me, searching my face for a reaction or waiting for me to say something. I part my lips multiple times in order to reply but I can't find myself able to actually say anything.

"O-oh." I stutter out.

 _Oh? He basically just told you he wants to marry you one day and your response is 'oh'?_

 _Shut up it's a lot to process!_

 _Well I should know, I'm your mind but still- say something!_

"I-I mean uh…I…um" I mentally face palm myself. I was messing this up big time. Lucky for me, Percy makes the moment less awkward by leaning in to kiss me. I close my eyes and cup the side of his face with my hand, trying to communicate to him in this moment that I wanted a future with him eventually as well. He smiles reassuringly at me and I grin shyly back.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything right now. Besides, we need to get inside. Your family's probably waiting." I nod in response, squeezing his hand in a way that I hope to be comforting as we walk through the doors of the restaurant.

Since the place is small I spot my dad almost right away. They were all seated at a big booth table in one of the corners of the restaurant. I make my way over to the table, pulling Percy along with me. My father stands up to greet us and I let go of Percy's hand to share a hug with him. After saying hi to Sue and my brothers as well, I turn back to Percy who's standing off to the side rather awkwardly. I slip my hand back into his and turn to face my dad.

"Dad this is Percy." I introduce steadily, standing in between the two of them.

"It's really nice to meet you sir." Percy starts, sticking his hand out for him to shake, a friendly smile apparent on his face.

"Good to finally put a name to a face." He replies, taking Percy's hand in a firm handshake. Percy shifts uncomfortably as my dad looks him up and down calculatingly.

"So great to finally meet you Percy!" Sue interrupts, stepping forward to gather him in an embrace. I can tell he was stunned but he hugs her back after a moment.

"You as well Mrs. Chase."

"Oh please, call me Sue." She smiles at him and he gladly returns it. His shoulders relax more, putting him more at ease.

"So you're the one dating our sister huh?" Bobby asks, getting up with Matthew and walking up to him. I laugh silently at the way Percy's strong form makes my brothers look tiny.

"You must be Bobby and Matthew. Annabeth talks about you a lot. Said you've pulled off some pretty hilarious pranks." Their serious expressions are replaced by mischievous grins at his words.

"I said they were dangerous dumb pranks not hilarious." I retort.

"Well that's what makes them so great." Percy replies.

"Dude I like the way you think." Matthew says, sharing a fist bump with Percy. I roll my eyes, secretly smiling to myself at how fast Percy had managed to win over my brothers.

After ordering our food dad doesn't waste any time with asking Percy questions.

"So you're in the Marines correct Percy?"

"Yes sir, for about five years now."

"What places have you been stationed?"

"Iraq and Afghanistan."

The questions continue on like this until the middle of dinner when they become more deep and personal.

"You ever think about what you're going to do after you retire from the service Percy?"

Before he replies his eyes shift over to me beside him and I feel my face get hot. He smiles at me and my stomach flutters as I bite my lip to hide my grin.

"I've got a few things in mind." He replies, not taking his eyes off of me. Sue smiles knowingly and I grasp Percy's hand in mine underneath the table, threading his fingers through mine.

I see my father nod in silent reply before I turn back to my spaghetti dish. A couple minutes pass of everyone just eating. Percy's hand intertwined with mine lies on my right leg as we enjoy the meal.

"Let me ask you something son. How do I know you're not going to end up leaving my daughter and breaking her heart? Not just in terms of doing it intentionally but you have a career where that could easily happen unintentionally."

"Dad-" I start but Percy cuts me off.

"No it's ok." He tells me.

I knew my dad was referring to the fact that because Percy was a marine there was a high chance of him being injured or dying more than most other careers.

"I know I've chosen a career that constantly puts me at risk everyday and I realize that I could hurt a lot of people but being in the Marines is something I really like being a part of. There's always that chance that I could end up facing death and I'll admit I've had some close calls but what motivates me to keep going is the fact of being able to see my family and the people I care about most when I get off on leave. I love your daughter sir. I would _never_ intentionally leave her. She's become one of the most important people in my life and not getting to come back to her would hurt me in ways I can't even imagine."

I feel the stinging of tears in my eyes but I blink them back, gripping Percy's hand tighter in mine as he looks at my dad with complete honesty. Gods I wanted to kiss him but I refrain from doing so.

My dad seems taken a little by surprise at Percy's response. His expression is hard to make out but after a moment I see the smallest of grins appear as his lips twitch up in a smile. I feel tension I didn't even know I had release from my shoulders. From that point on dinner goes smoothly with my brothers and Sue asking Percy simple questions and my father looking like he approved strongly of his answers.

"So you like, get to shoot actual real guns that aren't on a video game screen?" Bobby asks, a very interested look playing on both of the boy's faces. Their looks reminded me of how a little kid looks at their presents under the tree on Christmas morning even though they were almost seventeen years old.

"Yeah I do. That doesn't mean I like playing video games any less though." Percy laughs.

"That's so awesome! Man, how did our sister score a dude as cool as you?" Matthew teases.

"Yeah tell us the truth, is she making you do this against your will?" Bobby whispers, placing one of his hands on the side of his mouth in attempt to hide his words.

I lean over and flick both of their foreheads in response. They rub their heads, whining from the gesture and I shift back to my previous position, content with the reaction. Percy laughs, putting his arm around me lazily before speaking up.

"How did you figure it out? She threatened me not to tell anyone." Percy says sarcastically, playing along with the boy's scenario.

Bobby and Matthew laugh as I cross my arms over my chest and turn to look at my boyfriend sitting next to me. My expression hardens as I give him a mock glare.

"Don't make me flick your forehead too."

His arms come up in an 'I surrender' motion and he takes me off guard by placing a quick kiss to my cheek. My act crumbles as I smile up at him. He smiles back and then goes back to his food while conversation continues to break out around the table.

After dinner we head out to the parking lot where we would be parting ways. My dad's the first one to speak and surprisingly enough it's to Percy.

"You seem like a great young man and I have no problem trusting you with my daughter. Just know that if you _ever_ hurt my little girl I will-"

"Alright dad I think he gets it." I cut him off, embracing him in a brief hug. I feel him hug me back tightly.

"Thank you sir. I can promise you right now that I won't hurt her, not on purpose." Percy replies slightly nervous from my father's threatening demeanor.

My dad nods respectfully towards Percy. "You can call me Fredrick."

Percy smiles, shaking his hand before briefly hugging my stepmother and fist bumping my brothers as I say goodbye to them for the night as well.

* * *

"I think that went pretty well don't you?" Percy asks once we're seated in the truck on the way back to the condo. I smile into his arm.

"It went great. You're the first boyfriend I've introduced to my dad that he actually doesn't seem to hate."

"Oh and my brothers seemed to think you were the coolest person alive and let's not forget Sue liked you before she even met you considering she helped plan the whole surprise thing at the airport with Piper. Gods is there anyone who you can't charm into liking you Seaweed Brain?" I add.

He chuckles. "Not that I can think of, no."

I slap his shoulder lightly. A couple minutes pass of the radio silently playing as Percy drives. Before I know it I find my eyelids growing heavy as I lean against him, next thing I know everything goes black as I drift off to sleep.

I'm woken up by Percy softly shaking me awake. I yawn and rub my eyes to see him staring at me. I take in my surroundings and see that we were now in front of my place still in his truck that was parked out front.

"Did I fall asleep?" I mumble tiredly.

"Yeah. We're here though." He replies.

Too tired to even realize what I was doing, I put my arms out and lean towards my boyfriend. "Carry me?" I ask pleadingly.

He chuckles. "Well someone's lazy."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain I'm tired."

He carefully comes around to my side of the car and lifts me out of the car.

"And grumpy." He adds teasingly.

"Hmm." I manage to reply, not having the energy for a comeback. I wrap my arms securely around his neck and snuggle into his chest as he carries me bridal style into the condo and to my room.

I lazily throw on some shorts and one of Percy's old shirts, tiredly getting under the covers of my bed. Percy places a kiss to my forehead but before he can pull completely away I take hold of his arm tightly.

"No." I mutter. Oh gods I totally just sounded like a three year old kid whining.

Percy stares down at me amusedly, his eyebrows raising.

"Stay here." I say stubbornly, not caring at this point if I sounded childish. He was the one usually acting like a child so it was my turn.

"Anna-" He starts.

"Please Perce?" I ask, sticking my bottom lip out and staring up at him with wide eyes. I'm going to blame my tiredness on my behavior.

His face shows an expression of consideration, I knew I was wearing him down. To seal the deal I cup the sides of his face, pulling him into a long, soft kiss. I search his eyes for a response and a second later he sighs dramatically.

"Dammit. Why do you have to be so adorable when you're tired?" He says, giving in.

I smile in triumph, pointing to the second drawer of my dresser where I had a pair of his sweatpants that I had never returned to him so he could change into something more comfortable.

From the corner of my eye a second later I see him approaching the bed after changing. No matter how much I try not to, a blush creeps onto my face while I take in his appearance. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was a mess like usual. The sweatpants hang lazily around his waist as he walks over. Taking him by surprise, after he pulls the comforter back to get in I grab his arm and yank him down next to me so that we're pressed together. He makes a surprised sound from being pulled off balance. I entangle our legs, snuggling into his chest as his arms wrap around me.

"You're very affectionate tonight Wise Girl. Not that I'm complaining but what's brought on this behavior hmm?" He asks curiously, his face burying into my neck as he places a couple soft kisses to the nape of my neck.

I sigh into his chest, not moving from my spot. "My dad seemed to really like you tonight Percy. That's a really big deal. I'm just really happy that he was able to see how great you are."

He nods into my neck. We rest in silence for a while, the sounds of our breathing being the only source of noise. I remember something from earlier tonight that makes me pull away to look him in the eye, suddenly not being so tired anymore.

"Perce did you really mean what you said earlier? A-about... wanting to...marry me and about wanting a future with me after you leave the Marines?" I ask nervously, biting my lip.

His eyes stare into mine intensely and he rests his forehead on mine lightly. Seriousness and truthfulness break through the room at his response.

"Of course I did Wise Girl. Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it? I want a future with you Annabeth. I don't want to freak you out because I know the topic isn't exactly something you bring up in regular conversations but in a few years, when you finish college and vet school and I decide that I'm done with the Marines I'd really like to marry you. That is, if you want me to." He looks nervously into my eyes. I'm pretty sure my heart just burst from how many beats it skipped. Instead of speaking I lean up to kiss him forcefully, pushing his chest back as I move to hover above him. He kisses me back eagerly, smiling into the kiss and gripping my hips.

"I do want you to. I want us to get married and I want us to have a family and-and I just want to be with you Percy." I admit, the widest smile making it's way onto my face. Saying it out loud just makes it that much more real and I find myself not being scared of the thought anymore but welcoming it instead.

"You do? Y-you wanna have a family too?" Percy asks happily, a smirk the size of Manhattan plastered on his face. I nod in response, feeling the slightest watering in my eyes. I squeal when Percy pins my back on the bed, holding my hands above my head and placing kisses all over me causing me to laugh and sigh in content.

We calm down a few minutes later. Percy places his head on the pillow next to mine as we stay entangled and pressed together. He plays with my blond curls, pulling them down and watching them coil back up like a spring.

"I hope our kid gets your hair." He whispers, his eyes tearing away from my hair to look into my eyes. I smile, threading my fingers through his own messy hair while keeping my eyes on his.

"Well I hope our kid gets your eyes." I say, admiring the brilliant shade of green. It wasn't awkward talking about this at all surprisingly.

"What no way, they should have yours." Percy argues.

"Oh so it's _they_ now, as in more than one?" I ask as his arms pull me closer.

"Well do you want there to be a they?" He replies, staring at me with both curiosity and seriousness. By his tone I can tell that he liked the idea of having more than one kid.

"I-I don't know. Haven't thought much about it until now I guess." I say honestly.

He nods.

"But now that I am thinking about it... I...well I kinda like the idea of having a boy and a girl." I reply, surprising myself at my words. Percy grins, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I think that sounds amazing." He whispers.

I smile, resuming my previous position of laying on his chest.

"Their names could be Percy junior and Annabeth junior." He says jokingly. I laugh and smack his arm.

"That's ridiculous. What kind of parents would we be if we did that?"

"Oh we'll be awesome parents."

I snort. "Yeah, okay." I say sarcastically.

"Well hey if we screw one up we'll know better for the next one." He says like it's no big deal.

"Percy!" I scold.

"What?" He says mockingly.

I roll my eyes and he kisses my cheek.

"I'm serious Wise Girl. You'll make a great mother and we'll live in a big house with a minivan and maybe we'll get a golden retriever while we're at it."

I chuckle. "Alright but you have to be the soccer mom driving the minivan."

"Wha- ok fine but only if you tell me I look sexy while doing it."

I laugh harder this time, pulling the comforter to my shoulder and looking up at him. I push his messy hair back and he kisses my hand before I pull it away.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."

I dream that night about a house with a bright green yard and a porch. A golden retriever lies on the swinging bench and two children, a girl and a boy play tag out in the yard.

* * *

 _1 and a half years later_

Annabeth POV

"Sally really, thanks but I don't think I can eat another bite." I say, pushing aside the plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Well I sure can." Thalia says from off to my right while snatching another cookie off the plate.

I roll my eyes before getting up to help Mrs. Jackson with the dishes.

Percy had gone off on another tour a few months ago. This was the third time he had left since we met. In the meantime Thalia and I had kept up the activity of going to the Jackson's house every other week for dinner.

 **(A/N: Yeah, Percy's on his third tour since having met Annabeth that wasn't a typo, it's because of the time skip.)**

With Percy being gone it was hard but I was getting more and more used to saying goodbye to him. The first time was the hardest. Luckily this tour was only a six month one. He would be coming home in a few weeks time.

I've been missing him but I've barely had any time to think about it with all the studying I've been doing. I was now in my second year of veterinary school and it's been complete hell trying to learn everything and taking tests on the subjects. Man and I thought regular college was hard. I was pushing through it though because I definitely wasn't going to give up on it now. Seven people had dropped out of my class to pursue another career.

It hasn't been all bad though. Many times I've gotten to diagnose animals and treat them (with supervision of course) and it's been awesome.

After I help clean up the dishes Sally and Paul invite Thalia and I to stay for a bit. I know what you're thinking. Isn't it kind of odd to be having a TV night with your boyfriend's parents? Well like I've said before, Sally and Paul are like my second parents and I've done nothing but grown closer to them over the years. Once we're seated on the coach and settled Paul turns on the television and starts channel surfing. I was seated in between Thalia and Sally.

"You know I'm just going to look for a movie. That alright with you girls?" Sally asks, getting up to go to the cabinet that had the DVD's.

I nod in response.

Paul gets up to help, leaving the TV momentarily on the news channel. I make myself more comfortable on the coach. The Jackson's house had also become a second home to me over the years.

BREAKING NEWS: _"A surprise attack down in Iraq occurred last night. Many of our Marines serving over seas were killed. The target was to this one area containing only a few Marines. We have yet to discover any survivors and the paramedics are saying if they do end up finding anyone alive in that area it will be a very small number. We want to take a minute to remember the lost men and women and thank them for their service."_ _  
_  
My smile falters.

 _No, couldn't be_ I think while shaking my head.

 _"This just in, the area that was affected the most was an area containing the platoons closest to the opposing side on the upper part of Iraq where only two groups were stationed-"_ _  
_  
I don't get to hear the rest because a loud gasp mixed with a sob erupts from the room. I look over to see Sally hyperventilating, tears streaming down her face. I get up and run over to her side along with Paul and Thalia.

"Sally? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I ask, grabbing her arm to steady her.

She starts crying harder and I get worried. What could have caused this reaction from her? It couldn't be... no. No, everything's fine.

"Sally please talk to me. What's happening?" I plead desperately.

"Annabeth..." She starts.

Her glassy eyes look away from the floor and into mine. Fear and sadness are the first things I notice and the panic running through me only gets worse. I think I knew all along what she was going to say but nothing prepares me for when she actually says it.

"Annabeth... the two groups that are in that location...one of them...that's where Percy's platoon is located.

* * *

 **Alright I'm going to do that thing every author does.**

 ***Dodges pitchforks, knives, spears, bullets and whatever else is thrown***

 **I wanted to keep everyone on edge call me evil haha. I also wanted a bit of a twist before the story ends. You'll just have to wait until the next update to see what happens and I** _ **promise**_ **it won't be as long of a wait until the next chapter is posted.**

 **Again I know it's probably inaccurate for families to know the exact location of their family members in the military but let's just say for my story it's possible.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this extra long chapter!**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVEIW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **What is one of the strangest or most coincidental things that's happened to you?** **  
**


	25. Breakdowns and Calls (The End Part 2)

**Well, the update is finally here as well as the last chapter. I can't believe this is the end of my first story. You guys have been the best readers any author could ask for and I could go on and on but I know you want to read so I won't. I finally got everything done for school (only to get tons of work for summer) so I can finally write again. I passed my drivers test too! Ok I'm writing too much for my A/N at this point sorry!**

 **One of the strangest things that happened to me was probably when I was reading this Percabeth fanfic (don't remember the name) a while ago and there was one chapter with a wedding invitation written by the author and I read it at the exact time on the exact date that was written on the invitation. Really creeped me out to be honest.**

 **IMPORTANT: There are once again** _ **some**_ **inaccuracies in this update compared to what really happens in the military. I've done a ton of research while writing all these chapters and I change a lot of things because I believe that it's just better suited for my story.**

 **Ok I'll let you get to it!**

Annabeth POV

They say when someone is about to die their whole life flashes before their eyes. Well in my case, even though I wasn't the one close to death I see every little thing, every moment I've spent with Percy over the years flash before me in a way that's almost overwhelming and suffocating. I don't realize we're seated at the kitchen table of the Jacksons house until I'm seated down next to Sally in the wooden chairs.

To my left I could hear Sally next to me crying while Paul was trying to comfort her, tears welling up in his eyes as well. Thalia, off to my right was silently letting the tears stream down her face.

And me, well like I said, I was just sitting there, staring off into space and getting lost in my thoughts. I didn't want to face the truth. I didn't want anyone to talk to me or tell me that everything was going to be ok because we didn't know that it would be. The only person I wanted comfort from was the person we were all thinking about. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

I close my eyes, hoping that this was all a dream. I try to block out all the sounds around me, memories filling my mind of the many evenings we've stayed up together whether it was talking through the phone or in person. All the times he's acted like a total idiot but I laughed along with him anyway. The times I caught him staring at me but he didn't care that I'd caught him and instead continued to do so making me blush. All the surprises he planned for me specifically knowing that I didn't like surprises. His breath against my ear whenever he snuck up behind me and whispered sweet nothings to me. His soft lips caressing mine. It all seemed so perfect, like nothing would break what we had but I guess life doesn't always turn out like the fairytales.

" _An…beth? Anna…beth? …nie?"_

I feel someone shake my shoulder a few minutes later and the noises return to my ears from having been shut out from the world. We were still in the kitchen.

"Annabeth!" I hear the familiar voice of my best friend. I turn to look at her, seeing that her eyes have a light redness to them.

Right there. Right at that moment looking into Thalia's tearful eyes and seeing the fear and sorrow deep within them I knew this wasn't a dream. This was really happening.

No.

No no no no no no. My breathing quickens and I find myself not being able to breath or more like I forget how to. My hands alternate from gripping the chair tightly, grasping my head and covering my mouth. I knew I was wheezing loudly, trying to get air into my lungs but every time I breathed out I was losing more air than I could take in.

"Annabeth. Annie, breathe. Hey look at me." Thalia calls worriedly. She sounds so far away that it's hard to imagine her sitting right next to me.

"No. I-I-I can't-t. I-I can't. I can't b-breath!" I shout in a panic, scared out of my mind and looking around wildly.

"Ok, ok. Let's go get some air. Come on." I hear her say frantically before I'm being dragged out of the apartment building still gasping for air. Looks of concern are casted to me by the people we pass. I keep my eyes plastered to the floor.

By the time we're outside of the building leaning against the side of it I'm practically choking on air. I slide to the bottom of the wall until I'm seated against it and Thalia moves so that she's in front of me, placing her hands on both of my shoulders.

"Annie listen to me." She begs, trying to catch my eye with hers. I shake my head back and forth hectically, my hair flying as I do so while closing my eyes. The panic attack I was having was only getting worse. I felt like I was losing control of myself and I could see myself having the attack as if I were a ghost or something looking down at the scene. The blood was pounding in my ears as I desperately tried to stop myself from losing consciousness.

"Listen to me!" She demands stronger this time, grabbing my wrists from their previous position of holding my head in my hands. I look up at her, finally meeting her eyes while I continue to feel my body shaking all over. Suddenly a fiery feeling erupts from my stomach and I find myself being filled with a strong emotion of fury.

"WHAT THALIA! Did you bring me out here to tell me that everything is going to be fine?! Because you don't know! No one knows if he's ok and- and I NEED to know!" I get up from my seated position.

"Anna-" She starts, getting up as well and reaching out for my arm. I violently shake out of her grasp.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THALIA IF HE…IF HE'S GONE I WON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF! I HAD SO MUCH BULLSHIT AND LIES GIVEN TO ME, I WAS FILLED WITH HURT AND I DIDN'T WANT TO LET ANYONE IN MY LIFE AND THEN I MET HIM! HE CHANGED EVERYTHING _._ I WASN'T CLINGING TO MY SHITTY PAST ANYMORE, I WAS FINALLY STARTING TO LIVE! HE SHOWD ME THAT IT WAS OK TO LET MYSELF GO AND FALL IN LOVE AND NOW HE COULD BE _DEAD_ SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK!"

When I'm finished my throat feels as if it's on fire from having screamed until I couldn't anymore and my eyes water with tears of both sadness and anger. Thalia stares at me, staying silent with a look expressing a million different emotions. I take deep and shaky breaths, my hands lying in fists at my sides. She doesn't try to touch me comfortingly anymore as we stay standing a few feet away from each other. I don't know how many minutes pass before she speaks. The softness of her voice surprises me.

"Percy might be dead. In fact, there's a big chance that he is."

My lip quivers at her words and before I can say anything she continues.

"Or he could be alive. You're right, none of us know yet." She says, the tone of her voice being so controlled that it gives me chills.

"But _please_ Annie, don't give up hope ok? I hate seeing you like this. I'm a wreck too but we can't give up. If there's one thing I do know it's that he loves you and he wouldn't give up on you if the situation was reversed."

With one last shaky breath I let out a loud sob at her words, hastily throwing my arms around her and letting myself cry into her shoulder as she hugs me tightly. There was no other way to describe how I was feeling other than broken. I felt as if I'd been stomped on and then ripped to shreds. Everything just seemed to…stop.

"Thals I can't-I can't live without him. It's too p-painful and you're right, I shouldn't g-give up hope but waiting to find out is k-killing me." I sob, trying to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"I know." She says comfortingly, patting my shoulder.

"We were t-talking about a f-future together. H-he said when he retired from the military and I was finished with school he wanted to m-marry me. We talked about kids and living in a big house with a stupid mini van to drive a-and now this happened." More tears stream down my face as I remember the night we spent staying up late to talk about the future. I was crying loudly at this point, not caring if anyone heard me. My body felt numb and I was scared, never having felt anything as horrible as I did in this moment.

"I want that Thalia. I want that with him so badly that it hurts. He just-he _can't_ be dead." I say shakily. It was true. Ever since that night I'd now looked forward to the future we'd talked about more than anything.

"I want that for you too Annie, I really do." Thalia whispers sincerely.

We separate a few minutes later and I have a bit more success when I try to calm my breathing. Small tears continue to fall from my eyes but I knew that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Thanks Thals." I say after. I suddenly feel guilty. She was probably taking this really hard too. Not only had her cousin been one of the Marines hurt but so had her boyfriend Nico. They had gotten together a little less than a year ago and this had to be killing her inside. Gods I felt so selfish.

As if reading my thoughts, Thalia gives me a look telling me that she was fine (well as fine as you could be in a situation like this) and I smile comfortingly back at her.

"No problem. You know I'm always going to be here for you Annie. Come on, let's get back inside." She says. I nod in response, walking with her back inside the apartment building. I sniffle every few seconds as my eyes continue to water.

The scene hadn't changed too much from when we exited. Paul and Sally were still both at the kitchen table but now Sally had a bottle of water in front of her which I'm sure Paul had gotten for her considering the fact that Sally looked in no condition to get up. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hands were shaking. I'm sure I looked the same with the added factor of my voice being almost completely gone because of the yelling I had done.

"They call us…if he was injured badly in combat they're supposed to call us. If he uh…didn't make it t-they send two Marines in their dress uniforms to our apartment to inform us." Paul says quietly, his voice slightly shaky as he explains.

I slowly nod, taking a seat with Thalia back at the table.

"Then we wait for the call." Thalia says in a tone that implies there's no room for arguments.

* * *

 **(A/N: You guys ready? Andddd… go!)**

The call.

It came around two hours later.

I don't remember everything that happened in the moments following Mrs. Jackson's conversation on the phone. The one vivid memory I have is of Sally and I hugging so tightly that I'm sure neither one of us could breath. I remember crying hysterically into her shoulder, my shoulders shaking as sobs racked my body and tears of relief escaped my eyes. I had the biggest smile on my face, feeling like I was in a dream…a good dream this time. The best dream I'd ever experienced. We stood that way for who knows how long, embracing and basking in the happiness of not having to wait for two marines to show up at the door.

He was alive.

My Seaweed Brain was _**alive**_ **.**

It wasn't all smooth sailing from here though. They'd informed us that Percy had taken a gunshot to the chest, fairly close to his heart. He'd lost a lot of blood and almost hadn't made it. He was currently being treated at a facility and was in recovery. It was hard to take when we'd found out but getting that news was ten times better than if we'd been informed of him not making it at all.

It took quite some time to calm down after we'd received the news. Percy had been one of three Marines who'd made it out alive. We didn't know who the other two were seeing as how they couldn't release their names to us. Overcome with emotion, I don't notice Thalia's eyes being both happy but sad until a few moments after.

It hits me then that we didn't know about Nico. Since it was always the next of kin his sister Bianca would be the one who got the call if there was one. Thalia had her number. The two had met not long after Nico and Thalia had started dating. She was scared to make the call. I knew she was, I could see it in her eyes and sense it.

"If you want I-I can call." I say softly. She looks at me with gratitude but then shakes her head.

"No…I'll do it." She whispers, shakily reaching for her cell phone in her back pocket.

Before she can even unlock her phone her ringtone of Time by Pink Floyd fills the now quiet atmosphere and we both jump in surprise. The name Bianca flashes across the screen and Thalia looks up at me through tear filled eyes. I gesture lightly for her to answer and she does a second later.

She leaves the room to go somewhere more private so I don't hear much of the conversation but I don't need to as a couple minutes later I hear her gasp and let out a noise that sounds like a mixture of a laugh and a sob. She runs out of the room after hanging up and hugs me tightly, laughing into my ear as she tells me the news.

Nico had made it out alive as well. There was one catch though just as there had been with Percy. His left leg had been injured badly and to save him from losing too much blood the medics had to amputate it from the lower thigh down. This wasn't such good news but Thalia didn't seem to mind much, she just looked overjoyed that he'd made it out. Similar to the way I was feeling about Percy. The situation was bittersweet.

Sally had informed me that once Percy was completely stable they were going to transfer him to the hospital right down the street. We didn't know how long it was going to take, I guess it depended on how fast they could ensure he was ready for travel. With Nico I wasn't so sure where he was being transferred. I'm sure Bianca knew and would be letting Thalia know.

A little while later Sally and Paul grab some extra blankets and bring down some pillows to the living room in their apartment, insisting that Thalia and I stay the night because it was currently past two in the morning. I try to refuse, saying that they didn't need to do that but I could feel myself on the verge of collapsing as the exhaustion began to set in and take the blanket and pillow thankfully.

Darkness overwhelms me as soon as I shut my eyes. Right before I drift off completely I feel the tiniest of smiles form on my lips. My Seaweed Brain was going to be ok.

* * *

Sally, Paul, Thalia and I had all gotten to the local hospital as soon as we got the news that Percy had been transferred here safely. It had been five days since we discovered that he had survived the attack in Iraq. We had to wait a while before the doctors allowed us to see him because he was still settling in. Leo, Jason and Grover were all in the waiting room accompanied by their girlfriends. They must have just arrived as well.

When we finally did get to visit him he was sleeping and we didn't want to wake him up. Despite the fact that he was asleep, tears of joy streamed down my face when I saw him and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my sobs.

His hair was as unruly as ever, a few pieces sticking up every which way. He appeared to be sleeping contently. I noticed a rather large bandage wrapped around his chest marking the location where he must have gotten shot. The medics had later informed us that Percy was one of very few people who had survived a shot that close to the heart. In other words, it was a miracle that he'd lived.

He'd woken up about an hour later and I insisted that the others see him alone first because I knew once I saw him alone I wouldn't be leaving his side anytime soon.

When it finally did come time for me to see him by myself I was so overcome with emotion that I couldn't speak when his eyes caught mine.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to rush over to him and kiss him until I couldn't anymore but at the same time I wanted to scream and punch him for scaring me more than I'd ever been scared in my entire life. I don't do either as I stand at the foot of his hospital bed, keeping eye contact with him. Before either of us speaks I notice that something's changed. His eyes are a darker shade of green, an emotion of fear and trauma deep within them. They're not the usual cheerful and lively eyes I knew before he left six months ago. The last time I had seen him in this kind of state was after his nightmare PTSD episode. He was scared, vulnerable, something I never wanted him to be.

A moment later he shifts over in the hospital bed, gesturing for me to join him.

My body reacts before my mind is able to process everything and in the next second I'm wrapped securely in Percy's arms with my head on his shoulder, crying my eyes out. He holds me tightly and shifts carefully so that his face in buried in my shoulder. He continuously whispers the words "I love you" into my ear, causing me to break down more. I make sure not to put too much pressure on the area where he was shot. After a few minutes I feel the cotton of my shirt dampen and I realize that he's crying too. We stay like that for who knows how long before I slowly pull away, holding his face in my hands and keeping us only a few centimeters apart. His eyes are slightly red and I can feel that my eyes are swollen as well.

"I-I was terrified P-Perce. I kept thinking about what my future would be like if you weren't there and I c-couldn't—I- oh Gods Percy." I sob, leaning my forehead against his as he strokes my cheek gently. His green orbs stare into mine and he gently kisses the tears on my skin.

"You won't have to Beth. I'm never going to leave you again." He whispers soothingly, his breath fanning out across my face.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask lowly. In a couple months time his wound would be completely healed so long as he took care of it and he'd be allowed to return to the field.

"I'm officially retiring from the service. Once I'm out of the hospital I'll be letting them know." He explains honestly.

His explanation takes me off guard and I find myself both happy because I'll be able to see him a whole lot more but also sad and confused because if he follows through with this he'll be giving up his career that I can tell he really cares about and has a passion for.

"Percy are you sure about this? You love being a Marine. I've seen it in your eyes since the day we first met. You love the adrenaline rush it gives you and the constant feeling of being in a life or death situation, I know you do so…why? Why give all that up?"

For a moment there's complete silence. Percy stares at me as if he wants me to figure it out. When I don't say anything his fingers tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and he moves so that our lips are mere millimeters apart.

"Because Wise Girl…I've found something that I love so much more." And with that he finally closes the small distance between us.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Alright I'm not gonna lie, the last line killed me I don't know how I thought of it but I'm glad I did.**

 **This was the last chapter. Oh my gods this was the last chapter. That's pretty unbelievable. I know it literally took me ages to update and once again I'm so sorry but I really hope you liked the ending. I'm sad that this is the last chapter but wait for it….**

 **There's going to be an epilogue!**

 **So many of you wanted me to write one and a trillion ideas popped into my head for one so I decided that I will be making one. I'm warning you now though it's going to be like the longest epilogue ever so get ready! I don't know when I'll be finished writing it because I've really got to start focusing on my other story as well but hopefully it won't be too long. I'm really excited for it!**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers**

 **How excited are you for this epilogue?!**


	26. Epilogue

**It's finally here! The epilogue! Honestly, this one epilogue is like four chapters in one (Idek if this should be considered an epilogue). I just couldn't stop writing and it ended up being the longest thing I've ever written! Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and big thanks to** _ **LouTheDog**_ **who beta read this update for me. I made sure to get this posted on August 18** **th because today is Percy's birthday and also the day Percabeth got together!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

Percy POV

"Impressive Mason. You keep that up and I'd say you've got a good shot at going to state." I say, after clicking the stop button on the timer around my neck. I squat down by the edge of the pool, showing the numbers to the 12th grade boy treading water in the pool.

He tries not to show it, but I notice his lips twitch up in a small smile. "You think so?"

I nod before getting up to blow my whistle and address the whole Goode High swim team. "Alright, practice is over! Everyone hit the showers!"

Cheers follow the announcement as everyone gets out of the pool. It _was_ Friday after all. I couldn't wait to get home either. Before they're all out of the door, I stop Mason.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

He nods, confused as to why I'd called him back. Mason was a quiet kid, the kind of person a lot of people don't take the time to get to know. He reminded me of myself in a way, with his mop of messy black hair and his passion for swimming. When all the other swimmers were gone I began.

"Listen Mason, you've got some real talent when it comes to swimming, and I think that you could go really far but from what your teachers tell me, you haven't been doing so well in your classes. School comes first and if you can't get your grades up I don't have a choice but to not let you compete in meets, understood?"

"Yeah, I get it. And…thanks coach." He replies, taking me by surprise. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"For what?"

"For…believing in me, that I can make it far. I haven't really had a lot of that in my life."

I can tell there's more to the story, but I don't push it.

"You're welcome. Now, I'll see you at practice on Monday, just get those grades up, you hear?"

He nods. "I will. Bye coach."

With one final wave he's gone.

If someone had told me six months ago that I would become a high school swim coach and PE teacher at my old school after retiring from the Marines I wouldn't have believed them. I would've thought I'd do something with law enforcement, maybe a police officer or something. Yet here I was, coaching the swim team that I had once been the captain of back when I was a teenager. It was almost as if I'd never left.

I loved my job though. I'd looked at so many different job positions after retiring from the service and even tried out a job I'd found behind a desk. I had soon discovered that having a desk job was not the job for me. I wanted to be doing something more productive and social, so I looked around some more and found out Goode High was looking for a PE teacher as well as a swim coach. As I've said countless times, I loved swimming and being in the water. It was one of the only sports I thoroughly enjoyed and being the PE teacher meant I wouldn't have to be stuck behind a desk all day so I applied for the job without hesitation, and got it.

Grabbing my car keys and wallet, I made my way out of the school building and into the parking lot. Putting the key in the ignition, I started on my way home.

Annabeth POV

"Dr. Chase, we're losing him."

My hands work faster, trying to find the source of the bleeding. Everyone around me was a blur as I focused all my attention on the operating table before me, which held what looked to be a seven or eight year old lab mix. The dog had been brought into the clinic by a few people claiming to have found him by the side of the road, nearly dead, but still breathing. We had to start operating almost immediately. The monitors around me starting beeping wildly, a sign that meant if I didn't find what was causing the bleeding soon, it would all be over.

After another few seconds I finally found the problem; a big piece of the lung tissue had been torn, thus causing the rapid blood flow.

"It's a pulmonary contusion. We need to drain the fluid from the pulmonary cavities."

Without another word, I go to work on draining the fluid and patching up the damaged tissue. With the help of my veterinary assistants we work rapidly. The process doesn't seem fast enough though because the monitors continue to beep quickly. We're almost done, and then within the next second the heart rate monitor flat lines and the assistants back away.

However, I don't move from my spot. I continue what I'm doing, working as fast as I possibly can to finish the job and _not_ willing to accept defeat.

"Dr. Chase-"

"No! I'm not stopping! Not when I'm this close!"

When I finish the room is silent except for the different monitors. The flat line had sounded only a couple of seconds before I finished, so I hoped with every fiber in my being that I hadn't been too late.

There's a tense moment. No one says a word, everyone's eyes plastered to either the monitor or the dog lying on the table. I was breathing heavily, not daring to make a sound.

And then, just when my heart had started to drop and I was starting to think I had failed…

The heart rate monitor started beeping at a steady rate.

Relief coursed through my body and my mood was instantly lifted. The dog was alive. I smiled under the mask I was wearing, while all around me the others in the room started clapping.

"Well done, Dr. Chase." I heard one of them say.

I nod in thanks before beginning to close up. We move the dog to the location for overnight observation after the procedure is over. I change out of my scrubs and into some new ones with my white coat over top. After changing I walk over to the people who had brought in the dog. It seemed to be a family, two parents and a little girl who looked to be about four or five. When they spot me, the little girl runs over asking me a million questions at once.

"Is the doggie ok? Did you fix him? He's alive right? Was it hard to fix him? When can we see him?"

"Katie, let the doctor speak." Her mother tells her.

"I'm sorry, she's just very anxious." The woman says, this time directed towards me.

"Oh, it's quite alright, ma'am." I smile and kneel down so that I'm eye level with the girl.

"The dog is going to be just fine. It's a good thing you found him when you did, you helped save his life Katie." I tell her honestly.

The biggest of grins forms on her face. "Yay! Thank you for fixing him!" She takes me by surprise when she pulls me into a hug, but I return it wholeheartedly.

There were two sides to this job. Sometimes you got hugs and smiles when you saved an animals life and other times you had to go out and tell families that their pet hadn't made it. Unfortunately, I'd had to do both but these were the moments that made it all worth it.

"When can I see him?" Katie asks curiously, excitement lacing her words.

"He's resting right now but soon I promise." I tell her, standing back up so I could address the whole family. We talked for another minute. The family informed me that they would most likely be adopting the lab mix and my heart warmed at the information. They thanked me once again and left the clinic.

I did a few simple check-ups for different pets, and then before I knew it the sun was beginning to set. Looking at the clock on the wall, I realized how late it was getting and that I should be heading home. The clinic was open at all hours but I never worked the night shift. I changed back into my street clothes and said goodbye to a few of my co-workers before I left. I was so glad it was Friday, because I didn't work on the weekends unless I was called in.

…

Upon entering the apartment I braced myself for the greeting I was about to get. I heard the familiar sound of nails on the wooden floor and the padding of paws as the friendly face of my one-year-old golden retriever came into view. He jumped up and attacked me with kisses, getting my face all slobbery and wet. I laughed and patted his head.

"Hi, Max! Who's a good boy? Okay, okay! Enough with the kisses!" I laugh. He gets down and I put my car keys into the bowl on the side. I smile when I smell the scent of spaghetti and meatballs fill my nose. When I walk into the kitchen my smile widens at the scene.

Two plates of steaming hot spaghetti were placed neatly on the kitchen table along with some glasses. The door to the fridge closes and the person behind the door looks up. His eyes widen, and the two-liter bottle of coke he was holding nearly falls out of his hands.

"Gods you scared me half to death Annabeth! You're like a freaking ninja!" He says, holding a hand over his heart in attempt to calm his heart rate. I can't help it, I start laughing my head off and replaying his reaction in my head.

"You didn't hear me come in? What about when Max came to greet me?" I ask.

He shakes his head, placing the bottle of coke on the table and walking closer to me. "I was in the zone."

I stifle a laugh. "In the zone?"

"Yup, I was completely focused on cooking. No one could distract me." He explains exasperatedly, dramatically looking up to the side.

I roll my eyes, subconsciously wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

He doesn't reply but places his arms around my waist, pulling me to him, his lips crashing against mine. I hum, pulling at the collar of his shirt to bring him closer. He tilts my head to deepen the kiss and I let him, my hands exploring his messy locks of black hair. He cups my cheek with one hand while the other holds my waist firmly.

"I missed you." I say when he pulls away.

"Not as much as I missed you." He replies, grinning cheekily.

We said the same thing to each other pretty much everyday after work. It was silly because we'd just seen each other in the morning. Percy and I had slowly become one of those couples I used to despise, the kind that was always so lovey-dovey with each other, but I just couldn't help it. I was like a completely different person around him.

We'd found a small apartment and moved in together a few months after Percy retired from the Marines. I was still in veterinary school and Percy was looking around for a job so it was really hard financially when we first moved in, but we made it work somehow. Now we both had stable jobs and it wasn't as hard to pay the bills each month like it was before.

I'll admit, I was sad when I moved out of the condo I shared with my friends for so long. They, of course, had finished college way before me because I had to attend vet school, but we still lived together during that time and it was a big change when Percy and I had decided to get our own place. A big change, but definitely a good change.

I woke up and fell asleep every day cuddled up to my boyfriend of five years now. We watched TV and ate dinner together every night. Usually Percy made dinner because I got home later than him and I made breakfast. Even the little things made me smile, like when we brushed our teeth together or spent time playing with Max in the living room.

Now Max came as a surprise to the both of us. You know those cheesy movies where someone finds a puppy left alone abandoned in a box on the side of the road? Well that's how we met Max. About a year ago we were driving back to the apartment after going out to dinner one night, and saw this box on the pavement. Something inside of me told me it was important and that we needed to stop so Percy pulled over and we both got out to see what was inside. I wasn't expecting to see a scared little puppy inside because like I said, in real life this isn't a normal occurrence. He was filthy, his fur almost completely brown and the instant I saw him I knew I wanted to give him a home. Luckily, our apartment complex allowed pets so as soon as we got back to our place we gave him a bath and I gave him a quick physical to make sure nothing was wrong. There was a moment when I burst out laughing while we were giving him a bath and Percy looked at me like I had gone crazy. I explained how I was laughing at the irony of how out of all the dog breeds this one that we happened to come across was a golden retriever, the kind we'd talked about owning years ago. He started laughing too and then we were both unexpectedly covered in soapy bath water because Max shook himself.

"How was your day at the clinic?" Percy asks, bringing me back to the present, where we were seated and eating dinner across from each other.

I tell him all about the operation I had to perform today and how the dog almost hadn't made it. I can tell he doesn't understand every word I say because of the medical terms, but he still listens intently and I'm grateful for it.

"Wow, I've got one badass of a girlfriend." He says, once I'm finished. I laugh and twist another forkful of spaghetti on my plate.

That word, _girlfriend._ Don't get me wrong, I loved being Percy's girlfriend but lately I've been feeling like… I want something more. In my head I knew I wanted to be a fiancé and then eventually a wife. I remembered what Percy told me about wanting to marry me once I graduated from vet school. I'd been out of school for about a year now but nothing had happened. Yes, I know it's the 21st century, and it's not all that uncommon for a girl to propose, but ever since I was little I'd pictured what it would be like when the guy I loved proposed to me and I still held onto that.

It seemed like everyone was moving on with their lives. Leo and Calypso had been married for almost a year now, and a few weeks ago Calypso had told us she was expecting. Jason had proposed to Piper a few months ago. Nico and Thalia had just recently moved in together. Juniper had told me Grover was hinting constantly about proposing, so that was bound to happen any day now. It just seemed like everyone was taking the next big step in their relationship.

Percy hadn't given me any hints about proposing, and we didn't really talk about it. Did he still want to marry me? Did he still want that dream house and family that we had once talked about? I knew I did but I had no clue what was going on inside that mans head.

"Hey, are you ok?" Percy asks softly, placing a hand on mine and again, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How was your day?" I ask, rather fast.

He stares at me for another second before letting it go and starting to talk about his day at the pool and how one of his swimmers improved their time significantly. I listen, keeping our hands intertwined across the table.

* * *

 _Time Skip: One month later_

Percy POV

"So that's why you've been a nervous wreck the whole week!" Claire, one of the girls on the swim team, says excitedly. I'm about to reply when another one of the girls, Katherine, cuts me off.

"Don't even deny it Coach. So come on, tell us! How are you going to do it?" She asks giddily.

I stare at the team blankly for a second. "Uh…I was just kind of planning on asking her." I say, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

It was true, I didn't really have much planned. I'd gotten the ring months ago and Fredrick had given me his blessing so long ago but I wanted to find the right time to do it. I'm starting to realize that there isn't really a "perfect time" for it, and for that reason I had decided that I was going to do it this weekend.

"What! No! This is something she'll remember for the rest of her life! Okay, wait, give me a minute. This needs to be thought out carefully." Claire explains, looking deep in thought.

"Well, obviously it should be something easy and chill. Do it at a restaurant or something." Noah, one of the male swimmers, comments. Another girl, Emily, one of the youngest swimmers on the team, flicks his forehead.

"No you idiot! Claire is right! It needs to be well thought out and romantic. Hmm… what to do?"

Somehow it had gotten around the school, or more specifically the swim team, that I was planning on proposing to Annabeth and the girls on the team had basically cornered me. They had met Annabeth a couple times when she visited during her break time, so they knew who she was. I had no choice but to confirm the rumor and now swim practice had turned into some kind of grand proposal planning session with not only the girls, but the boys as well, all gathered around, treading water in the pool and shouting out ideas.

In a way, I was glad I had told them because I really _did_ need help coming up with an idea, even if it was from high school students, and the team had been really worried about competitions coming up so it gave them a bit of a break. But at the same time, if anyone walked in right now and saw how unproductive this practice was, I'd probably get in trouble, but it didn't look like I was going to get anyone to practice today, based on how this was going.

"Do you guys have a special place or spot you like to go to? Having it at a place you two find special will make the proposal so much more meaningful." Claire explains. That girl had to be related to Piper in some way because I swear that's something she would say.

"Uh… there's this place in Central Park. We used to go there quite a lot-"

"Bingo! That's where it needs to be. Now for the set up…" Katherine says, carefully thinking it through. They seemed to be taking this very seriously.

"I've got it!" Emily shouts suddenly.

She explains her idea out loud to the team, and once she's done the whole team nods in agreement with choruses of approval sounding out from everyone.. They turn towards me and I smile. It might have been a bit over the top and cliché but at the same time…

It was perfect.

…

Annabeth POV

"Once. Just _once_ I'd like to come here with you without having my sight being taken away Seaweed Brain." I tease as Percy adjusts the blindfold over my eyes.

This afternoon Percy had casually come up with the idea that we should pay a visit to our one special place that we had shared so many memories together at in Central Park. I smiled at the idea, agreeing almost instantly. It was the place where Percy had surprised me with a picnic date early on in our relationship, the place where we'd spent the night together under the stars on the night before he had to leave me for the first time since I'd met him and lastly, the place I would spend hours at just sitting and hoping for my Seaweed Brain to come back safely when we were separated. Wow that sounded really sappy, well you get the point.

I hear him chuckle nervously. "Well that night is not tonight, sorry Wise Girl."

He grabs both of my hands so he can guide me and I quickly notice that they seem to be slightly shaky. I stop him from beginning to walk by squeezing his hands in mine and tugging him a bit closer. Even though I couldn't see because of the blindfold, I knew that something was up.

"Perce? What's up, you've been acting…different lately." I comment. It seemed like in the last few days he'd been kinda off, on edge about a lot of things, and whenever I came home from work he would look tense, or at least not as relaxed as usual. It worried me.

He sighs deeply, I feel his hand touch my cheek as he leans down to give me a lingering kiss that ends much too soon for my liking.

"Come on, let's go." He whispers, taking hold of my other hand once again and avoiding the question. I decided to let it go for now, but as soon as we got home he'd be in for a hard questioning.

I hear Max's dog tags clank loudly as he walks beside us. We had decided to bring him as well. There was a small watering hole there that I was sure he'd like. He loved swimming, and it was a good change of scenery for him.

My feet tread lightly on the grass as we walk the all too familiar route. After another few minutes we finally stop and I hear Max move ahead of us, probably to the water but I didn't know, considering I was still blindfolded. I go to undo the fabric tied around my eyes but Percy's hands stop me.

"Not yet Wise Girl. I'm going to direct you, and I'll tell you when you can take it off, ok?" He asks me. I give him a confused look, which he probably can't see because of the blindfold, and nod unsurely.

"If this is some trick and you direct me right towards the water, I can assure you that you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." I threaten. He chuckles from behind me as I walk forward.

"Trust me." He whispers quietly. The next moment consists of Percy telling me to keep walking straight, move a little to the left, or walk to the right. His voice gets further as I walk until he finally shouts at me to stop walking. He tells me to take off the blindfold and I do so graciously.

"Now, Max!" I hear my boyfriend shout. When I get the fabric off my face I look down to see my dog trotting towards me, with what looks to be a white scroll in his mouth tied with a grey ribbon. I smile curiously, squatting down to take the note from him and untying the bow as I pat Max. Once I opened the note there were only two words on the small paper.

 _Turn Around_

Confused out of my mind, I stand up from kneeling next to Max and turn completely around. What I see, right there in that moment, is something so beautiful, something that will forever be remembered in my head as one of the best times of my life. I gasp loudly and tears instantly flood my eyes. That had to be a new record for how fast I could go from confused to crying my eyes out.

About 30 feet in front of me lies four words, phrased in a question, spelled out in bright white lights.

 _Will you marry me?_

If Percy hadn't directed me where to stand I'd probably be looking at it from an odd angle, but from where I was I could see it perfectly.

Percy stood not far from the display, thousands of other bright lights surrounding him in the trees. He started walking towards me along the walkway filled with lit up lanterns, sort of like the ones from the movie _Tangled_ , but these ones stay on the ground. When he's right in front of me he takes my hands in his, staring deeply into my eyes. I try to clear my blurry eyes, but it seems to be impossible because more tears keep coming.

"Wise Girl, the first time I saw you, which seems like decades ago, was in Central Park on some random afternoon that I was home on leave. We didn't talk that day, but I froze as soon as I laid eyes on you. I remember thinking, now this is the honest truth, I remember thinking ' _wow she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen'._ For the days following I couldn't get the image of the grey eyed beauty with princess curls out of my head."

A mixture between a laugh and a sob escapes me as he continues.

"We met again by chance that day at the zoo when we both got lost. I saw you first and I knew I couldn't let you get away again, not without at least getting your name. That day I lucked out, because not only did I get your name but we spent the whole day talking and I got to know you. You were different from other girls, there was just something about you that intrigued me, and we became friends practically right at the start. In a way, it also scared me because I was only home for two months and then I would be leaving again. My head was telling me that I shouldn't get too close to anyone. These thoughts carried on up until the camping trip where we again got lost in the woods and had splash wars in the lake. I couldn't do it anymore, we hadn't known each other very long but I didn't want to, or more like I _couldn't_ be just your friend. I confessed that I liked you and words cannot describe how overjoyed I was when I found out you felt the same way. We went through ups and downs at the start of our relationship, but there isn't one couple that's one hundred percent perfect, all relationships are a little flawed. During those two months I was visiting home I fell completely in love with you, and I knew leaving you was going to kill me."

I sniffle. He runs his thumbs over my hands soothingly, keeping his green orbs locked on my grey ones.

"Over the time that we were separated I missed you more than I could handle. Everyday I would think about you and wonder what you'd be doing back in New York. Being away from you was one of the hardest things I've had to do, and when we were finally reunited that first time at the airport I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We were far too young at that time though, I was still invested in the military and you were studying to be a veterinarian so I knew it would have to wait. We've been though so much together, including a time where I was closer than I've ever been to death, but we still made it through. You've taught me many things over the years. As corny as it sounds, before I met you I felt like my life was missing something but I didn't know what. With you I feel whole."

He grins and I grin back through my tears. That was probably the cheesiest sentence I've heard him say, (and that's saying a lot) but I loved it. I loved him.

"I love that you're not one of those girls who is obsessed with their appearance and cakes their faces in makeup or wears clothes that are extra tight. I love that you're determined and you never give up on something when you really care about it. I love how you have a serious and a non-serious side along with a girly and a tomboyish side. I love seeing you in my clothes that are so baggy and huge on you but make you look adorable. I love your laugh, and the way your eyes light up when you're happy. I love being the person you come to when you're upset and you need to cry. I could go on an on but overall Annabeth, _I love you_ and I want us to build a future together."

With that, he steadily drops my hands and reaches for his pocket, getting down on one knee and opening a small velvet box. When he opens it I gasp (probably a little too loudly) at the ring.

It had a three-carat round cut diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds on the band of the ring. I wasn't usually one for too much jewelry, but the ring was absolutely stunning. My hands come up to cover my mouth and tears pour out of my eyes.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, will you marry me?"

I nod my head, and when I finally find my words, I speak.

"Yes." I whisper, a sob breaking through. I was a crying mess but he didn't look like he cared. He smiles happily up at me, getting back on his feet before slipping the ring onto my left ring finger.

He instantly leans in to kiss me and I return it whole-heartedly, smiling like I'd just won the lottery. I wrap my arms around his neck snugly and laugh giddily when he dips me in the middle of the kiss, breaking it to smile down at me while I smile up at him before he connects our lips again. I use one hand to cup his cheek, and several times I have to break the kiss because I can't stop grinning.

After a minute I let out a startled screech when I feel water spray across my legs. Percy puts me upright and we both pull away, looking down to see a certain golden retriever shaking his long wet fur from swimming in the water before barking happily. I smile when I think about Percy including Max in the proposal. He incorporated my love of animals into it, and that only made it more special.

"Hey Max! We did it buddy, she said yes." He says, crouching down to ruffle his fur. I grin widely, getting down as well to pet him. He showers my face in kisses and I laugh, scrunching my face up and closing my eyes.

"Did you go swimming? Yeah? How was the water?" I ask in a rather higher pitched voice after a beat. Obviously he doesn't answer in English but he barks again in response.

"Why don't we go check for ourselves, Wise Girl." Percy says, looking over to me.

"Now? It's like nine o clock. Plus, we don't have swim suits." I point out. He shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, we have something to celebrate. We can afford to do something a little crazy." He reasons, leaning his forehead against mine. I smile, he had a very valid point and we had underwear so it wasn't even that bad. With that in mind, I give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away.

"Race you!" I shout childishly, getting up and running closer to the water. I begin to pull off the jean shorts and maroon shirt I had on. He follows behind me. I carefully take off the new ring on my finger as well and place it on top of my other clothes. I didn't want to take it off but I knew better than to take fine pieces of jewelry into the water.

I feel strong arms wrap around my bare stomach and suddenly find myself lifted into the air. I let off a round of giggles as Percy runs, carrying me bridal style against his chest. When he jumps he takes me with him and cold water envelopes my body. I come up completely drenched but still holding on to Percy. He shakes his wet hair out of his eyes, smiling at me. His facial features are illuminated quite nicely by the many lanterns and hundreds of lights surrounding us outside the water.

When he leans his forehead on mine and closes the gap between us I have the urge to pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream, because the moment is so blissfully perfect.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Piper gives me a curious look, holding her chin in her hand before speaking up. "Turn around slowly so we can see the back."

I do so reluctantly, turning around so I was facing the long mirror in the room and the others could see the back of the gown. A minute wearing this dress and I already knew I didn't like the feel of it. It was a bit too poofy for my taste, and the material on my shoulders was itchy.

Let me explain what was happening. I was currently at a bridal boutique in the heart of New York City, trying on white wedding dress after white wedding dress. This was the third boutique I'd been to in just the last week and trying on all these dresses was just plain exhausting. I know they say planning your wedding should be something exciting and fun but it was kind of getting frustrating at this point, I just couldn't find a dress I liked on me. It seemed like every one I had tried on had something wrong with it. Too long, not long enough, itchy, poofy, too fancy, too casual, the list went on. I wasn't much for wearing dresses anyway. Everyone knew I lived in t-shirts and converse but this was my _wedding_ for Gods sake.

When we first told everyone about our engagement there was smiles and hugs spread all around. Piper completely flipped out and starting squealing about her favorite couple 'Percabeth' getting married. I laughed at her excitement and the name but it took Percy a full ten minutes to realize that it was our names combined, and when he did his cheeks pinked considerably from having taken so long to figure it out. I thought it was adorable.

I smile to myself. I still wasn't used to the whole idea. I was getting married in a few months time to the man I loved. I was nervous but I was also super excited. Percy and I had been engaged for a little less than a year now and I couldn't be happier. Weekdays at our apartment were similar to how they were before we got engaged, but now there seemed to be a different feel to the space around us like we were taking a big step in our relationship because, well, we were. The weekends at our place were now spent planning everything for the event. We actually had a lot of free time though because Piper had begged to help plan too and now worked as our unpaid wedding planner. I was starting to think she was more excited than anyone about the wedding.

Anyway back to the present. Piper, Thalia, Juniper, Calypso, my stepmother Sue and Sally had all come with me to see me try on dresses. I was glad for all the support, because wedding planning could be overwhelming.

"It's a bit too puffy for my taste. Annabeth what do you think?" Juniper asks. I turn back around so that I can see their faces and shake my head.

"I don't like it either. It doesn't feel right." I sigh.

Guys had it so much easier. Finding a suit wasn't nearly as hard as a dress. Percy had informed me he'd picked out his a few weeks ago while I still had yet to find a dress.

"Alright well there's three dresses left. Maybe one of those will be the one." Calypso states hopefully. I nod, stepping away from the mirror and picking the bottom of the dress up so I could change into a different one.

The next dress I try on doesn't speak to me either, it's too short and I don't like the pattern on it. When I look at the second dress on the rack I see that it's a good length and that the pattern of white flowers it has looks really nice. I decide to save that one to be the last one I try on for the day, and instead pick up the third dress.

The dress is simple enough. It has a sweetheart neckline that's tighter at the top kind of like a corset before it flares out from the waist down. The material is silky and comfortable, and when I look into the mirror I see that it doesn't look half bad on me. The others agree and I grin. It was the best dress I had tried on so far. I remember that I still have one more dress to try on and walk back into the changing room.

I carefully pull the dress on and just like the other one, the material is very comfortable and breathable. I walk outside to see the others and when they spot me they all seem to have different reactions. Juniper and Calypso smile widely at me as they take in my appearance. Thalia nods her head in approval. Piper grins and claps excitedly. Sue and Sally both smile and I see the shining of tears in their eyes. By the way they act I can see that they all must really like the dress.

"Annabeth, you look absolutely stunning dear." Sally says warmly.

I thank her and slowly turn around so that I can look at myself. I gasp at my reflection. I remember when I tried on that dress for the military ball so long ago, and this was like that but a hundred times stronger.

The dress was white and had a layer of vintage lace over top all along it. The top had thick straps with only sheer lace so you could see the skin on my shoulders. There was a sweetheart neckline at the chest and a thin silver diamond band at the waistline. Unlike the other dresses I had tried on, this one didn't poof out too much below the waist, instead showing off my figure nicely. It was long but not too long, and it didn't drag behind me on the floor which I liked. I was in awe at the beautiful dress. It was so…me. When I face the others yet again the grin on my face doesn't leave.

 **(Dress URL on my profile)**

"This is the one." I say happily, twirling around and watching as the fabric on the dress floats up around me. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel like a princess wearing this.

…

Once I get home Percy had dinner waiting for me like usual. Tonight it looked like a chicken dish with pasta. Percy knew where I was the whole day, and throughout the meal I could tell he was dying to ask me if I found a dress, but I don't say anything. We talk about his day where he'd gone out with Jason, Leo and Grover. After we finish eating I go to clean up the dishes to put them in the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen. Percy offers to help but I tell him he doesn't have to and let him go watch TV.

After a few minutes I finish with the dishes and reach over to put the diamond ring back on my left ring finger. I can't stop the huge grin that comes to my face as I stare at the rock on my hand in a dream like state. I feel familiar hands place themselves on my hips as Percy rests his head on my shoulder from behind. I didn't have to look at him to know he also had a grin on his face. We probably looked so stupid in that moment, staring at a diamond ring and smiling.

I break out of the trance, slowly turning around to face my fiancé. His arms encircle my waist and bring me closer as I clasp my hands around his neck.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He replies, leaning in to kiss me. Before it can get too far I pull away, realizing that I still hadn't told him about today.

"I found my dress today." I say contently, keeping only a small amount of distance between us. His eyes shine with happiness and he pecks my lips once.

"I'm sure you're going to look absolutely beautiful." He says. My cheeks redden, but I keep my eyes on his.

"Speaking of the wedding, do you remember what tomorrow is?" I ask. He thinks about it for a second but then his eyes widen hopefully.

"Please tell me it's the cake tasting." He says excitedly, practically jumping up and down in anticipation. I laugh at his childlike behavior.

"Yup-ahh!" I say before I'm being lifted up off the ground.

"Wooo!" He shouts, lifting one hand up to fist pump the air as the other holds me over his shoulder. Only Percy would get this excited over a cake tasting. I shake my head at his behavior, slapping his shoulder repeatedly before speaking.

"Put me down right now mister!" I demand, trying my best to say it in a serious tone and not burst into laughter. He freezes in place but then surprises me by running into the living room with me still over his shoulder. He sits me down on the couch and joins me a moment later. We watch TV together and eventually I fall asleep on his shoulder, a smile on my face as I do so.

* * *

 _Time Skip: Wedding Day_

"Annie, you look gorgeous." My maid of honor, Thalia tells me. I shoot her a small smile in thanks.

Today was the day. By the end of this day I would no longer be Annabeth Chase, I would be Annabeth Jackson. I don't know why I was so nervous. Was it normal to be this terrified on the day of your wedding? It was the good kind of nerves though, like the kind you get when you're about to go on a huge roller coaster and you don't know what to expect.

"I agree. You ready kiddo?" I turn around to see my father with his arm outstretched for me to join him. I can't help but notice that his eyes are a bit teary and I smile up at him.

"You've grown up to be a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you and I'm sure your mother would be too." He chokes out. I fight back my own tears, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad."

A few minutes later we're lined up in front of the door to the wedding service. Up at the front was the flower girl, Calypso and Leo's daughter Penny. The bridesmaids and groomsmen are, of course, lined up to go before me. It was Calypso and Leo followed by Grover and Juniper, Piper and Jason and then the best man and maid of honor, Nico and Thalia.

The music starts and everyone begins walking through the doorway. When we're up next I take a shaky deep breath. My dad stares down at me reassuringly and I smile, beginning to walk down the aisle between the many rows of seats. Everyone stands when I walk through, and I take the time to observe all the familiar faces. At the end of the aisle stood all of my bridesmaids wearing light blue flowing dresses with bouquets of flowers in their hands, similar to the ones I was holding myself. Groomsmen stood on the other side, wearing suits and blue ties to compliment the bridesmaids.

I look straight ahead and that's when I see him. Dressed in a black tux and staring right at me was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. He smiles at me and I smile back. I don't take my eyes off of him until we reach the end of the aisle. My dad passes me off to him, and I give him another quick kiss on the cheek goodbye. We join hands and I immediately get lost in his sea green eyes. They stare into mine with such emotion that I can barely make out what the sermon is saying.

It's only at the very end of the service that I'm able to snap out of my trance. We get the rings as the sermon continues.

"Do you, Annabeth Marie Chase, take Percy Orion Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." My eyes sting with newfound tears.

"And do you, Percy Orion Jackson, take Annabeth Marie Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." He says lovingly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Percy's lips find mine and I smile into the kiss. For a moment it's as if everything in the world freezes and it's just the two of us. When we pull away a tear escapes my eye and I notice his becoming watery as well.

It doesn't even feel like real life.

…

The reception is pretty chaotic. It starts with Percy and I sharing our first dance to _Make You Feel My Love_ by Adele. After the dance we find ourselves bombarded with hundreds of hugs and congratulations from everyone. I can't remember a time in my life where I've said the words 'thank you' to so many people.

When it's time for the bouquet toss, it comes as no surprise when Juniper is the one to catch it.

The evening only gets better when it's time to cut the cake. Percy and I had decided on a three layer vanilla cake with buttercream frosting, decorated with several light blue roses around the outside. Camera flashes almost completely blind me when Percy rests his hand on top of mine and we cut the first piece of the dessert together. I take the piece and when I look up to offer him some he immediately dips his finger in the frosting and dots my nose with it. He laughs at my stunned expression but it doesn't last long because I take a part of the cake in my hand and spread it all over his face. He grins goofily, taking another part of the cake and smearing it all over my nose and cheeks. I try to be angry but I end up laughing.

"Seaweed Brain! You're a-" My words get cut off when he leans in to cover my lips with his. I smile, tasting the vanilla flavor mixed with the buttercream, I hear the snap and click of the camera but I don't pull away until I hear a familiar cat call from the one and only Leo Valdez.

"Save it for later you two!" I hear him say once we pull apart. My face heats up. Percy kisses my cheek, whispering that he'll be right back.

"Valdez! Cm'ere, give me a hug." He shouts, opening his arms out, his face still covered in cake and frosting. Leo takes off running, Percy going after him. I shake my head back and fourth, grabbing a napkin to rub the cake off my face. Boys will be boys.

Throughout the night there's lots of laughing and dancing. I get asked to dance with so many relatives I lose track. I dance with my little brothers, my cousin Malcolm, my Uncle Rick and of course with my dad when the father daughter dance comes up.

One of the major highlights of the night came when my parents as well as Percy's (which I guess were mine now too. Wow, that's going to take some getting used to) pulled us aside to tell us that their wedding gift to us was a house. Yup, you read that right. They had bought us _a house._ I'm still trying to process the whole thing but I'm grateful for everything they've done.

With the two of us being the center of attention, Percy and I didn't get very many moments alone together at all. When the reception is almost over, the man with the microphone announces the last song.

"We're gonna slow it down again for the last song of the night. The groom would like to dedicate this song to the bride."

Did he just say Percy was dedicating this song to me? I get my answer when the Seaweed Brain himself walks over to where I'm seated, his hand outstretched between us.

"May I have this dance?" He asks formally. I smile, taking his hand in mine. We make our way over to the dance floor as the song begins. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms snake around my waist.

 **Rest of My Life-Bruno Mars**

 _Everyday I wake up next to an angel_

 _More beautiful than words could say_

 _They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?_

' _Cause years have passes and we're still here today_

Not even a minute into the song and I was already tearing up. I lean forward to rest my forehead on his, keeping my eyes on him as his hands tighten around my waist.

 _Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

 _As I stand here before my woman_

 _I can't fight back the tears in my eyes_

 _Oh, how could I be so lucky_

 _I must've done something right_

 _And I promise to love her for the rest of my life_

He pulls me closer to him and teardrops of happiness fall down my cheeks. I notice a faint shining of tears in his eyes.

 _Seems like yesterday when she first said "hello"_

 _Funny how time flies when you're in love_

 _It took us a lifetime to find each other_

 _It was worth the wait 'cause I finally found the one_

"Percy" I whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder and nuzzling my nose in his neck. His cheek rests against mine as he continues to sway us back and fourth.

 _Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

 _As I stand here before my woman_

 _I can't fight back the tears in my eyes_

 _Oh, how could I be so lucky_

 _I must've done something right_

 _And I promise to love her for the rest of my life_

When the song ends we stay in that position for a little while longer. I pull back to look him in the eye, the tears still coming down my face. I thanked the Gods that Piper had used waterproof makeup on me instead of regular, or else I'd be a sight to see. I knew everyone was watching us but I didn't care.

His thumbs rub the tears off my skin and I lurch forwards, placing my lips on his as he cups my face. It was the perfect end to our wedding reception. Words couldn't describe what I felt for him in that moment.

* * *

 _Time Skip: One year later_

I stared down at the test in my hands, not taking my eyes away from the pink plus sign that registered as positive. I don't know how long I've been sitting here, trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. Three other used tests sat next to me on the bathroom sink counter, all of them showing different symbols that indicated the same thing.

I was pregnant.

I was having trouble at the moment trying to decide if I was happy or terrified. I came to the conclusion that I was a little bit of both. It wasn't that I didn't want kids, just that I didn't know if I was ready for a baby. I had wanted to wait at least another year before I even brought up the subject of kids to Percy, I guess that hadn't really gone as planned.

Oh Gods, Percy.

Obviously I had to tell him but the question was how was I going to break the news to him? It's not exactly something I can just blurt out in the middle of dinner.

" _Hey Seaweed Brain, how was your day? Oh by the way, I'm pregnant."_

Guess I was just going to have to think of something.

…

 _Time Skip: One week later_

I was currently pacing back and fourth in the living room, trying and failing to keep my hands from shaking. It's been a week. A whole week since I found out I was pregnant and I still have yet to tell Percy the news. As a matter of fact, no one except me knew. I was hoping that would change after tonight. I had taken an earlier shift at the clinic today so that I would be home before Percy to make dinner. There was no more putting it off, I had to tell him tonight.

The last week had given me some time to think over everything and I now knew, without a doubt, that I wanted this baby. I was excited, nervous and terrified all at once. It was a little earlier than when I had wanted but that's just how life is, some things just happen without you planning them.

Over the past few days I could tell Percy knew something was up. He would give me worried looks and glances but I would always reassure him that I was fine, but the truth was I was freaking out inside about what his reaction would be.

Nervous thoughts rack my brain. What if he didn't want a child? Sure, years ago he'd said he'd wanted to have a family, but things change. People change. What if he didn't anymore? Would I have to leave our beautiful house to go live in some trashy neighborhood carrying our child? Or worse, would he leave me, leave _us_ to go somewhere else?

I start to breath unevenly, pacing across the room at a faster rate. Max barks at my feet, probably wondering why I was walking in the same pattern over and over again. After a few minutes I hear the familiar click of the lock being turned in the doorway. I hear footsteps walk in. Max takes off in the direction of the noise.

"Oomph-hey buddy!" I hear him greet the dog before placing his car keys on the key rack. He looks at me surprised when he sees me but his lips quickly turn up in a smile. Despite my nervousness, I grin back.

He closes the distance between us, pulling me in for a short, sweet kiss as a greeting.

"You're home early." He states, keeping his arms loosely around my waist. I nod in response, giving him another quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, I made dinner. I figured we could eat outside on the patio tonight, that ok?" I ask, taking one of his hands in mine and trying to appear as if I'm not freaking out.

"Yeah, sounds great."

We head outside through the sliding glass door in the back. I had set up a table with some chairs. A stack of blue pancakes sat on each on of the plates on the table.

"Breakfast for dinner? You hate that." He says confusedly.

I shrug. "You love it."

"True, it's blue too. What's the occasion? Last time I checked it wasn't my birthday or our anniversary." He comments, his eyes full of amusement.

"Uh…let's eat first." I say shakily, hating myself for missing another chance to tell him. He gives me another one of those looks before we both sit down in front of the food.

While we eat Percy tells me all about his day at work and I mention a few things that happened at the clinic. Dinner is the same as every other night, with the exception of me being on edge throughout the whole meal.

When we finish eating and washing the dishes we head into the living room again. Percy lets out a long sigh. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." I reply, obviously not convincing him as he stares at me unbelievingly.

"Yes it is. You've been…distant all week. Was it something I did? Was it something I said?" His eyebrows furrow in concern as he looks me in the eyes.

"No, Gods no, Percy!" I reply hurriedly, feeling guilty for making him feel like he did something wrong.

"Then what is it?"

"I-its nothing bad. Well at least I don't think of it as something bad. Hopefully you don't think of it as something bad either. I hope you don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if you did. I guess I won't know till I-"

He cuts me off by placing his lips on mine. He cups one of my cheeks with his hand and I feel the cool metal of his silver wedding band on my skin. His other arm moves to wrap around my waist. I rest my hands on his shoulders, trying to relax my nerves. He pulls away a minute later.

"You're rambling, Annabeth. I would never, _ever_ leave you. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not Wise Girl." He says proudly.

I smile up at him, feeling a bit more confident now. I slowly remove his hand from cradling my cheek and place it carefully on my stomach, holding it there with mine.

"Percy…I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen in realization. He glances back and fourth from looking at me to staring at my stomach where our hands were still placed. He doesn't say anything for several minutes and I feel the nerves start to kick in again.

"…Percy?"

"Y-you're pregnant? Are you sure?" he stutters.

"Well the four different pregnancy tests I took all said the same thing so yeah, pretty sure." I say sarcastically, despite the serious situation.

"We're g-gonna be parents?"

I nod slowly, still not sure what he thought of the whole thing.

His face suddenly breaks out into the biggest smile I've ever seen, his eyes lighting up with happiness. I barely have time to sigh in relief before I'm being lifted off the ground.

I squeal in delight, laughing as he spins me around in the middle of our living room. When he places me back on the ground I grab his shoulders for support. He leans his forehead on mine and I smile widely up at him.

"I'm going to be a father!" He says excitedly.

I giggle, placing my lips on his as one of his hands comes up to rub my back. The smile across my lips prevents me from being able to kiss him any longer than a few seconds. His nose nudges mine playfully, a stupid grin on his face as well. His arms bring me closer until there's not an inch of space between us. He leans in to kiss me again but once again I break it by letting a small giggle escape me.

"You going to let me kiss you or not Wise Girl?" He whispers teasingly, his warm breath brushing across my face from our close proximity.

Looking into his eyes and seeing how happy he was made me realize how stupid it was of me to be so worried about telling him.

For the rest of the day I was finding it physically impossible to stop smiling.

* * *

 _Time Skip: 7 years later_

Before I could even step into the house I knew something was up. I could hear shouting and war cries from behind the door. Preparing myself what I was about to walk into, I jam my key into the front door lock and twist it open. I take off my shoes by the doorway before putting my car keys off to the side and walking further into the house where the yelling was coming from.

When I make it to the living room the three people in front of me don't seem to notice, continuing with the game. Couch cushions and pillows of all different shapes and sizes lie strewn across the floor. Foam Nerf gun bullets and random toys covered the floor so there was nowhere safe to take a step.

After a few seconds I clear my throat, crossing my arms on my chest. Three faces snap towards me, all the noises coming to a halt when one last Nerf bullet makes contact with its victim. The three bodies freeze. It takes all I have to keep a straight face.

"Whose idea was this?" I ask, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Immediately they all point towards someone. Two out of the three point to the same person. A tiny voice speaks up to explain.

"It was daddy's idea!" She supplies, pointing down from where she was currently being held atop her father's shoulders carrying a small plastic Nerf gun. The boy standing across the room nods in agreement, the dog next to him barking, seemingly in confirmation.

I stare pointedly towards my husband who looks very guilty at the moment. He looks up at the child above him, his facial expression one of mock hurt.

"Sky! I give you a shoulder ride and _this_ is how you repay me?" He says teasingly. The little girl giggles, leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead in apology before he lifts her up and over his head to place her back on the ground. He comes over to greet me but I glare at him, gesturing for him to start cleaning up. He starts to pick up some of the pillows. Truth was, I had a plan.

I make eye contact with my son across the room when the other male's back is turned. We share a silent conversation and he nods in understanding. Ever so silently, I make my way over to him and he gives me the giant Nerf gun in his hands, now fully reloaded with bullets.

"Seaweed Brain" I call, grabbing his attention. He spins around and as soon as he does I hit him with about five bullets to the chest in rapid fire. His eyes widen in shock and he sprints to take cover behind the couch.

"Sky hurry, I need a weapon!" He yells, his arm outstretched to the girl. She hands him her Nerf gun and then it's an all out war, orange bullets flying across the room as two voices cheer the both of us on.

"Nice shot mom, watch your back!" I hear my son shout.

"Get her daddy! She's coming closer!" A younger voice squeals.

When Percy comes out from behind the couch I realize he only has one bullet left. He shoots but I duck, easily dodging it. His eyes widen in horror and I smile evilly.

"What are you going to do now Seaweed Brain?" I ask, preparing myself to fire the plastic gun.

I step closer towards him but before I can take the shot Percy knocks the toy right out of my hand, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him for a soft kiss. I gasp in surprise before allowing my eyes to close. It only lasts a few seconds because we get interrupted by a chorus of "Ewwww!"s

I laugh, staring down at the two kids before me.

About six years ago I had given birth to our son Liam Jackson. He had my blonde hair, and I remember feeling so happy when I saw that he had Percy's mesmerizing sea green eyes as well. He's intelligent for his age, taking a second grade math class while he was still in first grade. In addition to this he's an athlete, playing soccer and baseball, and I always make sure to get to every one of his games. He was a hardcore momma's boy but he was also fascinated with anything having to do with the military. After finding out that Percy used to be a Marine and having seen the silver star medal that he'd earned he wanted more than anything to grow up to be just like his father.

Four-year-old Skylar Jackson was another story. She had inherited Percy's black hair and my grey eyes. Unlike Liam who was a momma's boy, Sky was the definition of a daddy's girl. On more than one occasion I'd come home to see Percy in a pink sparkly tiara holding a teacup in his hand (with his pinky out, of course). She's a bit of a drama queen (something I like to say she got from Percy) but she's adorable nonetheless, and very smart too. She loves reading, and is ahead of everyone in her grade because she reads chapter books. The other day a book on architecture had caught her interest, and she hasn't stopped talking about it.

"Ewww? What's eww? Huh?" Percy teases, bending down to tickle Skylar and ruffle Liam's hair, getting a laugh from the girl and a slap on the hand from the boy.

I smile, admiring the scene. He was so good with them. I guess it pays off, having a husband who is practically still a child himself. Percy hadn't changed too much over the years. He had slight stubble on his chin now and of course he looked older but he was still the same old Seaweed Brain I fell in love with so long ago.

We spend the next few minutes cleaning up the destroyed living space. Afterwards, Liam helps me make some mac n cheese for dinner while Percy feeds Max.

Later on that night the five of us (can't forget Max) lay on the master bedroom bed to watch a movie. The kids sat at the foot of the bed near the dog while I lied snuggled up to Percy near the headboard. I rest my head on his chest and he kisses my forehead. Halfway through the movie I feel Percy's stare on me and I look up at him.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Nothing, just thinking." He replies.

"About?"

"Just…everything. You, us. We did it, Wise Girl. We got married, got a golden retriever, have a big house with a white picket fence, have two beautiful kids to call our own. Everything we said." He says, grinning down at me. I smile, I hadn't thought about that night in so long.

"You forgot that we now have a mini van too." I add. He laughs, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Annabeth Jackson."

I love you too, Percy Jackson."

He places a soft, lingering kiss on my lips before I bury my face further into his chest, turning back to the movie that Liam and Skylar had been glued to. Percy's arm tightens around me as he lays his head on mine.

In that moment I find myself being one hundred percent, undeniably happy. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **So that's the epilogue! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. I can't believe this story is over. I'll probably add an authors note soon but other than that, The Marine and The Veterinarian is finished. But I do have another story don't worry! If you haven't yet, check out my story, The Rink. Let me know your thoughts. Love you guys!**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **-M**

 **Question for readers:**

 **What was your favorite part of the epilogue?**


	27. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

 **Many of you probably won't bother reading this last author's note but for those of you who do, thank you. This is probably going to be really sappy but eh, whatever. I'll try to make it short.**

 **So I'd like to start by just full out thanking all of you, each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story (wow this sounds like an award speech). I can't express how much it means to me that you gave my story a chance.**

 **I started this fanfic almost a year ago (I can't believe it's already been that long!) and I started it for a reason.**

 **Now I came across the Percy Jackson series back when I was in elementary/middle school and I was hooked right off the bat. I loved everything about it especially the growing relationship between a certain Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. That's when I started reading fanfiction.**

 **Now my 13 and 14 year old self would read for hours on end without stopping while waiting for Uncle Rick's new books to come out. I was happy just reading the stories for a while. I liked reading AU's the best. But then I started wondering what it would be like if I were to make up the story. I remember thinking that one day I wanted to be as good a writer as the other people on this site. I wanted to write my own stories but I never thought I was good enough. It took me three years to gather up the courage to finally publish a chapter on this site. The response I got from you guys was incredible.**

 **I wrote this story initially thinking "maybe I can get like 20 reviews on this story, I hope so." The fact that I got OVER 400 reviews on my story brought me to tears. I didn't just write this story because I wanted to though.**

 **My life outside this wonderful website is…well lets just say it's not sunshine and rainbows. I have a lot of stuff going on and I wanted kind of like an outlet, a break from everything and when I started writing I found it. When you guys review, favorite or follow me it makes me feel like I'm actually pretty good at something and I can't thank you enough.**

 **I also want to thank the people out there who don't review, follow or favorite but read this story nonetheless (yes, I know you're out there, I was one of you a long time ago). You read my story and if you enjoyed it then I did my job.**

 **Big thanks for those of you who reviewed ideas for this story. I couldn't use them all but I did incorporate a few and you guys were a big help when I had writer's block (which happens a lot).**

 **This was my very first story and I can't believe it's over. I'll admit, some of the chapters I'm not too happy with but I'm not changing anything because this is always going to be the first big thing I've written.**

 **This is getting really mushy so I'll try to wrap it up here. So again, huge THANK YOU to everyone and if you ever want to PM me for anything or just talk I'm always here (I just finished the second Trials of Apollo book and I need to rant so if you wanna talk about The Dark Prophecy** _ **please**_ **PM me cause I have no one to talk to!)**

 **I have another story called The Rink so if you haven't yet check it out. I'll hopefully be posting more soon I'm just super busy right now (like I should be studying but I'm writing this…oops).**

 **I have like a trillion more AU's I've been wanting to write but I know I should stick to just one story at a time (stupid school, taking all my time!) So this is only the very beginning for me. With that being said…**

 **The Marine and The Veterinarian is now complete.**

 **Thank you and I love you!**

 **-M**


End file.
